DIGIMON LEGEND en español
by Rangertamer
Summary: Gracias por el interes en la historia. He aqui el final de esta historia.
1. Default Chapter

INTRODUCCION

Digimon TM pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. Con esta historia el autor (Rangertamer: ) no pretende adjudicarse los derechos de autor.

En esta historia, incluí personajes de diversos países, especialmente de Latinoamérica. Las ciudades y sitios descritos (que existen en la realidad y tuve que investigarlos usando expedia) pueden imaginarlos de manera distinta si quieren, y no cambiara el eje central de la historia.

La idea es que imagines que tu te pones en el lugar del protagonista y vivas la aventura con el digimon que tu quieras. Utilice algunos nombres de personajes de varias temporadas de Digimon. Estos nombres son productos del azar y la conveniencia(para que los fanáticos de Digimon les quedara mas fácil imaginarse como son los personajes en apariencia). Si ustedes tienen sugerencias para cambiarlos son bien recibidas. Incluso, me gustaría saber de sus opiniones. La historia es larga pero es necesario leerla completa para entenderla.

Sinopsis: Comienza con una falla en la red mundial de información que conocemos, luego, empiezan coincidencialmente a aparecer criaturas misteriosas por todas partes del mundo.

Es cuando unas personas comunes y corrientes conocen a estas criaturas que salen en busca de una conexión, persiguiendo una verdad, la cual, puede resultar mas catastrófica de lo que es posible imaginar........

Imagínense todos que ellos son reales y están aquí en nuestro mundo! La pregunta es por que......?...


	2. Parte 1 Una Red Bajo Ataque

DIGIMON LEGEND

(Por Rangertamer)

Nueva York (Lunes) 9:00 am

Temprano en la mañana, como cualquier otro habitante de Nueva York, Steven conducía a su trabajo como era usual.

Trabajaba para el departamento de Servicio Técnico de una empresa proveedora de Internet.

El día parecía típico, con tráfico pesado, café frío y con amenaza de lluvia....

Pero hoy, Steven no sospechaba que su día estaba a punto de convertirse en algo inusual.

Estacionó su auto en el parqueo del edificio de oficinas y tomó el elevador hasta el piso 7 donde se encontraba la oficina de una de las compañías proveedoras de Internet del país.

A pesar de haber llegado un poco tarde, no pudo evitar comprar una rosquilla en la cafetería antes de subir. Cuando se encaminaba a su oficina, la gente lo saludaba; esto era porque, Steven, era muy conocido por su capacidad de resolver cualquier problema involucrando computadores. Si nadie podía resolverlo, Steven podría, y con que facilidad!!!

Se sentó en su cubículo y encendió la terminal. Esperó que los programas aparecieran para poderse conectar al servidor central de la compañía. Tomó otro bocado de su rosquilla mientras esperaba y después de unos minutos su día se volvió un infierno.

Miró la pantalla. Debajo de las palabras "Conectando" apareció un mensaje parpadeante que decía "Servidor Ocupado". Giró la cabeza en ese momento; el teléfono sonaba.

- Soporte técnico, este es Steven, Lo puedo ayudar?. – dijo en un tono cortes de voz.

La persona al otro lado de la línea explico que no había podido conectarse y que su computador mostraba un mensaje parpadeante que decía "Servidor Ocupado"

- Está bien, trataré de resolverlo en los siguientes 10 minutos. Conserve la calma. – le explicó al cliente antes de colgar.

"Típico...." pensó. "Cambiaré la dirección IP". Y haciendo esto intentó conectarse de nuevo.

El mensaje "Servidor ocupado" apareció otra vez. Al mismo tiempo, su línea telefónica estaba recibiendo muchas llamadas. Todas las lámparas del intercomunicador se iluminaron y empezaron a parpadear. Steven intentó contestar todas y cada una de ellas pero seguían viniendo.

Trató de conectarse nuevamente sin éxito. Tecleaba y señalaba con el mouse sin cesar buscando una solución pero aun el servidor seguía ocupado.

"Verificaré que cantidad de datos se están transfiriendo. Esto podría ser la razón de este mensaje"

Tecleó unos comandos y obtuvo un resultado. Se quedó mirando a la pantalla sin poder creerlo.

"Es un número enorme!!! Alguien debe estar entrando en el sistema" pensó él, cuando en ese momento, un hombre que venía de la oficina del supervisor se aproximó sosteniendo un teléfono inalámbrico en las manos.

- Steven, Alguien quiere hablar contigo. – dijo el hombre alcanzando el teléfono.

- ¿¡Quien es?! – preguntó Steven molesto por la interrupción.

- Es la comisión federal de comunicaciones de Estados Unidos (FCC)

- Qué!???. – respondió Steven poniéndose pálido.

* * *

Japón, Domingo (Media Noche)

En un lujoso apartamento en el distrito de Shibuya, un teléfono sonaba. El hombre que estaba sentado cerca de la chimenea contestó sin prisa.

- Este es Yamaki. –respondi

- Jefé? –dijo la mujer al otro lado de la línea. – Siento despertarlo a esta hora.....

- Estaba despierto.... –contestó ásperamente.

- De cualquier modo, tenemos una situación aquí y lo necesitamos.

- Como la vez pasada...?

- Empezó como la vez pasada, pero ahora esta empeorando.

- Preparen todo. Voy para allá. – dijo colgando el teléfono y rápidamente se puso su chaqueta y caminó hacia las calles.

Rosa, miró hacia el techo cubierto de miles de paneles de cristal que formaban el techo en forma de domo donde ella se encontraba.

Recordaba como la habían contratado para este trabajo. Hace un año, se le aproximó un misterioso hombre rubio con gafas oscuras cuando ella salía de la oficina donde trabajaba antes. El hombre le explicó que sabía de sus habilidades con equipos electrónicos y computadores y que necesitaba ayuda para instalar un sistema en un edificio nuevo del gobierno.

Ella no titubeo cuando él le ofreció una generosa paga a cambio de sus servicios, sin embargo, ella no se había dado cuenta en ese momento que el precio que ella tenia que pagar era su absoluta discreción en el asunto. Ni siquiera podría explicarle a su familia lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba recordando algo mas, cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió y de allí salió un hombre rubio con gafas oscuras en traje negro.

- Viniste rápido. – dijo ella cuando él entro.

- Poco tráfico a esta hora. – respondió él con sarcasmo. – ¿Cuál es la situación?

- Empezó como la última vez. Interferencia con la transferencia de información, movimiento de una cantidad enorme de datos de una dirección a otra y luego un bloque gigantesco de información que congestionó todo el acceso a los servidores.

- ¿Sé ha movido a alguna parte?

- No. Ha permanecido allí por media hora. Pensamos que desaparecería, pero luego nos enteramos de fallas en las redes alrededor del mundo entero. Los sistemas bancarios no responden en Bangkok, problemas con las computadoras de trafico aéreo en Pekín, accesos no autorizados en servidores militares en Canadá e interferencia con las redes de educación y gobierno en los estados unidos.

- ¿Está Chen analizando estos datos? –preguntó Yamaki sentándose al frente de uno de los paneles de control cerca al intercomunicador.

- Ya ha adelantado algo. – ella respondió presionando el botón del intercomunicador.

- ¿Chen? ¿Que tal vas?

- No muy adelantado. He tratado de descargar todos esos datos para imprimir pero están muy bien codificados. – respondió.

- ¿Has impreso algo hasta ahora?

- Mas o menos 100 paginas en los últimos 20 minutos, y continúa.

- ¿Alguna pista de quien está detrás de esto?

- No lo se. Pero leeré las paginas impresas para averiguarlo y le haré saber.

- Bien. Mantenme informado. –dijo Yamaki presionando el botón del intercomunicador nuevamente.

- Tienes otra llamada. –dijo Rosa señalando el intercomunicador.

Yamaki presionó la tecla de la línea externa.

- ¿Hola? ¿Yamaki? . –dijo la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea.

- Hola. – respondió Yamaki cuadrándose las gafas. -Estoy al tanto señor.

- ¿Has averiguado algo?

- Aun no. Mis mejores científicos trabajan en eso.

- Esta vez es serio. Tienes que resolverlo porque la gente de este lado ya esta poniéndose nerviosa; y recuerda, que si me involucras en un problema, tu también lo estarás. Recuerda que la anomalía original provenía de un servidor japonés.

- Eso lo sé. Si encuentro alguna pista le haré saber. – respondió Yamaki colgando. Se estaba poniendo nervioso él también.

" Esta no es la primera vez que pasa. A decir verdad, estas anomalías en las redes ya han estado sucediendo en los últimos tres años". Pensó Yamaki mientras recordaba cuando aquel hombre se le acerco en una banca del parque. En ese momento, Yamaki trabajaba para la oficina del gobernador. El hombre le dijo que su grupo se había dado cuenta de sus habilidades y liderazgo y que necesitaban a alguien a cargo de un sistema de seguridad de redes. Este sistema era lo ultimo en tecnología, y trabajaba en paralelo a la red de información existente por lo cual era difícil infiltrarse en el.

- ¿Quien era? –preguntó –Rosa.

- El director de la CIA. Le dije que estábamos evaluando la situación.

- Regresaré a mi puesto para rastrear cualquier cambio de posición de esos datos.

- Bien. Hazme saber si sucede algo nuevo. –dijo Yamaki sacando un encendedor del bolsillo de su saco y empezó a abrir y cerrar su tapa una y otra vez.

"Llegare al fondo de esto" pensaba mientras continuaba abriendo y cerrando la tapa de su encendedor.


	3. Parte 2 Hay un Monstruo Debajo de Mi Cam...

Bogotá, Colombia (Lunes) 11 pm

Carlos salió de la discoteca en el norte de la ciudad. A pesar de no ser muy amigo de la vida nocturna, su casa estaba cerca de la zona donde había muchos sitios de entretenimiento. Se había graduado de su colegio hace un par de semanas y sus compañeros de clase lo invitaron a una fiesta de celebración especial.

- Vivo cerca. Iré. – había dicho hace dos semanas,

- Me impresionas. – dijo uno de sus amigos. – Siempre prefieres quedarte en casa molestando con ese computador tuyo.

- Bueno. Esta vez es especial. Así que iré. – respondió molesto.

Por supuesto, para sus amigos era muy temprano para irse a casa, pero Carlos se sentía cansado y simplemente quería llegar a casa.

- ¿Te vas tan rápido? – dijo uno sus compañeros. – ¿No tienes por aquí un verdadero amigo que haga que te quedes?

- No. Espero encontrar algún día uno. – dijo Carlos abriendo la puerta de enfrente.

- De acuerdo amigo. Vete entonces.

Caminó a lo largo del andén hacia el conjunto de apartamentos donde vivía; Justo a cinco cuadras. Por supuesto, en el pasado, los vecinos se habían quejado del ruido pero después hubo un acuerdo y todo estaba tranquilo.

A medida que caminaba, sentía que algo estaba detrás de él. Se volteó rápidamente; nadie estaba allí. Continuó caminado mientras miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando. Se sentía observado.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta principal del conjunto. Atravesó la portería y al aproximarse a su edificio, sintió una corriente de aire por encima de él. Miró alrededor ansiosamente, como si alguien hubiera volado por encima de su cabeza.

"Debe ser los pocos tragos que tomé" pensó a medida que se aproximaba más a la entrada de su edificio.

Miró hacia arriba sorprendido cuando vio que la ventana a su cuarto estaba abierta.

"¿Como? Pensé que mi papá llegaría mas tarde. Me dijo que su avión llegaría a la 1 de la mañana. " pensó Carlos acercándose cada vez mas a la puerta de su casa.

Fernando Díaz, era un hombre de negocios. Tenia que viajar a diferentes ciudades capitales en el país con frecuencia, para negociar productos del campo desde semillas hasta tractores.

"Debí dejarla abierta cuando me fui" pensó mientras giraba la llave dentro de la cerradura para abrir la puerta.

Entró a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de leche, y en un plato, sirvió algunas galletas con chips de chocolate que habían quedado.

" Mi comida favorita mientras envío correos electrónicos." – se dijo a sí mismo satisfecho.

Subió las escaleras y vio que la puerta a su cuarto estaba casi cerrada, por lo cual, la abrió utilizando sus codos.

Dio un grito soltando el plato y el vaso al piso cuando vio algo encima de su cama. Corrió al cuarto del lado que era de su hermano y sacó un bate de baseball. Despacio, caminó de regreso hacia su cuarto y trató de encender la luz principal, pero no funciono; el bombillo parecía haberse quemado.

Estaba muy oscuro, así que solo podía distinguir la figura de un animal encima de su cama. Estaba acurrucado, acicalándose él mismo. Era demasiado grande para ser un gato, pensó a medida que se aproximaba y luego se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de esa criatura. Pudo distinguir que ésta, giró la cabeza para mirarlo pero después regresó a lo que hacía. Carlos se acercó y trató de tocarle el hombro.

Con el contacto, la criatura se estremeció violentamente y como un rayo se metió debajo de la cama.

- Oye. Quien quiera que seas!!! Sal ahora!!!. – ordenó Carlos encendiendo la lámpara de mesa cerca del computador.

Carlos tragó saliva al ver una mano con garras afiladas agarrando el borde de su cama. Carlos no pudo evitar dar un brinco hacia atrás presionando la espalda contra su closet cuando pudo ver el rostro de la criatura con la tenue luz de su lámpara.

Su cabeza era redonda, con largas orejas que se angulaban 90 grados de manera que las puntas iban hacia atrás. Toda su piel era azul y escamosa y cerca de su boca que parecía la de un sapo, su piel cambiaba a un gris tenue. Sus ojos eran enormes con irises rojos y no tenía una nariz visible. En vez de eso tenía un pequeño cuerno de marfil que protruía hacia adelante justo encima de su labio superior en forma de V. Cerca de los extremos de su boca, Carlos vio colmillos que parecían filosos y peligrosos. Llamó la atención de Carlos que en la frente, la criatura tenia una marca en forma de V muy clara de color amarillento. Cerca de sus mejillas habían marcas similares.

Cuando la criatura se sentó de nuevo encima de la cama de Carlos, el pudo ver la forma de su cuerpo. Era esbelto como una lagartija. Sus pies parecían a los de los dinosaurios con garras de gran tamaño. En la parte media de la espalda, tenía una fila de pétreas laminas que se hacían mas pequeñas a medida que se llegaba a su cola que era tubular y terminaba en punta.

- ¿Qué demonios eres? – dijo Carlos impresionado.

La criatura no pareció importarle la reacción de Carlos. Seguía mirando fijamente al computador sobre el escritorio, en frente de la cama.

- Te ves inofensivo. – dijo Carlos después de unos segundos.

La criatura hizo un movimiento con su cabeza refiriéndose al computador.

- Quieres ver esto....? – dijo Carlos encendiéndola. – No ha funcionado bien en los últimos días..... Lo siento. Yo soy Carlos.... y tu eres.....?

El animal gruñó y saltó de la cama hasta el asiento enfrente de la pantalla del computador.

- ¡¡No hagas eso!!!! – dijo Carlos sobresaltado. – Me asustas. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La criatura puso su mano sobre la CPU y de repente la pantalla empezó a mostrar todos los programas en secuencia, uno tras otro, a gran velocidad.

- ¡Oye, Oye! ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡¡Tengo información mía aquí.!!

El animal continuaba viendo la pantalla moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo que los programas cambiaran continuamente de uno a otro.

"¿Qué es lo que hace?" se preguntó Carlos cuando escuchó un ruido en el primer piso.

- ¡Estoy en Casa! – canturreó la voz de un hombre en el primer piso.

- Diablos, Es mi papá. Quédate aquí!! – le ordenó al visitante que todavía estaba mirando fijamente la pantalla del computador.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y bajó hasta el primer piso donde encontró a su padre bebiendo un vaso de jugo en el cocina.

- Hola. –dijo el padre saludando con una sonrisa. – Estas sudando. ¿Algo anda mal? – preguntó preocupado.

- No! No es nada. ¿Cómo te fue?

- Me fue bien creo.... – respondió tomando el ultimo sorbo de su jugo mirando a Carlos con el rabillo del ojo.

- Esa es una cara de travesura. –dijo el padre tras dejar el vaso en el lavaplatos para luego subir la escalera al segundo piso.

- No papá. Todo esta bien.

- Entonces ¿por qué la puerta de tu cuarto esta cerrada? – dijo empujando la puerta para abrirla.

- No espera!! – dijo Carlos tratando de evitar que su padre abriera la puerta.

- Oh no! Carlos recoge este reguero!!. – dijo el papá viendo trozos de galleta en el piso y leche derramada. Al asomarse, Carlos vio que el computador estaba apagado.

- Este bombillo esta quemado. Pondré uno nuevo mientras tu consigues un trapo para limpiar esto. Ve. – continuó diciendo el padre.

Confundido, Carlos trajo de la cocina un trapo para limpiar lo que se había derramado bajo el umbral de su puerta. El papá trajo un bombillo nuevo y reemplazo el anterior.

- Esta listo. –dijo indicándole a Carlos que encendiera la luz. La luz volvió.

- Ha sido un día duro y necesito dormir, así que no quiero que utilices ese computador. Ve a dormir.

- No lo haré. – dijo Carlos sin dudarlo.

- Entonces te veré mañana en la tarde cuando regrese, a menos que quieras venir a la oficina conmigo.

- No... para nada. Me iré a dormir.

Carlos regresó preocupado a su cuarto. No había señales de nadie mas.

"¿Acaso fue un sueño?" pensó mientras se ponía la pijama.

* * *

Japón, Lunes, 1 pm

- Todo esta fuera de control!!! – exclamó Rosa viendo a través de su visor de realidad virtual todo lo que sucedía en el ciberespacio.

- ¿Cual es la situación? – preguntó Yamaki.

- Lo proyectaré en el domo. – dijo Rosa tecleando comandos en su estación de mando.

Estaba sentada en una silla alta colocada sobre un aparato parecido a una grúa que estaba anclada al piso por medio de vigas de acero muy gruesas rodeado de muchos cables.

En el techo, una marca roja gigante en forma de mancha se había dividido.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto Yamaki.

- Se mueve jefe. Se dividió en varias partes y estas se van en diferentes direcciones.

Los manchones mas pequeños de repente desaparecieron en frente del sorprendido Yamaki.

- ¿Qué pasó con los fragmentos? ¿Los puedes rastrear?!

- He localizado las direcciones IP donde fueron ubicadas por última vez. Corresponden a diferentes sitios geográficos. La actividad de la red regresa a la normalidad.

- Necesito que Chen descifre esa información. – gritó Yamaki mientras presionaba el botón del intercomunicador. – ¡Chen! ¿Algún progreso?

- Solo he podido leer parte del programa. Viéndolo como un todo, parece familiar.

- ¿Puedes saber quien lo escribió?

- No lo se aun. Necesito mas tiempo para analizar estos datos.

- De acuerdo. Mantenme informado. – exclamó Yamaki cortando la llamada.

- Que hacemos ahora jefe? – preguntó Rosa desde su puesto.

- Solo podemos esperar......


	4. Parte 3 El niño de Indochina Yuki y la P...

Algún lugar de Indochina (Lunes en la mañana)

Iori estaba caminando con sus padres en dirección a la plantación de arroz. Había llovido la noche anterior así que todo el terreno estaba fangoso. El cielo estaba nublado y se veía gris, probablemente preparando otro gran diluvio. Habían llegado al extremo del campo y empezaron a recoger la cosecha.

- Quédense cerca. – dijo el padre. – No quiero que ninguno de ustedes se pierda.

- Iori, quédate cerca. Ayer me dijeron que ladrones andaban sueltos por aquí.

- No te preocupes. Si alguien se acerca, les enseñare una lección. – exclamó el padre mostrando la hoz filosa en su mano.

El padre usó la hoz para cortar los tallos mientras Iori y su madre los ponían en una carretilla de madera que llevaban halando consigo.

La lluvia empezó a caer con mas intensidad. Los truenos se escuchaban en el cielo y los perros ladraban en la distancia. Luego relámpagos empezaron a golpear los campos furiosamente.

- Levanten todo. Tenemos que refugiarnos. – ordenó el padre de Iori guardando su hoz.

- Tomará tiempo llevar la carretilla hasta la casa. – respondió la madre.

- Entonces déjala ahí. Vendremos por ella luego.

La madre y Iori siguieron al padre por el campo. Iori pensó que si habían ladrones sueltos era mejor asegurarse que la carretilla estuviera bien cubierta. Se separó de su madre para mirar y para este momento ella estaba mucho mas adelante.

Iori sintió alivio cuando vio que la carretilla aun estaba ahí, pero el miedo se apodero de el cuando no pudo ver a sus parientes frente a el.

Caminó de regreso al campo en dirección a su casa (o la dirección en la que el pensaba quedaba su casa) Jadeaba mientras corría entre los largos tallos que cubrían los campos.

De repente, se encontró con alguien mas. Era alto y tenía una gabardina que cubría también su cabeza por lo que no podía verle la cara.

- Hola. – dijo el extraño. – Este no es lugar para un niño. – dijo el hombre mostrando su rostro desdentado y sacando un arma de la gabardina. Iori corrió en dirección opuesta gritando de terror sin que nadie pudiera escucharlo porque llovía incluso con mas fuerza.

Corrió hacia el bosque tan rápido como pudo. El hombre venia detrás con un rostro malicioso.

-Ven acá niño!! – gritaba mientras agitaba la pistola en el aire.

Iori pudo sentir que el extraño venia detrás de el después de correr hacia el bosque. Luego, de la nada, una corriente de aire muy fuerte pasó rozando su cara. El extraño sintió lo mismo en la mano sosteniendo el arma. De pronto se dio cuenta que el arma había sido cortada en dos y el cañón estaba en el piso. Junto al cañón había una placa de metal dorada de aspecto muy extraño.

Sin su arma, el extraño no tuvo otra alternativa que huir y maldecir todo el camino alejándose del bosque.

Iori, lo observaba desde atrás de un árbol preguntándose lo que había pasado cuando un rayo alcanzo el árbol y una gigantesca rama cayo sobre él.

Iori intentó esquivarla, solo logrando que ésta no le cayera en la cabeza. En vez de eso, la gigantesca rama había caído sobre sus piernas; estaba atorado.

A medida que se esforzaba para zafarse, pudo ver mezclado con el resto del oscuro paisaje un par de ojos viéndolo fijamente. Iori estaba muerto del susto porque veía estos ojos aproximarse a el y ahora podía distinguir desde las sombras al extraño animal dueño de ellos.

"Parece una tortuga gigantesca" pensó Iori mientras trataba desesperadamente de zafarse.

La criatura se detuvo a unos metros y simplemente se sentó allí, estudiando a Iori con la mirada. Las horas pasaron y dejó de llover.

Las criatura se había enroscado en el piso y estaba roncando estruendosamente. Iori no podía zafarse y dándose cuenta que estaba perdido y atrapado solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y esperar que amaneciera.

Iori abrió los ojos lentamente. Había pasado el amanecer y allí estaba el, acostado en el medio del bosque. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la rama que lo estaba aprisionando ya no se encontraba allí. Con esto, también se dio cuenta que la piedra en la que tenía recostada la cabeza era en realidad la espalda de la criatura que el había visto.

Gateo hacia atrás atemorizado. Sin embargo tras unos segundos entró en confianza cuando vio que el animal simplemente tomaba aire y lo soltaba silenciosamente.

Con los primeros rayos del sol que atravesaron el espeso bosque, pudo ver que su cuerpo era grande, cubierto con un caparazón gigante hecho con muchas placas de metal perfectamente alineadas una al lado de la otra. Su cabeza era pequeña en proporción al resto de su cuerpo y era ligeramente puntiaguda. A los costados sus orejas parecían pequeños pero anchos cuernos de alce que terminaban en tres puntas sin filo. Se notaba que parte de su cuerpo se extendía por encima de la cabeza cubriéndola como un casco que tenia símbolos triangulares rojos inscritos en el. La criatura abrió sus ojos verdes en forma de hendidura.

Bostezó abriendo sus mandíbulas ampliamente y luego giró la cabeza hacia Iori y se quedó mirándolo. Iori todavía mantenía su distancia a pesar del hecho que la criatura parecía tímida y mansa.

- Hola..... – murmuró Iori con suavidad.

La criatura gruño suavemente y se aproximo a Iori dándole leves golpecitos con la cabeza en sus piernas.

- Perdón. No entiendo.... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El visitante movía su cabeza haciendo gestos. Parecía que conocía la forma de salir del bosque.

- Esta bien, te seguiré. – Dijo Iori caminando junto a su nuevo amigo.

* * *

Japón (Lunes en la noche)

La vida nocturna de Shibuya; las luces brillantes, los centros comerciales, la gente caminando por todos lados con bolsas de compra y carteras contemplando las vitrinas de los diferentes almacenes.

Esta era la percepción de Yuki quien estaba caminando con sus compañeras de clase saliendo de uno de los centros comerciales.

Esta área era usualmente pacífica, aunque en ocasiones pandillas de motociclistas venían de vez en cuando a molestar a los turistas.

Yuki y sus amigas estaban pasándola de maravilla hasta que escucharon ruidos provenientes del motor de una motocicleta a la distancia. Antes que pudieran regresar adentro, un grupo de tres motociclistas ya las tenia rodeadas. Yuki escuchó de su hermano que esta gente usualmente fastidiaba a la gente para asustarla y que eventualmente se iban.

Cuando Yuki se volteo, las dos amigas que estaban con ella ya estaban corriendo en dirección opuesta y dos de los tres motociclistas estaban conduciendo alrededor de ellas.

El tercero se quedó en frente de Yuki y se quitó el casco que llevaba puesto.

- Eres una chica muy valiente. – dijo el motociclista burlándose de Yuki y luego se puso el casco de nuevo.

Aceleró la moto y empezó a hacer maromas haciendo que los neumáticos chillaran contra el pavimento. Cuando hizo el movimiento de andar sobre la rueda de atrás algo bloqueo la rueda delantera, y entonces cuando ésta toco el piso la moto frenó violentamente mandando al motociclista al piso. Se levantó y estaba muy molesto y caminó hacia Yuki.

- Esto es tu culpa ¡!!! – dijo sacando un cuchillo de su bolsillo. Su aliento apestaba a alcohol.

Yuki solo se quedó mirando a su atacante con la boca abierta. Cuando él levanto el brazo sobre sus hombros con el cuchillo apuntando al aire, algo lo sostuvo con fuerza. El atacante forcejeó y se volteo enterrando el cuchillo en quienquiera que lo hubiera sujetado. Su boca se quedo abierta cuando se dio cuenta que había clavado el cuchillo en el pecho de un animal muy extraño. Era alto y tenia pelaje amarillo por todas partes. Sus ojos eran penetrantes y amenazadores. En sus muñecas y piernas tenia brazaletes con símbolos de ying-yang tallados y tenia una larga y espesa cola. Su hocico era puntiagudo y su cabeza triangular tenía pequeñas orejas con puntas blancas que apuntaban hacia atrás.

El animal siseó molesto tomando el mango del cuchillo y sacándoselo sin siquiera hacer un ruido.

Después de que el cuchillo cayó en tierra, el animal agarró al motociclista por la camisa y lo lanzo hasta el otro lado de la calle como un muñeco de trapo.

El pandillero se levantó y salió corriendo desesperadamente hasta desaparecer.

Yuki levanto las bolsas de compra y miró a su alrededor. Sus amigas se habían ido.....

- Gracias.... dijo Yuki emocionada, pero cuando levanto la cabeza el animal amarillo había desaparecido.


	5. Parte 4 El Juguetero Genio en Computador...

Yamaki estaba impaciente. La noche había caído y aun no tenían información de ese enorme flujo de datos que había bloqueado el ciberespacio. Estaba confundido también, porque unas horas después que esos fragmentos desaparecieron unos fragmentos mas pequeños aparecieron para desaparecer en los mismos sitios. De pronto, decidió chequear si los medios habían reportado el incidente. Activó los monitores para que pudieran captar señales de televisión por satélite.

Le llamó la atención que las agencias noticiosas alrededor del mundo estaban reportando avistamientos de misteriosos animales en muchas áreas metropolitanas. En el área rural de indochina, un niño estaba desaparecido y se reportaba que una de estas criaturas lo había secuestrado.

- Rosa, dame la lista de los sectores geográficos donde localizaste ese flujo de datos que se perdió.

- La estoy enviando a su impresora, señor.

Yamaki haló el papel de la bandeja. No podía creer lo que leía. Las mismas locaciones descritas en los avistamientos. Estaba confundido sin embargo porque algunas de las locaciones no correspondían a las direcciones IP.

- Chen? Ya lograste resolver algo?

- No estoy seguro, pero estos códigos son muy similares a unos que vi hace unos años en una presentación en el instituto técnico de Tokio. Un grupo de ingenieros había presentado un proyecto de inteligencia artificial avanzada.

- Inteligencia artificial avanzada?

- Si. Aquel proyecto iba mas lejos que la inteligencia artificial convencional porque consistía en programas de computador capaces de reprogramarse así mismos de acuerdo a las situaciones circundantes. La universidad no había autorizado aquella presentación y la suspendió antes que la audiencia tuviera mas detalles. La gente que trabajó en el proyecto fue puesta bajo vigilancia y después se graduaron en una ceremonia privada sin que nadie pudiera saber de su paradero después.

- ¿Tienes información sobre ellos?

- Si. Ya tengo sus perfiles y sus posibles direcciones actuales.... Que te parece! El jefe de ese proyecto vive aun en Tokio. Le mandaré un fax con la dirección y datos personales.

La maquina de fax imprimió ruidosamente sobre el papel, el cual Yamaki halo con entusiasmo. Vio la hoja de vida del personaje.

- Henry Wong. – dijo Yamaki abriendo y cerrando la tapa de su encendedor repetidamente. – ¿Trabajador en una compañía de juguetes? ......Que perfil tan raro para un genio......

- ¿Cuales son sus instrucciones señor? – dijo Rosa bajando de su puesto de mando.

- Quédate aquí y llama a las fuerzas especiales para que vayan a esos sitios geográficos para investigar. – dijo poniéndose la gabardina.

- Y usted, ¿que hará?

- Voy a hacerle una pequeña visita al señor Wong. – respondió subiéndose al elevador que lo llevaba hasta el sótano del estacionamiento.

Rosa inmediatamente llamo al cuartel general del servicio secreto solicitando personal en las diversas áreas geográficas. Cinco minutos mas tarde el teléfono sonó.

Rosa contestó; era Yamaki.

- Jefe, ya autorice el envío de fuerzas conjuntas a los diferentes sitios.

- ¿Puedes cancelar y pedir que regresen?

- Jefe, esos seria muy difícil porque una vez autorizados ellos se vuelven subordinados del servicio secreto. Solo ellos pueden detener la operación; ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No es nada. Continúe entonces. – dijo él colgando el teléfono.

* * *

No estaba acostumbrado a manejar tan tarde, pero esta vez tuvo que hacerlo. Su jefe quería ver los nuevos prototipos y el no quería desilusionarlo.

Henry estaba manejando su camionera por la calles vacías de Tokio que lo llevaban a casa. Había apagado el radio. No podía soportar las noticias a esa hora. Aparcó en frente de su complejo de apartamentos y tomó el elevador al quinto piso.

Llevaba con él, cajas con planos y arte conceptual de sus nuevos prototipos. Se esforzó mucho para llevar todo a la vez hasta la puerta del apartamento. Finalmente, logró abrir la puerta la cual finalmente, después, logró cerrar tras de si dando un suspiro de alivio.

Pero el alivio pronto se convirtió en pánico cuando vio en la penumbra alguien sentado en el sillón de la sala. Trató de encender la luz.

- No se moleste señor Wong. – dijo la voz de un hombre. – Llega tarde!

- ¿Quien demonios es usted? Si quiere robar, llévese todo y lárguese!

- Si yo fuera un ladrón, no estaría sentado aquí en su sala y usted estaría muerto en este momento.

- Me lo figuraba. – dijo Wong sarcásticamente. – Es muy molesto ese ruidito que hace usted. Podría dejar de hacerlo.

- Lo siento.... es mi manera de manejar el stress. Dígame, Sr Wong, ¿Qué puede decirme de su proyecto de inteligencia artificial?

- Oh no..... Usted es de la compañía rival! Me cogió con las manos en la masa...... – dijo Wong ansiosamente. – Mire! No voy a vender mi idea, ¡¿de acuerdo?!!!

- Esto no es una reunión de negocios Señor Wong.

- Entonces, ¿quien es usted? – dijo Henry colocando las cajas sobre la alfombra.

- Mi nombre no es importante. Lo que debe saber es que trabajo para gente que conoce sus proyectos. ¿Sé ha dado cuenta de los problemas que han ido sucediendo en la red?

- Si lo supe. Debe ser un bicho difícil.

- Si. Y creemos que es uno de los suyos.

- ¿Que quiere decir?

- ¿No ha escuchado acerca de los avistamientos de las criaturas alrededor del mundo?

- Apagué el radio en la tarde. No me gustan las noticias.

- Entonces déjeme informarle. En muchos sitios alrededor del mundo, han sido vistos unos monstruos y las autoridades están despistadas. Aparentemente, tienen la habilidad de burlar perímetros de seguridad.

- Si ustedes ya lo dedujeron, ¿para qué me necesitan?

- Intentábamos localizarlos pero cuando los rastreamos con un código fuente proveído por uno de sus asociados las lecturas fueron vagas. Quiero saber ¿por qué?

- Ese código era de Shibumi. ¿Verdad? – dijo Wong despectivamente.

- Si. Pero aun así, Necesitamos su ayuda.

- Bien. Le diré. Tendría que empezar contándole lo que paso cuando se nos asignó el proyecto a nosotros. Éramos un equipo de ocho personas pero los programadores principales eran solo tres. Shibumi, Daisy y yo. Sin embargo, nuestro profesor de tesis nos ordenó que debíamos desarrollar este software en bloques individuales. A cada bloque se le asignarían metas específicas. El mío consistía en un programa para aplicaciones de interacción humana. Verá, yo quería desarrollar algo para poder ayudar a las personas discapacitadas a aprender, así que diseñe mi programa con especificaciones muy diferentes a las de los otros miembros del equipo. La misión de Daisy era integrar los códigos fuente provenientes de cada miembro del equipo y construir las bases de datos para nombrar los programas. Por medio de ella, supe que Shibumi estaba desarrollando sus programas para aplicaciones militares, sistemas de blanco, logística de combate, etcétera....

- Esta disparidad nos puso en desacuerdo y nos convertimos en rivales. – continuó el Sr Wong. – Yo decía que mi programa sería mejor recibido en el mercado y el a su vez dijo que el de el seria el mejor vendido. Por esto, organizamos una presentación pública donde llamamos ingenieros de todas partes para evaluar el programa. Cómo la interfase inicial se parecía a la de un video juego, los emisarios militares no les gusto la idea y se marcharon antes que pudiéramos mostrar todo el potencial del software. Se formó una discusión y en ese momento apareció el director quien interrumpió la presentación. Se nos castigo colocándonos en periodo de prueba y la versión no terminada del producto quedo instalada en la red central de la universidad sin que nadie lo supiera.

Pero últimamente, en secreto, he utilizado partes del código que yo desarrolle para crear video juegos interactivos.

- Así que. Hay dos tipos de código fuente en sus programas.

- Exacto. Así que si tienen problemas en rastrear el código fuente de Shibumi debe ser porque el mío es el que dando vueltas por el parque........ sus monstruos. – exclamo Henry agitando las manos burlándose del interlocutor.

- Hmmmmm..... ya veo. – murmuró Yamaki mientras colocaba el silenciador a su pistola. Henry no podía verlo porque era oscuro.

- Es mas, estoy desarrollando software que mejora con la interacción humana. Estoy diseñando un prototipo de un aparato que puede rastrear las bases de datos asignadas que uno quiera. Si quiere, están en mi portátil. – dijo Henry cuando de pronto sintió un aguijón en su muslo. Instantáneamente se sintió mareado y cayó al suelo.

- Puede mostrarme eso en mi oficina. – dijo Yamaki sosteniendo la pistola de dardos tranquilizadores en la mano.


	6. Parte 5 El Escape del niño Lagartija

Carlos se levantó en la mañana con los primeros rayos del sol que atravesaban la ventana. No había dormido bien. Deseaba haber podido dormir con un ojo abierto. Esa cosa que vio la noche anterior era de verdad y estaba todavía en la casa.

Escuchó cuidadosamente. Ni un ruido. Su padre se había ido de seguro. Con un suspiro se volteo y vio unos ojos rojos viéndolo fijamente.

- Tu!!!!!!. – gritó a la criatura que estaba parada sin moverse al pie de la cama.

- Hola....... – emitió la criatura con sus labios.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ayer?

- Aprender a hablar.... ¿creo? – ¿Tu eres Carlos, si? – Dijo lentamente y pausado.

- Bueno, parece que tu ya sabias hablar .¿Dé donde vienes?

- No recuerdo.... – respondió el animal en forma de lagartija confundido.

- ¿ Qué le viste de interesante a mi computador?

- No lo se.... Algo de adentro me llamaba.....

- Bueno, quien quiera que seas, tenemos que regresarte a tu lugar. Mientras tanto creo que deberé mostrarte los alrededores.

Así, Carlos empezó a enseñar su casa al nuevo y molesto visitante quien señalaba todo y preguntaba todo y trataba de tocar todo, lo cual molestaba a Carlos.

- Mira. Me voy a bañar. ¿Por qué no te sientas frente a esa cosa que se llama televisión y ves algo por un rato, ¿ok?

- Esta bien. – respondió la criatura recibiendo el control remoto de Carlos.

Carlos salió de la ducha y se vistió rápido. Salió a la sala y vio a la criatura contemplar la pantalla en silencio. A esta hora todo lo que se podía ver en televisión eran telenovelas. Estaba viendo una, donde una pareja estaba a punto de besarse en la boca. Carlos se interpuso entre el y la pantalla.

- ¿Te diviertes?

- ¡Oye! Yo estaba viendo eso!

- No me digas que ves eso interesante.

- Usan mucho la palabra amor. ¿Sabes por que?

- ¿Amor? ¿Qué sabes tu de eso?

- Bueno, busque en mi cabeza y encontré cientos de definiciones.....

- Bueno... bueno... mira... el amor es un sentimiento humano. Significa que las palabras no son suficientes para describir y definir.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno... es algo que se siente. Cuando encuentras a alguien que te importa actúas de manera diferente a la usual. Aun así, hay muchas clases de amor..........bien, fin de la discusión. – dijo Carlos apartándose y caminando hacia la cocina. Luego dijo - Estoy preparando desayuno. Tu ¿Qué tomas?

- Yo? .......¿Comer? No gracias.

- Bueno. Olvídalo. – dijo Carlos a la distancia.

Después de desayunar Carlos regreso a su habitación para usar su computador. Todo era normal. La red estaba funcionado nuevamente. En una sala de conversación usual estaba Clara.

Hola Clara. ¿Que tal estas?

Estoy bien. Tuve examen ayer y me fue bien.

Me alegro. Tengo que contarte de mi vida. Las últimas 24 horas han sido una locura.

Mi día también fue raro. Bueno empieza tu......

-------------------Servidor ocupado--------------------

- ¿Qué? No otra vez! – exclamó Carlos cuando su teléfono celular empezó a timbrar.

Carlos lo tomó de su escritorio. La pantalla digital mostraba un número que el jamás había visto. Aun así, presionó el botón para recibir la llamada.

- Alo?

- Escúcheme con cuidado..... –decía la voz de un hombre que sonaba muy lejos y rodeada de estática. – Tiene que salir de su casa ahora.

- ¿Quien es usted? ¿Es esto una broma?

- Mientras hablamos un equipo especializado de gente viene a su casa con la policía...... Quieren a la criatura.

- Oiga!! Como supo....... – respondió Carlos nerviosamente quien fue interrumpido por el hombre nuevamente.

- No tenemos tiempo. ¿Tiene algún medio de transporte?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Tienes auto?!!!

- Si. Hay un carro parqueado en el garaje.

- Quiero que maneje al aeropuerto de su ciudad. Tiene que darse prisa. – dijo la voz antes que la llamada se cortara.

Carlos se paró de su silla muy nervioso. Cerró los ojos sin poder creerlo pero regreso a la realidad nuevamente cuando escuchó a la distancia el sonido de sirenas.

"Esto es ridículo!" pensó el mientras veía a su nuevo amigo en la sala viendo televisión.

- Niño lagartija! Se acabó la diversión. Tenemos que irnos. – dijo Carlos entrando a la sala apagando el Tv.

- Oye!!! Ese no es mi nombre!

- Entonces, ¿cual es?

- Uuuuuhhhhh.... no lo recuerdo. – dijo la criatura encogiéndose de hombros.

- Te llamaré Luis. ¿Que tal?..... Tenemos que irnos.

- ¿Adonde iremos?

- Te explicare en la salida. – dijo Carlos tomando las llaves de la camioneta pick up de la mesa del recibidor.

Bajaron al garaje por la escalera. Afortunadamente la gente prefería el ascensor por lo que nadie vio a Luis bajando. Además, por fortuna, la pick up estaba parqueada con el frente mirando a la salida; por lo que sería fácil sacarla del subterráneo.

Carlos se sentó en el asiento del conductor y le dijo a Luis que se agachara en el asiento del copiloto. Tomó aire y encendió el motor. Había recibido la licencia recientemente por lo que este seria su primer paseo alejándose de su barrio.

- Mi papá va a matarme!!! – murmuró mientras sacaba el auto a la calle.

Manejó por pequeñas calles secundarias hasta que llego a una principal. La séptima era una de las vías principales en esta ciudad.

- Ahora, ¿Cómo llego al aeropuerto.?..... – se preguntó Carlos en voz alta.

- A la derecha. – dijo Luis espontáneamente.

- ¿Que?

- Cuando estuve con tu computador ayer reconocí esta área de la ciudad en un mapa satelital. La ciudad solo tiene un aeropuerto principal.

- Esta bien. Entonces vamos a la derecha.....

Manejó por la Carrera séptima hasta la intersección con la calle 116. Miró hacia atrás y vio que en dirección contraria se encaminaban numerosas camionetas de color negro.

" Esto va en serio" pensó Carlos asustado.

- Ahora aquí a la izquierda. – dijo Luis como un autómata.

" Es como tener un GPS de carne y hueso" pensó Carlos mientras manejaba por las calles de la gran ciudad.

Manejó por un largo tiempo hasta la avenida Boyacá y luego tomó la Avenida El Dorado que era la única vía de acceso al aeropuerto.

- Me pregunto a donde vamos a parar...... – dijo Carlos cuando el teléfono móvil empezó a sonar dentro de la guantera.

Carlos alcanzó el teléfono y contesto.

- Parece que eludiste a los malos por ahora. – dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

- No se porque te estoy haciendo caso.... – dijo Carlos molesto.

- Hiciste bien. Ahora, pon atención. Cuando te diga, te estacionas cerca de un área donde hay hangares cerca. Hay un punto ciego donde nadie te verá. – el hombre hizo una pausa. Luego, súbitamente exclamó. – Ahora!!!

Carlos se arrimó al andén y parqueó la pick up muy cerca de una serie de puertas de acero.

- ¿Ahora que.?.... – le dijo Carlos al extraño

- Hay una cerradura electrónica que controla la puerta del extremo derecho. Ve allá y la abriré.

Ambos corrieron al extremo derecho. Nadie estaba allí.

- Listo.

- Cuando te diga, gira la perilla con suavidad y rápido corran hasta el final del corredor. No miren hacia atrás o se detengan hasta llegar al extremo.

- Un momento... ¿Cómo sabes que....?

- Ahora!"

Como si lo hubiera picado una abeja Carlos abrió la puerta y corrió por el corredor llevando a Luis de la mano.

- Bien. Nadie los ha visto. Ahora abre la puerta a la derecha. Hay una jaula de perro muy cerca cuando cruces. Dile a él que se meta allí. Luego, tu tienes que volver por donde entraste.


	7. Parte 6 La Isla, la niña y el Halcon

Carlos siguió las instrucciones. Nerviosamente cruzó la puerta con miedo de que al otro lado, la policía del aeropuerto lo estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos, pero no había nadie allí. La jaula para perro estaba unos meros de la puerta que había acabado de abrir. Por todas partes habían carros de remolque llenos de maletas y paquetes de diversos tamaños.

- Dile a la criatura que se meta en la jaula. Ya!!! – dijo la voz del hombre irritada.

- No lo voy a dejar aquí solo!

- Lo verás nuevamente, pero tienes que seguir mis instrucciones o te van a agarrar.

- Luis... Entra en la jaula.

- Tengo miedo... – dijo Luis.

- Lo sé. Pero es la única oportunidad de estar seguros. Ahora ve..... – dijó empujando a Luis dentro de la jaula y asegurándola.

Regresó por el mismo camino de manera silenciosa. En la calle nuevamente se subió a la pick up y manejo hasta el parqueadero de acuerdo a las instrucciones del extraño. Luego, caminó hasta la terminal de pasajeros.

- Ahora ve hasta el mostrador de COPA Airlines. Di tu nombre y no digas nada mas, de acuerdo?

- Esta bien....

Carlos llegó hasta la recepcionista de COPA.

- Buenos días. ¿Tiene reservación?

- Si. Soy Carlos Díaz.

- Si señor Díaz. Aquí esta su tiquete para San Juan de Puerto Rico.

- ¿¡¡Puerto Rico!!!!? – exclamó Carlos en voz alta haciendo que la otra gente parada en la línea se quedara viéndolo.

- ¿Algún problema?

- No. Solo que me emociona cada vez que viajo.

- Esta bien. Que tenga un feliz viaje.

- Gracias. – dijo Carlos recibiendo el tiquete sin poder evitar murmurar para si.

Abordó el avión y pronto estaba despegando.

- Esta mañana era una persona normal y ahora sin saber porque, me dirijo a una isla. ¿Qué esta pasando????!!!! – se preguntaba a si mismo.

Se puso a pensar, que si esto se trataba de una trampa, ya hubiera sido apresado en el aeropuerto y su amigo estaría bajo custodia. Como ninguna de las dos cosas había sucedido parecía justo tomar una siesta por el resto del viaje.

Finalmente, el avión llego al Aeropuerto Internacional Muñoz Marín de Puerto Rico. Carlos salió del avión al calor infernal de la isla. Afortunadamente cuando ingresó en la terminal sintió la frescura del aire acondicionado. El teléfono móvil sonó otra vez.

- Estoy aquí. ¿Ahora que? – dijo con excitación. Era como estar en una película de James Bond.

- Ve al reclamo de equipaje y simplemente di tu nombre. Te entregaran la jaula.

Fue hasta el reclamo de equipajes y dijo su nombre al empleado que estaba cerca de las bandas transportadoras. Éste regresó tras unos minutos con la jaula.

- ¿Qué clase de animal es este? - pregunto el empleado. – Los perros no se atrevían a acercarse.

- Es uno raro e importado. – dijo Carlos con una gigantesca sonrisa en el rostro.

El teléfono sonó nuevamente.

- Bien. Sigo aquí. ¿Qué sigue?

- Ve hacia la salida principal y a tres cuadras encontraras un callejón que te llevara a un campo abandonado cerca de hangares abandonados. Allí podrás soltar a la criatura.

- Esta bien. – dijo Carlos cortando la llamada. Solo quería salir de allí para preguntarle a ese sujeto lo que estaba pasando.

Siguió las instrucciones. Caminó hasta un campo que parecía que se usaba para pequeños cotejos de fútbol. Todo el terreno estaba rodeado de hangares viejos.

Luis salió de la jaula aliviado.

- Esos perros me estaban asustando. Menos mal que solo tuve que gruñir un poco para mantenerlos alejados.

- Bien por ti. - dijo Carlos a punto de reír. Luego, miró hacia el cielo y se preguntó: -¿Qué hacemos aquí?

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando Carlos escucho un gruñido cerca del lugar donde estaba.

- Luis? ¿Estas tu haciendo eso?

- No. No soy yo..... – respondió Luis arrugando la frente y adoptando una postura de combate.

De atrás de uno de los hangares venia el responsable de los gruñidos. Era como un toro gigantesco. Tenia ojos grandes y feroces y sobre ellos un par de cuernos amenazadores que terminaban en puntas metálicas filosas. Alrededor de su cuello tenia un collar de metal enorme con símbolos inscritos como también en sus enormes patas. Sobre el lomo parecía llevar una capa roja.

- ¿Amigo tuyo? – susurró Carlos mirando hacia el lado y abajo donde estaba Luis.

- No... no lo he visto antes. – Luis respondió mirando hacia la izquierda y arriba donde se encontraba Carlos.

El enorme buey los miraba fijamente y gruñía como un toro listo para atacar.

Carlos vio la entrada de uno de los hangares que estaba cerca. La puerta estaba abierta. Se movió con lentitud al principio pero después como un rayo alzó a Luis y corrió hasta esa entrada como un loco. El buey corría detrás de ellos.

Como un corredor olímpico Carlos cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta metálica sólidamente detrás de el. El buey comenzó a estrellar su cabeza contra la puerta sin poder abrirla.

Carlos miro a su alrededor. Era un hangar desierto. Paredes de concreto en todo lado con un techo de zinc que estaba varios metros sobre ellos. El buey seguía tratando de derribar la puerta, y los pasadores de ésta ya estaban empezando a doblarse. Carlos estaba en pánico y no podía moverse.

Luis se acercó a una de las paredes de los lados y se quedo viéndola como si estuviera hipnotizado. De repente recordó algo.

Empezó a caminar hacia atrás, como tomando impulso sin quitar la mirada de la pared.

- Luis? ¿Qué estas haciendo? – tartamudeo Carlos.

- Sacándonos de aquí!!!! – grito Luis corriendo hacia la pared del hangar a toda velocidad.

- Estas loco?!!!1 – grito Carlos cuando vio que Luis había golpeado la pared con la cabeza. Hubo un ruido ensordecedor. La pared se había fracturado y había quedado un enorme agujero en su lugar.

Carlos corrió hasta esa pared para ayudar a Luis, quien simplemente se levantó algo aturdido.

- ¿Estas bien?! – pregunto Carlos dándole golpecitos en el hombro.

- ¡¡Sabía que podía hacer eso!!. – exclamó Luis después de unos segundos. – Vamos, salgamos de aquí. – dijo señalando la salida que había acabado de crear.

Ambos pasaron a través del agujero y se encontraron en la colina que estaba al lado del hangar. Corrieron a lo largo de la colina tratando de huir del buey y poder escapar. Pero el animal los vio y empezó a perseguir nuevamente.

El campo en frente se volvió irregular y alrededor habían paredes y columnas de viejas construcciones en demolición. El buey se detuvo a unos metros de los dos y de pronto se puso de pie apoyándose en las patas traseras. Carlos vio esto aterrorizado. La criatura ahora parecía un mítico minotauro (mitad toro, mitad humano), sus pezuñas delanteras se transformaron en manos similares a las humanas y parecía que quería alcanzar algo en su espalda. Era una espada gigantesca que la criatura ahora blandía y que por su apariencia podría cortar metal por la mitad.

El buey levantó su espada con la intención de atacar pero de pronto sintió que su brazo era halado hacia un lado. Se dio cuenta que su brazo estaba atorado a una de la viejas paredes por un objeto que parecía un boomerang. Su brazo estaba atrapado entre los extremos de esta arma que había sido arrojado por alguien desde el lado opuesto de la colina.

Carlos vio a lo lejos, el dueño de la extraña arma. Era una criatura alada y emplumada que estaba parada sobre la colina. Tenia un brillante pico amarillo y ojos azules rutilantes. La mayoría de su cuerpo estaba cubierta con plumas cafés. Parecía un águila americana parándose como un caballero junto a una joven niña que tenia un vestido largo blanco. Aunque llegaba solo a la cintura de la niña en estatura, estaba de pie orgullosamente como un poderoso guerrero indio y como tal llevaba en su cabeza una balaca con una pluma con la punta hacia arriba.

- Aléjense de ahí!!! – gritó la niña a Carlos y a Luis quienes gatearon para ponerse a salvo de ese buey. – Lyle. Protégelos.

La criatura en forma de águila se arranco una pluma de cada lado de su cuerpo con sus alas que parecían manos. En sus manos, las plumas se encorvaron y se pusieron rígidas como sables que brillaban con el sol. Ahora, blandiendo estas dos espadas saltó hacia el enemigo como un ninja.

El buey había liberado su brazo de la pared y furioso trato de atacar a Lyle con su espada fallando por unos centímetros. Lyle puso sus pies sobre la pared y haciendo un salto mortal pateo la quijada del buey con sus garras de ave de rapiña.

El buey se irritó aun mas y empezó a abanicar su espada, la cual Lyle esquivaba con graciosos movimientos.

Finalmente, Lyle salto por encima de la cabeza del buey y con un movimiento de una de sus espadas rebanó su garganta. Carlos cerró los ojos temiendo ver un baño de sangre, pero lo que vio era mas impresionante. El cuello del buey emitió un brillo en el punto donde Lyle había cortado. Con un suspiro largo el buey cayó sobre sus rodillas al piso. Su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer como si se estuviera desintegrado.

Antes de desaparecer por completo gritó algo que dejó desconcertado a todo mundo.

- Traidores!!!! – fueron las últimas palabras que salían del cuerpo del desvanecí ente buey.


	8. Parte 7 Algoritmo Biologicamente Mejorad...

Carlos y Luis boqueaban como tratando de salir de un estado de shock. Lyle puso sus alas de regreso en su cuerpo colocándolas en su espalda y estas se adhirieron nuevamente como por arte de magia.

- ¿Están bien? – preguntó la niña bajando de la colina.

- Gracias a tu amigo lo estamos. – respondió Carlos.

- Su nombre es Lyle. El mío es Aurora.

- Yo soy Carlos. Y el es Luis. Dime. ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

- Un hombre llamó a mi casa y me dijo que un amigo de Lyle estaba en problemas cerca al aeropuerto. Lyle dijo que podía olfatear algo familiar y me guió hasta aquí.

- ¿Te dijo quien era? – preguntó Carlos sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

- No. Pero si parecía saber que me había encontrado con Lyle ayer en la noche cuando regresaba de mi casa.

- ¿Cómo te encontraste con el?

- Lo encontré cerca de aquel sitio. – dijo ella señalando a lo lejos. – allí...

- Puedo ver una antena de comunicaciones. ¿Té dijo qué hacía aquí......?. – decía Carlos cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar nuevamente. ..... Carlos estaba furioso.

- Escúcheme bien...!!! Explíqueme ahora mismo porque estoy escapado de mi casa y un toro gigante quiso cortarme por la mitad!!!!

- Cálmese.... Parece que ellos los han localizado.

- ¿Quienes son "ellos"?

- Los científicos que quieren apoderarse de sus amigos. Parece que tienen algunas criaturas propias.

- ¿Qué tienen de importante estos animales para que nos quieran perseguir de esta forma.?

- Bueno, veras, ellos no son simplemente animales. Son un constructo de inteligencia artificial.

- ¿Cómo un Robot?

- Oh no, ellos son mucho mas que eso..... Imagina a alguien con las capacidades de un robot; su memoria, sus habilidades de calcular, su velocidad, mezclados con una forma de vida orgánica: un ABM.

- ¿Un ABM?

- Un Algoritmo Biológicamente mejorado. Poderosos como máquinas pero elásticos y móviles como una criatura orgánica.

- Bien. Eso responde la mitad de la pregunta. Ahora ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

- Como puedes deducirlo, estas criaturas no pertenecen a este mundo. Ellos accidentalmente entraron en el, y necesitan de su ayuda para regresar. El problema es que unos científicos pudieron detectar su presencia y ahora quieren atraparlos.

- ¿A donde vamos a parar con esto?

- Este camino tiene un final. Sus amigos han instalado un punto de encuentro para regresar a su mundo pero esta localizado mas al norte así que deben continuar.

- ¿Qué tan al norte es?

- Tienen que cruzar el mar hasta los Estados Unidos de América.

- ¿¿Que??!!!!!!!!! ¿No es suficiente que podamos tener problemas en este país? Ahora, ¿quieres que nos metamos en problemas con las autoridades de estados unidos?!!! Policía, guardia costera y quien sabe que mas.....?!!!

- ¡¡No hay opción!!! – gritó el hombre al otro lado de la línea interrumpiendo a Carlos. – Sus cuerpos están hechos de datos. Si no llegan al punto de encuentro sus datos en este mundo se degradaran hasta que se desintegren. ¿De verdad quieres eso?!!!!

- No. No creo. – respondió Carlos calmándose un poco. – Pero, ¿Cómo vamos a cruzar? – se preguntó Carlos y se le ocurrió algo. – ya se!. Porque no hacemos lo mismo que hicimos en mi país y nos escabullimos en un avión.

- No es posible. el aeropuerto ya debe estar vigilado por la policía. Además, pregunta a tus nuevos amigos otra razón para no ir en esa dirección.

- ¿De qué esta hablando?. – susurro Carlos a Aurora quien estaba cerca. Carlos había tapado la bocina con la mano.

- Otro de los nuestros esta perdido por aquí.... – dijo Lyle mirando vagamente hacia el cielo.

Carlos arrugo la frente con esta respuesta. Tomo un suspiro y continuo la conversación pero el sujeto había colgado.

- Bien.... – dijo Carlos al resto del grupo. – No podemos ir por aire. Supongo que tendremos que navegar, pero primero, necesitamos un transporte. Ustedes quédense aquí y ya regreso. – dijo Carlos alejándose caminando en dirección al aeropuerto.

Media hora mas tarde Carlos apareció por otro lado distinto.

- Síganme. – dijo señalando hacia la autopista de salida del aeropuerto.

Todos lo siguieron por un buen rato hasta que llegaron al borde de la autopista. Allí había un auto compacto amarillo.

- ¿Que tal? Lo alquile utilizando una tarjeta de crédito.

Alegres todos abordaron el vehículo. Aurora fue de gran ayuda porque podía orientar a Carlos por la ciudad.

El cielo estaba oscureciendo. Grandes nubarrones cubrían el cielo y amenazaban con una tormenta. Carlos encendió el radio.

- Y en noticias internacionales, en Asia las autoridades continúan en la búsqueda de un niño perdido en zona rural de indochina. Llama la atención de este caso que testigos en la zona aseguran que una criatura había raptado al niño. Uno de los destacamentos del ejercito chino colabora en la búsqueda.... seguiremos informando...... – con esto, Carlos apagó el radio.

"¿Será alguien como nosotros?" –pensó Carlos mientras estacionaba el auto cerca de la zona de muelles. Estaba desierto. El camino hacia la playa estaba cerrado y había banderines rojos por todas partes. Un letrero de advertencia estaba en el frente.

"Playa y desembarcadero cerrados por aviso de tormenta"

- Genial. – dijo Carlos apagando el motor del vehículo.

- Esta por allá.... –dijo Lyle mirando hacia la playa.

Todos descendieron del vehículo. A pesar de la leve llovizna, el viento era muy fuerte y se alcanzaba a ver en el mar grandes olas que podrían hundir al instante cualquier bote pequeño.

- Esperen aquí. – voy al baño. – dijo Carlos señalando la casa del embarcadero. – ¿Vienen?.

- Yo ya fui esta mañana. – dijo Aurora.

- ¿Baño? – se preguntaron Lyle y Luis entre si.

- ¿Como? No me digan que no necesitan.

- ¿Eliminar desechos? Si, pero ya hicimos eso en el auto.

- ¿Que?!!!!!! – exclamó Carlos corriendo de vuelta al auto alquilado. En el asiento trasero habían dos pequeñas tiras de color rosa enroscadas que no despedían mal olor.

- ¿Es todo?! – dijo Carlos recogiendo con una servilleta el pequeño desecho.

- Si. Creo que si ..... – dijo Luis apenado.

- ¡Qué práctico! – dijo sarcásticamente Carlos indicando a todos que caminaran hacia la playa.

Caminaron a lo largo de la playa. Estaba totalmente desierta.

- Me estabas contando como encontraste a Lyle..... – dijo Carlos dirigiendo la mirada a Aurora.

- Ah si.... te conté que lo encontré cerca de esa torre. Regresaba del mercado cuando escuche un quejido. Di la vuelta al callejón y lo encontré en el suelo. Estaba algo aturdido, así que decidí regresar a casa con el. Allí le pregunte que hacia el por ahí.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que no recordaba nada. Solo un relámpago de luz y que se encontró en medio de todas esas maquinas dentro de la caseta de esa torre. Tenia deseos de tocarlo todo y cuando toco una de las computadoras sintió que su cuerpo se quemaba y quedo aturdido. Ya sabes el resto....

- No confío en el tipo del teléfono.

- Si.... lo note cuando hablabas con el -dijo la niña con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Miren allí.... – dijo Lyle señalando a lo lejos.

Se veía a lo lejos un pequeño resplandor. A medida que se aproximaban Carlos se dio cuenta que era una fogata y al lado un campamento con una carpa.

- Esperen aquí. – ordenó Carlos.

Se acercó a inspeccionar. No había nadie. Miró en dirección al mar y vio a alguien sentado frente a éste muy cerca de donde golpeaban las olas. Carlos se acerco lentamente. Evidentemente era una persona de piel morena y cabello crespo quien estaba sentado contemplando el mar.


	9. Parte 8 La Transformacion Conexion Miami

- Eh... hola. – susurró Carlos al extraño que parecía un joven de 16 años

Esta persona levantó la mano haciendo señas indicando a Carlos que se acercara a su lado.

- ¿Puedes verlo? – preguntó de repente el chico.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Carlos enfocando la mirada al oscuro mar.

- Lo vi ayer cuando vine a recoger coral. Nadie me creyó, así que vine de nuevo para ver si vuelve a aparecer.

Estaba oscuro. Carlos estaba tratando de adaptar su ojos a la oscuridad, cuando de pronto a unos metros vio una silueta saltar de la superficie para regresar unos segundos después a las profundidades.

- ¿Qué es eso? – se preguntaba Carlos quien se esforzaba para ver con mayor claridad.

Lyle se impacientó y caminó unos pasos muy cerca donde estaban los dos jóvenes viendo el mar como lelos.

- Estas aquí..... – murmuró Lyle. Haciendo que el muchacho volteara quien gritó y se sobresaltó de repente.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? – gritó nerviosamente.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, son amigos míos. – dijo Carlos tomando al chico por el hombro.

De pronto, escucharon que el agua chapoteaba detrás de ellos. Dieron la vuelta y vieron que la silueta había emergido nuevamente y que se aproximaba a la orilla.

Finalmente con la penumbra de la fogata cercana vieron como se arrastraba a la playa una extraña criatura. Su cuerpo era como la de una foca pero su cabeza era mas grande. Tenia una orejas que parecían tiras delgadas de papel que ondeaban con el viento marino. Tenía unos ojos verdes grandes y profundos y sobre su cabeza, por el centro, tenia una pequeña cabellera de color rojizo. Se arrastraba utilizando sus patas delanteras con enormes uñas y tras de si su cuerpo era mas pequeño con sus patas traseras mas pequeñas y redondeadas. Alrededor de sus ojos tenia marcas de color púrpura y en la patas habían marcas del mismo color en forma de polígonos. Se detuvo allí, a unos metros y miró a las tres personas presentes.

Luego, se arrastró donde estaba la fogata y trató de voltear un recipiente que estaba al lado.

- Oye?! – gritó el muchacho. – Eso fue lo que pesque hoy!! – regañó el muchacho acercándose a la criatura quien atemorizada, se encogió en el suelo y empezó a tiritar. Tenia una mirada triste y confundida.

- Ya, ya.... tranquilo.... – dijo el muchacho acercándose despacio.

La criatura miró a Lyle y a Luis e hizo un gesto alegre como si hubiera encontrado a alguien perdido. El muchacho se sentó a su lado y le acaricio el lomo. La criatura complacida se acurruco al lado de el.

- Eres simpático. Te llamaré Hank.

- Y tu nombre. ¿cuál es? – preguntó Carlos.

- Yo soy Héctor, mucho gusto. – respondió el muchacho.

Se sentaron alrededor de la fogata y Carlos explicó todo lo que había pasado. Después de eso, Héctor miró incrédulo a todo el grupo.

- ¿A Estados Unidos? Já..... Con la tormenta que se aproxima no me atrevería ni a darme un chapuzón cerca de la orilla.

Había parado de lloviznar, pero el viento estaba aun mas fuerte y mas nubarrones se acumulaban en el cielo.

La oscuridad de la noche fue cortada por luces centelleantes en la lejanía. El silencio fue reemplazado por el sonido de sirenas estruendosas. De pronto sobrevoló un helicóptero el cual encendió una luz buscadora en dirección a la playa.

- Esta es la policía! Quédense donde están! Repito quédense donde están – decía la voz por alto parlante desde el helicóptero.

Carlos podía ver que a lo lejos, camionetas negras descendían a la playa cortando la arena a gran velocidad.

Carlos exclamó una grosería y Aurora se tapó los oídos... – nos cogieron!!!

Aurora temió que se llevaran a Lyle y se abalanzó sobre el abrazándolo con fuerza.

- No quiero que te lleven!!!!, no quiero que te lleven!!!!! – gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos.

Lyle sintió dentro de si una gran amargura. Ella había sido cariñosa con el y alguien venia a separarlos. Sintió rabia e impotencia y lo peor es que sentía que estos sentimientos se acumulaban dentro de el y que iban a explotar. Cerró los ojos para eludir la realidad. Deseó que pudiera volar y escapar de todo aquello llevándose a Aurora con el.

De pronto, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo había crecido. Sus alas ahora eran enormes y su estatura se elevaba a mas de cinco metros. Al ver hacia abajo pudo ver a Aurora con la boca entreabierta mirándolo anonadada. A su cabeza le habían crecido un par de cuernos curvos.

- Suban sobre mi!!! – se le ocurrió exclamar en ese momento.

Hombres sosteniendo linternas se aproximaban al sitio de la fogata. El grupo al ver esto, hicieron caso a Lyle sin vacilar.

Estando todos encima Lyle aleteó un par de veces, lo cual apago la fogata en un instante y formó una tormenta de arena alrededor de aquel sitio casi sepultando a los hombres que se aproximaban. Aleteó otro par de veces y se elevó al cielo.

Luego, arqueó sus alas y aleteó con mas fuerza y con esto, voló disparado hacia la oscuridad del mar con todos sus amigos sobre el.

* * *

En tierra varios hombres se levantaron cubiertos de arena totalmente. Uno de ellos hablaba enojado por radioteléfono

- Rojo 1 a base! Rojo 1 a base! En que dirección salió el objetivo?

- Aquí Base. Perdimos contacto por radar.

- Qué?! Pero si estaban allí hace unos segundos!!

- Debe estar volando a muy baja altura.

- Demonios! – protestó el corpulento hombre vestido de negro quien caminó a donde estaba la camioneta. Dejó el radioteléfono a un lado mientras se quitaba los zapatos para sacarles la arena.

- Rojo 1, aquí Delta 7. – se escuchaba en el radioteléfono por otra frecuencia.

- Aquí rojo 1. – respondió el hombre terminando de sacudirse la arena de la ropa.

- Tenemos los primeros análisis de las muestras tomadas del campo contiguo al aeropuerto.

- Que encontraron?

- Encontramos un arma en forma de boomerang. A simple vista parece una espada angulada pero con el microscopio vimos fibras que nos hace pensar que se trata de una pluma.

- ¿Una pluma? – respondió sorprendido el hombre secándose el sudor con un pañuelo.

- Jamás había visto algo semejante. Según los análisis esta hecha de fibras de poliamida mezclado con tejido orgánico y otros compuestos desconocidos. La organización de las fibras le dieron filo a la pluma.

- Manden eso al laboratorio. ¿Algún otro reporte?

- No señor. Sospechamos que si voló, se dirige al norte.

- Bien, avisen a todos los aeropuertos de los países vecinos. Es probable que se dirijan a Estados Unidos, así que avisa a la guardia costera.

- Ya lo intentamos, pero nos responden que les es imposible vigilar el espacio aéreo en este momento.

- ¿Por que?

- Dicen que recibieron reportes de las costas de Miami de un monstruo marino atacando las embarcaciones. Tienen las manos ocupadas.

- Y no van a poder desocuparlas. Según estos análisis, estas criaturas probablemente no son afectadas por ningún arma humana.

- ¿Que hacemos entonces?

- Tendremos que pedir autorización para continuar la búsqueda.

- Ya trabajamos en eso. Un helicóptero espera para llevarlo a Fort Lauderdale.

- Voy en camino. – dijo apagando el radio.

* * *

Lyle surcaba los cielos muy cerca al oscuro mar. Por fortuna lograron eludir la tormenta. Aurora le abrazaba su enorme cuello con gran cariño puesto que esto había pasado porque el no quería que nada los separara.

Los demás iban aferrados al cuerpo de la gigantesca águila temiendo que pudieran caer en cualquier instante.

Después de unos minutos, Lyle estabilizó el vuelo haciendo que sobre su lomo todos pudieran estar tranquilos.

- Eso estuvo cerca! – gritó Carlos a Héctor quien estaba al lado opuesto cerca del ala derecha.

- Si. Por poco y nos agarran!

Con esta calma, todos pudieron agruparse en la parte del centro de la espalda del enorme animal.

- ¿Y ahora que? – preguntó Aurora.

- Debemos continuar....... supongo. – dijo Carlos.

- Qué pasará con el guardacostas cuando nos aproximemos a Miami. – preguntó Héctor.

- No lo se........ – respondió Carlos con voz de preocupación.

- Es tarde. Creo que debemos dormir...... – dijo Héctor

- No creo que podamos. – dijo Carlos mirando alrededor.

Después de unos minutos, Carlos, Héctor y Aurora estaban acurrucados uno contra el otro dormitando. Luis y Hank estaban cerca de la parte trasera de Lyle charlando.

- ¿Cuál será nuestro destino? – pregunto Hank a Luis mirando hacia el cielo

- No lo se. Quizás sea el mismo que el de Lyle. – respondió Luis mirando hacia donde estaban los humanos. – protegerlos a ellos.

De repente, ambos sintieron una sensación extraña. Caminaron hasta la parte de adelante, el cuello de Lyle.

- Oye Lyle! Sentiste algo?

- Lo percibo....... pero está mucho mas adelante.

- Yo también lo siento...... – murmuro Hank.

Pasó el tiempo y sobre el inmenso mar amaneció. Hank y Luis podían ver en el vacío como el azul del mar se hacía evidente.

- ¿Qué lugar es este? – preguntó Luis. – Es muy hermoso y azul.

- Mira! – dijo Hank señalando con una pata. – Esas criaturas pueden meterse allí y moverse como yo pude hacerlo.

- A propósito..... – interrumpió Luis. - ¿Recuerdas de donde viniste?

- No. Solo se que en una torre cerca a la orilla tenían unas maquinas y no pude resistir la tentación de tocarlas. No podía hablar y estaba confundido cuando de repente la estática del radio me dejó aturdido y me lance al agua dándome cuenta que podía decir palabras.

Carlos, Héctor y Aurora se despertaron en ese momento. Todos estaban impresionados de la vista privilegiada. Se veía detrás de ellos los nubarrones que se alejaban y adelante se veía el tenue amanecer mezclado entre escasas nubes dando un color naranja al cielo.


	10. La Caida del Halcon Marron

Que bonita vista. –dijo Carlos. – Pero... ¿sabemos adonde vamos.?

Mi instinto dice que es en esa dirección. – respondió Lyle.

Con el amanecer pudieron caer en cuenta lo cerca que Lyle volaba de la superficie del mar.

Ten cuidado porque podríamos caer.

No se preocupen. Creo que ya nos aproximamos a tierra firme.

Miren allí! – exclamo Héctor señalando hacia adelante.

Se veían centelleos en el cielo. Eran puntos pequeños brillantes que relampagueaban y de pronto se volvían a apagar.

¿Que es eso? – preguntó Carlos.

La respuesta no tardó mucho, porque a medida que se acercaban, se escuchaban fuertes explosiones que provenían de la costa. Uno de los centelleantes puntos se aproximó a ellos y paso por el lado con un estrepitoso ruido.

Era un avión caza de la fuerza aérea norteamericana.

Sujétense. – exclamó Lyle desplegando un poco mas las alas haciendo que ganara altura de repente lo cual sorprendió a todos los que estaban sobre el.. Todos gritaban de terror aferrándose a las plumas de Lyle como si fueran a arrancárselas.

Luego, pudieron ver hacia atrás y vieron que el avión daba la vuelta pero que al regresar no parecía estar interesado en ellos. Cuando pasó nuevamente cerca, se dieron cuenta que el objetivo del avión estaba en la costa.

Era un enorme monstruo en forma de calamar con la cabeza alargada en forma de quilla de barco. Su cuerpo era totalmente de color negro y agitaba furiosamente los tentáculos sepultando bajo el mar las pequeñas embarcaciones que se encontraban alrededor. Sus enormes piernas le daban una estatura de mas o menos 10 metros.

El avión se aproximo casi en picada y luego se escucharon estruendosas detonaciones producidas por el fuego de ametralladoras que impactaban sobre la criatura sin poder hacerle daño alguno. Sobrevoló sobre el pulpo gigante y volvió a dar la vuelta.

Al volver a pasar cerca de Lyle el cuerpo de éste se meció hacia los lados haciendo que Héctor perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al vació.

Héctor! – solo pudo gritar Carlos cuando lo vio caer del extremo del cuerpo de Lyle. Se asomó a mirar al mar y vio una capa de espuma donde Héctor había caído.

No pudo pronunciar otra palabra, cuando Hank se arrojó al vacío tras Héctor. Lyle se meció otra vez cuando el avión hizo otro pase haciendo que Carlos tuviera que aferrarse con mucha fuerza para no caerse.

Los segundos parecían horas, porque no había señales de Héctor o de Hank.

Lyle estaba volando muy cerca al pulpo quien intentaba derribarlo con sus tentáculos.

Cúbranse los oídos! – gritó Lyle.

Aurora obedeció como si fuese un reflejo, pero Carlos no entendió lo que pasaba hasta que escuchó un espantoso chillido que parecía provenir del pico de Lyle. Cubriéndose sus oídos, Carlos veía como, no solo los chillidos eran sonidos sino que desplazaban ondas que se tornaban visibles. Estas ondas golpearon al calamar dejándolo aturdido, pero éste no se rendía. Parecía empeñado en evitar que Lyle llegara a la costa.

En ese momento un proyectil impactó el cuerpo del pulpo dejándolo mas aturdido aun. Carlos miró hacia el lado de donde vino el proyectil, y ahí, en el mar, vio una criatura peluda totalmente blanca con un par de colmillos en formas de sable. En la frente tenia un cuerno alargado que de pronto se desprendía como un cohete y volaba como un misil hasta el objetivo. Con un segundo disparo, el pulpo se desintegro sin dejar rastro y fue en ese momento cuando Carlos se dio cuenta que en el lomo de aquel animal estaba Héctor a salvo del peligro.

Héctor! – gritó Aurora desde el lomo de Lyle mientras este posaba sus garras en tierra firme para aterrizar.

Oigan! Este es Hank... No sé que pasó – gritó Héctor bajándose del lomo de la enorme criatura la cual regreso a su estado previo.

Pasó un instante, y todos creían que lo mismo iba a pasar con Lyle cuando de pronto en el horizonte apareció el mismo helicóptero que los acosó en Puerto Rico.

Suban! – grito Lyle.

Levanto el vuelo y con todos abordo se alejo con gran rapidez.

Pensamos que te ibas a ahogar... – dijo Carlos.

Yo pensé lo mismo hasta que vi cómo Hank se transformo en esa cosa. – respondió Héctor con alegría dándole la mano a Hank.

Carlos hasta ahora notó que Héctor llevaba algo envuelto dentro de su camisa.

¿Qué llevas ahí?

No se. Aparentemente se estaba defendiendo del pulpo gigante y estaba inconsciente hundiéndose en el mar cuando Hank y yo lo recogimos.

Héctor se descubrió y desenvolvió de su camisa una pequeña criatura de color naranja. Tenia alas de murciélago en sus costados y su cuerpo era redondeado. Sus ojos parecían herméticamente sellados y su piel parecía estar hecho de suave terciopelo. Era notable que no tuviera nariz visible.

Parece un cerdito. – exclamo Aurora.

Estaba indefenso, por eso lo recogí.

En ese momento la criatura entreabrió lo ojos y muy débilmente dijo

No vayan... por favor.,.. corren peligro... – y con eso volvió a quedar inconsciente.

Volaron durante horas. En algún punto desolado tuvieron que aterrizar para tomar algo de comer e ir al baño. Lyle y los demás monstruos tuvieron que ocultarse detrás de una loma mientras los humanos entraron a un restaurante de comida rápida.

Después de comer, despegaron nuevamente en dirección norte. Aparentemente ninguno de los monstruos le apetecía la idea de comer algo, así que continuaron.

Poco tiempo después caía la noche y Aurora empezó a notar algo raro.

Lyle esta volando mas bajo. – susurró ella preocupada.

Carlos miró hacia los lados y se dio cuenta que efectivamente estaban perdiendo altura por lo cual se acerco al cuello de Lyle para preguntarle que pasaba.

Se estremeció al ver que Lyle respiraba con dificultad y que parecía increíblemente agotado.

¿Estas bien? – pregunto Carlos cuando de repente Lyle perdió altura súbitamente.

Estaban cayendo sobre un sitio donde habían muchos árboles. Lyle intentó con todas sus fuerzas de abrir sus alas lo mejor posible para planear hasta lograr aterrizar.

El aterrizaje fue forzoso. Lyle prácticamente arrastró la barriga contra suelo antes de poder detenerse.

Todos descendieron asustados y le preguntaron a Lyle lo que pasaba.

No me había dado cuenta... – susurró éste levantando su ala derecha levemente. Una especie de aguijón se había clavado allí.

¡Eso provino de ese maldito calamar! – exclamó Héctor.

Parece que estuviera envenenado... – dijo Carlos aproximándose a la gigantesca astilla de color marfil clavada bajo el ala de Lyle. La tomó con sus dos manos y la quitó arrojándola luego al suelo.

Con esto, Lyle gritó de dolor y su cuerpo regresó a su estado normal. Aurora lo tomó en sus brazos y noto que estaba tiritando.

En ese momento, un aullido muy fuerte heló la sangre de todos. Algo se movía entre los arbustos.

Detrás de los árboles apareció una criatura de gran estatura, unos tres metros; el triple de alto a los monstruos que acompañaban a los humanos. Tenia los ojos amarillentos y un alargado hocico con enormes colmillos. Su cuerpo era gris con marcas azules y tenía orejas en punta. Su pecho estaba cubierto por una banda de cuero con incrustaciones de metal. Lo curioso de esta criatura es que vestía pantalón Jean con unas rodilleras de metal con puntas que protruían de ellas. Y sus garras tenían objetos metálicos parecidos. Gruñía ferozmente y se disponía a atacar.


	11. Punto de Encuentro

Lyle se bajó de los brazos de Aurora y trató de usar sus plumas como espadas nuevamente pero esta vez ésta criatura fue mas veloz y con un golpe seco con sus garras lanzo a Lyle contra el tronco de un árbol cercano. La criatura parecía interesada en Héctor y el animal que el había rescatado del mar.

Luis y Hank pasaron al ataque interponiéndose en el camino pero el monstruo los golpeo con la misma fuerza con la que había golpeado a Lyle. El monstruo se aproximaba a Héctor velozmente pero fue interceptado por la espalda por Luis quien se aferraba con fuerza. Pero finalmente, esta criatura hombre lobo logró agarrar a Luis para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo. Iba a asestar el golpe final cuando sintió un crujido en la espalda.

Carlos lo había golpeado con una rama suelta de un árbol la cual se partió por la mitad en el momento del golpe. El monstruo volteó y manoteó a Carlos lanzándolo al piso.

El hombre lobo decidió que el último golpe seria para Carlos, pero en el momento de intentar atacarlo vio un resplandor blanco cruzar frente a sus ojos.

Carlos se quedó mirando impresionado al monstruo sujetándose la cara con sus garras.

Mis ojos, mis ojos – aullaba el animal.

Con su visión borrosa vio delante de el la fantasmagórica figura responsable del golpe.

Tenía un cuerpo blanco como la nieve. Sobre su redondeada cabeza tenia unas orejas puntiagudas que terminaban en tres puntas de color púrpura. Dio la vuelta y mostró que tenia unos ojos ovalados azules, y unos brillantes y sedosos bigotes que salían de los costados del rostro. Su cola, que tenía marcas de color púrpura ondeaba con el viento. Sus patas delanteras estaban cubiertas con unos guantes de cuero de color amarillento los cuales en las puntas de los dedos tenían unas uñas metálicas que brillaban con la tenue luz de la luna.

"Perfectamente podría sacarme los ojos a mi con esas cosas." Pensó Carlos viendo que la criatura traviesa adoptaba una postura muy diferente a la de los demás monstruos que había conocido.

Tu lo quisiste! Tu lo tuviste! – exclamó la criatura con voz claramente femenina.

¿Que? No dejaré que un Digimon hembra como tu me insulte así. – grito el otro monstruo abalanzándose sobre la gatuna criatura.

Con otro movimiento la criatura hembra desplegó las uñas de sus guantes como navajas automáticas y las enterró en el vientre del hombre lobo quien después de unos instantes de desplomarse al suelo se desintegró.

Pocos segundos después, se escuchó la voz de alguien buscando algo en el bosque.

Alba... – pronunciaba la voz de una mujer a lo lejos.

La criatura se puso alerta y emitió un fuerte maullido. Acto seguido se lamió las patas delanteras para luego acicalarse la cabeza.

Carlos se estaba poniendo de pie cuando vio salir de los árboles a la persona que llamaba a lo lejos y quien sostenía una linterna.

La luz de la linterna lo deslumbro pero al instante quedo boquiabierto al ver de quien se trataba.

¿Clara! – exclamó Carlos desconcertado.

¿Carlos! – dijo ella tapando su boca con la mano. – No puedo creerlo!...

Ya somos dos... ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Carlos estrechando la mano de Clara.

Lo mismo que tu supongo...o por dios! – exclamó al ver a los otros tres monstruos..

Así que, ella también se apareció en tu casa.

Si. – respondió Clara recobrando la compostura. ¿No es la mas hermosa gatita que hayas visto?

Peligrosa tal vez... – respondió Carlos.

¡Por Dios! – exclamó Clara. ¿Qué te pasó en tu ojo?

Fuimos atacados por otro monstruo. ¿Se ve muy mal?

Bueno, tendremos que conseguir hielo para eso. Así que vamos. Tengo el auto estacionado en la orilla de la carretera. Vamos.

Caminaron por el bosque por unos minutos en dirección a la carretera cuando de pronto se escucho un quejido en el cielo. Una sombra pasó de repente cerca de Héctor y le robo la criatura que tenía en brazos.

Oye! Devuélvelo! – gritaba Héctor a la criatura que se alejaba.

Corrió tras el pero solo podía ver cómo se desparecía en la oscura noche volando por el cielo. Todo sucedió tan rápido que los demás casi no se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido.

Espera! – gritó Carlos sujetándolo de la camisa. – Es inútil! Ya esta muy lejos.

Maldición! – exclamo Héctor golpeando el suelo con su puños.

Tenemos que salir primero de aquí y planear lo que vamos a hacer. – dijo Carlos poniendo la mano en el hombro de Héctor. – Mira. Estoy seguro que esa criatura tiene que llegar al mismo sitio que nosotros así que lo alcanzaremos tarde o temprano.

Entonces, que esperamos. – respondió Héctor con la mirada triste y determinada. – Vamos al auto.

Finalmente llegaron al borde de la carretera. Clara desactivo la alarma del automóvil Ford Taurus de color azul oscuro y cortésmente abrió las puertas a los extraños visitantes que tenía ante sus ojos.

Pocos minutos después se encontraban todos dentro del vehículo. Adelante, Clara conducía sin poder evitar echar vistazo por el espejo retrovisor para contemplar aquellas tres singulares criaturas. Alba estaba sentada en el puesto junto a la ventana derecha, y muy quieta miraba hacia fuera como si estuviera pensando algo. Aurora estaba en la mitad con Lyle en brazos quien se veía muy débil. Héctor trataba de acomodarse porque al lado Hank quería tomarse todo el pequeño espacio que quedaba junto con Luis. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los dos empezaron a discutir.

Finalmente en el asiento del copiloto estaba Carlos quien se veía enojado por el moretón que tenia en el ojo derecho junto con una cortada en la piel bajo éste.

Pronto encontraremos una farmacia de camino para buscarte algo de hielo y medicina para ese ojo.

Esta bien... – respondió Carlos con voz monótona.

Clara detuvo el auto cerca de la estación de gasolina. Pidió a todos que esperaran y poco después volvió con una bolsa de hielo, una botella de agua mineral y un frasco pequeño de plástico.

¿Tienes pañuelo? – preguntó Clara a Carlos alcanzándole las cosas por la ventana.

Si. No hay problema. – dijo Carlos sacando un cubito de hielo, envolviéndolo en el pañuelo y colocándoselo en el ojo inflamado. Luego se tomó una de las tabletas.

Clara se volvió a subir al auto y continuo conduciendo sin saber realmente cual era el plan a seguir.

No te pregunté como nos encontraste...

Bueno. cuando se cortó la comunicación por el chat, iba a contarte que regresaba a mi residencia estudiantil cuando note que de mi ventana alguien estaba colgando. Así, al abrir la ventana la vi a ella. Nunca había visto un gato tan raro en mi vida pero a pesar de eso la tome en mis brazos y ella se sintió instantáneamente a gusto conmigo. A la mañana siguiente casi me desmayo cuando me habló y me preguntó donde estaba. Pensé que era una locura pero la saqué a la calle conmigo para que pudiera ver el campus estudiantil donde estoy haciendo mi pasantía. Le enseñé muchas cosas durante el día. Visitamos la casa de una amiga quien casi se desmaya al ver como ella era capaz de caminar sobre sus dos pies, pero con el tiempo nos acostumbramos a su presencia. Charlamos y le enseñamos cosas de chicas.

Hmmmmmm... Con razón esa manera de actuar en el campo.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Bueno, cuando la vi en el bosque se notaba que se paraba diferente a los demás y se comportaba... bueno... como una chica.

¿Y eso es malo?

No supongo. Creó que le enseñaste bien. – respondió Carlos quien notó que a Clara se le escapaba una sonrisa cuando ella lo miraba de reojo.

Que! – dijo Carlos . ¿Me veo gracioso?

Me recuerdas a Pedro Picapiedra... ya sabes... poniéndose el filete de carne en el ojo.

Ja...ja...ja...ja. – respondió Carlos un poco ofendido.

En el asiento trasero el ambiente estaba algo pesado. Hank y Luis peleaban por la ventana. Empezaron a vociferar hasta un punto intolerable. En ese momento Carlos se volteo y miró hacia el asiento trasero muy enojado.

Dejen eso ustedes dos! –gritó muy enojado. – Estamos en peligro y ustedes están molestando!

Con esto, inmediatamente se apaciguaron los ánimos.

Oye, no los regañes así. – dijo Clara tratando de no quitar los ojos de la carretera.

�¿Tu también! Casi me matan y tu lo tomas a la ligera.

Yo no estoy tomando esto a la ligera! – respondió Clara enojada.

Esta bien. Creo que me exalte un poco. Igual, me estabas explicando lo que había sucedido.

Bien... ¿Dónde me quede? Ah si... esa noche todo fue muy normal. A la mañana siguiente desperté y me prepare para salir cuando de repente el teléfono móvil comenzó a timbrar. Era un sujeto que decía que el ejercito venia en camino al campus, que se llevarían a Alba a menos que yo tomara el auto y manejara hacia el sur. El sujeto pregunto si tenía un laptop y pidió que lo encendiera y al hacerlo dijo que me enviaría un mapa que marcaba el punto exacto donde se encontraban los amigos de Alba, esperándola. Pero dijo que primero debería ir al sur y que Alba me avisaría cuando detenerme. Eso hice y cuando conducíamos por la ruta cerca al bosque ella se salió por la ventana de repente. Tuve que detenerme y salir del auto a buscarla y ahí fue cuando los encontré a ustedes.

¿Habló de un punto de encuentro?

Precisamente. Si quieres puedes ver mi laptop, esta en parte de atrás.

Muy colaboradoramente Hank y Luis alcanzaron la pequeña maleta a Carlos. Por lo menos, ya no hacían ningún ruido.

Carlos encendió el portátil y espero a que los programas aparecieran. Después de que todos los programas iniciaron apareció una ventana que ocupaba casi toda la pantalla. Era el mapa de Norteamérica que incluía Estados Unidos y Canadá. Un punto rojo parpadeaba en la parte de arriba del mapa.


	12. Sueños Digitales

Señala la frontera entre Canadá y Estados Unidos. – dijo Clara sin quitar los ojos de la carretera.

. Así que allí es donde vamos... a meternos en líos con otro país. – dijo Carlos con tono sarcástico.

¿No te parece emocionante! – exclamo Clara con excitación. – Además, se me acaba de ocurrir un plan...

¿Qué tienes en mente? – Pregunto Héctor quien había tenido que sentarse entre Hank y Luis en el asiento trasero para evitar que se pelearan por la ventana.

Hay una playa cerca al lago Ontario, mas o menos a 30 km de Rochester. Allí podemos hospedarnos en un sitio aislado cerca del lago mientras planeamos como cruzar las frontera.

¿Qué tan lejos estamos?

Bueno, estamos en el estado de Tenesee, o sea que mas o menos estamos a 12 horas de camino conduciendo.

Qué! – exclamo Héctor. – Es muy largo ese camino.

Podemos parar hoy a medianoche en algún sitio y continuar mañana.

Me parece bien. – dijo Carlos acomodándose en la silla del copiloto cerrando los ojos.

Clara continuó conduciendo pero no podía soportar el silencio que había. A veces escuchaba a Aurora gimotear.

No nos habíamos presentado formalmente. Yo soy Clara Smith.

Mucho gusto Clara, yo soy Héctor – respondió Héctor cálidamente.

No me contaron de donde vinieron... – dijo Clara echando un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor.

Bueno, todos vinimos desde Puerto Rico, volando sobre la espalda de Lyle.

¿Cómo¿Sobre la espalda de aquella ave que tiene tu amiga en brazos?

Si. Lo que pasa es que su tamaño era como 10 veces mas grande antes de que tu llegaras.

Guau¿Como será posible?

No lo se. Solo sé que creció cuando estábamos rodeados en la playa.

Ya veo... Debes quererlo mucho Aurora... – afirmo Clara con tono de voz compasivo mientras seguía mirando a la carretera.

Si...- respondía ella con la voz entrecortada.

No te preocupes. Estoy segura que se pondrá mejor.

Aurora se seco las lagrimas y se arreglo un poco su cabello rubio rizado sin dejar de masajear la nuca de Lyle con ternura.

¿O sea que tu conoces a Carlos? – preguntó Aurora con un poco mas de animo.

Si. Estudiamos en el mismo colegio en Bogot�, pero como mi padre es Estadounidense de nacimiento pudo pagarme mi carrera de administración en la universidad de Tenesee. Por eso estoy aquí.

¿ Y tuviste que conducir mucho para llegar hasta nosotros?

No fue mucho... quizás una hora.

Pasaron las horas y Aurora y Héctor le hablaron a Clara de todas las aventuras por las que habían pasado.

... O sea que esa pequeña criatura que te robaron antes de que saliéramos del bosque había advertido qué habría peligro.

Si. Pero después de ver la manera como Alba nos defendió, creo que no tendremos mas problemas. – añadió Aurora haciendo a Alba sonrojarse y prestar atención.

Ya es medianoche... – dijo Clara bostezando. – Allí hay un hotel de paso. – Creo que es mejor que ellos se queden refugiados en el auto.

Pero, no quiero abandonar a Lyle... –replicó Aurora.

Esta bien... Entonces, conseguiré una sábana del hotel para que puedas envolverlo y entrar conmigo. Los demás...¿podrán colaborar conservando la calma por la noche?

Si señora... – respondieron Hank y Luis al unísono haciendo que se sonrojaran de vergüenza.

De acuerdo. Entonces nos iremos en la mañana.

Y asi, tras despertar a Carlos se dirigieron a pedir una habitación. Carlos esperó alejado del sitio; quería evitar que su "ojo morado´" llamara la atención y Aurora espero cerca del auto hasta que Clara trajera una sabana blanca.

Así, todos subieron a la habitación muy cansados. Una vez entraron, todos cayeron rendidos en sus camas, como si no hubieran dormido en años.

En el auto se quedaron Luis, Alba y Hank.

Luis estaba un poco molesto porque le tocó sentarse en el puesto del medio. Alba miraba atentamente por la ventana derecha hacia el anochecer.

Esto es aburrido... – dijo Hank. ¿Qué hacemos mientras tanto?

Nada por ahora... –respondió Alba desde la otra ventana.

Ya sé! – exclamo Luis de repente. – intentemos dormir como ellos a ver si se pasa el tiempo mas rápido.

Ah si... Y como hacemos eso? – respondió Hank mofándose de la afirmación.

Pues, simplemente cerremos los ojos, sin pensar en nada, y esperemos que pasa.

Me parece un buen plan... – murmuró Alba cerrando los ojos.

Los tres se quedaron inmóviles con los ojos cerrados y la mente en blanco. Al principio costó trabajo pero de pronto sus mentes se nublaron y perdieron la conciencia entrando en un profundo sueño.

De pronto se empezaron a ver imágenes y sentían que estaban allí..

Se podía ver un palacio hecho de cristales cilíndricos que confluían en las puntas hacia el cielo que era una bóveda azulosa muy brillante. Alrededor, cientos de animales de apariencia extraña miraban hacia el frente. Se escuchaba que al frente hablaba alguien,

"Esta era nuestra defensa contra los humanos" –decía la voz en tono muy fuerte, luego saltó a otra imagen donde el que hablaba estaba mas cerca, pero no se podía distinguir su rostro o apariencia.

"Esta misión se les encomienda a ustedes porque son los mejores"- tronó la voz. Luego, las imágenes empezaron a cambiar a gran velocidad hasta que de pronto se veía una imagen de un remolino en su interior. En el fondo había relámpagos de electricidad y se percibía que era una caída al vació impresionante.

Finalmente sintieron que caían a gran velocidad, estrepitosamente a estrellarse contra el suelo y de pronto se vio un relámpago blanco.

Luis abrió los ojos repentinamente. Estaba sudando y respiraba con dificultad.

"Qué sensación tan desagradable" pensó mirando alrededor viendo que ya había amanecido.

Pero, lo que mas le impresiono es que se dio cuenta que algo le sostenía el brazo derecho con fuerza. Miró hacia el lado y vio a Alba sujetándose con mucha fuerza del brazo, retorciéndose aun con los ojos cerrados hasta que finalmente y de sobresalto despertó con un fuerte maullido. Hank se había caído del asiento hacia delante cuando despertó.

Alba se recompuso y cuando se dio cuenta de su posición gruñó y empujó a Luis con fuerza alejándolo de ella.

Oye¿Qué te pasa! – protesto Luis.

Lo siento... – respondió Alba sonrojándose. –Es que vi algo espantoso y de pronto me desperté así.

Yo también lo vi. – dijo Hank trepando nuevamente al asiento. ¿ Qué demonios fue eso?

Debió ser un sueño. Clara me habló de ellos.

Bueno... Ya estamos bien. – dijo Luis suspirando de alivio.

En ese momento las puertas del vehículo se abrieron. Carlos, Aurora, Clara y Héctor habían regresado. Aurora todavía sostenía a Lyle en sus brazos.

¿No ha mejorado? –preguntó Luis sosteniéndose del apoyacabezas del asiento del copiloto para asomarse.

No. Sigue igual... – suspiro Clara subiéndose al asiento del conductor.

Tenemos que seguir. – continuo Carlos cerrando la puerta del lado del copiloto.

Esperaron a que Héctor y Aurora subieran y así continuaron el viaje hacia el norte.


	13. El Jugador y el Dinosaurio

Atlantic City (Estados Unidos)

Atlantic City, los casinos, las luces de neón, las ruletas, las maquinas pagamonedas, el ruido de las fichas de plástico que representaban el dinero y la algarabía del público que lo codiciaba.

TJ, había tenido una magnifica noche. Intercambió todas las fichas que había ganado en la caja de uno de los casinos para retirarse de allí.

Como un triunfador, se encaminó con su dinero recién adquirido hacia el estacionamiento donde tenía su motocicleta Harley Davidson a buen cuidado.

Arrancó la moto y partió sin saber que lo estaban siguiendo...

En una de las calles secundarias, se dio cuenta que un automóvil tipo limusina negro lo venia siguiendo desde hace un buen rato. TJ frunció el ceño y continúo conduciendo con calma hasta que llegó a un callejón desolado.

Después de apagar el motor, se bajó de la moto despacio y espero de pie hasta que la limusina se detuviera a unos metros de donde el estaba.

Se abrieron las puertas y descendieron 4 hombres con traje de sastre, muy fornidos y gafas oscuras.

Chicos! – exclamó TJ animadamente. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

No te hagas el gracioso TJ. Ya sabemos de tus triquiñuelas para estafar nuestro negocio, y el jefe no le gusta.

Vamos, solo es un poco de dinero...

Cuando terminemos aquí, habrás deseado nunca haber pisado un casino en tu vida. – dijo el hombre mas alto y moreno poniéndose unas mancornas de hierro en las manos.

Los hombres caminaron lentamente hacia TJ.

Muchachos... Negociemos. – decía TJ cuando de pronto la limosina detrás de los cuatro hombres voló en miles de pedazos produciendo una enorme llamarada.

Los hombres sacaron sus armas de fuego sobresaltados. Apuntaron hacia atrás y no vieron a nadie. Al mirar nuevamente hacia adelante vieron un extraño animal cubierto totalmente de escamas naranjas. Tenia un hocico alargado con muchos filosos dientes. A pesar de su pequeña estatura su cuerpo era musculoso y se paraba sobre sus patas traseras con las delanteras colgándoles un poco pareciéndose a un tiranosaurio rex. Sus garras se veían largas y filosas.

Los hombres llenos de miedo dispararon sin cesar sobre la criatura a quien le entraban los disparos pero no se inmutaba siquiera. Luego, abrió sus fauces y de pronto arrojo una bola de fuego que paso muy cerca entre los hombres impactando nuevamente la limusina semidestruida destruyéndola completamente haciéndola saltar por los cielos.

¡Está bien TJ! – grito el líder de los hombres lleno de temor. – Llévate tu cochino dinero. – decía mientras corría despavorido junto con los otros tres hombres detrás de el.

TJ estaba paralizado de miedo. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que estaba a salvo.

Oye viejo... Gracias. – dijo TJ animosamente en agradecimiento.

No me agradezcas nada inmundo humano! – dijo la criatura volteando a mirar a TJ. – Estas vivo porque necesito que me hagas un favor. – decía la criatura con voz que parecía la de un niño pero era algo ronca.

¿Qué?

Ya me escuchaste! Sé que eres un humano escurridizo. Por ello, necesito que me ayudes a llegar hasta el computador del casino de la bahía.

¿Por qué no vas tu, e incendias el lugar? – dijo TJ.

No! Eso llamaría mucho la atención y me ha costado trabajo en estos días ocultarme de todos los humanos. Eso arruinaría mi misión.

¿De que estas hablando? – preguntó TJ.

�¡Eso es algo que no te importa! – respondió la criatura acercándose a TJ amenazadoramente.

Esta bien! esta bien!. Tu ganas! – Respondió TJ colocando las palmas hacia delante tratando de apaciguar a la criatura. Luego, bajo los brazos y dijo– Pero... necesitamos hacer algo con esa apariencia tuya.

Mas tarde, frente al casino de la bahía se detuvo la motocicleta Harley Davidson. De ella descendió un hombre de tez morena con el cabello a rape y luciendo muchas joyas doradas. Llevaba cargando en sus brazos a alguien. No podía decirse quien o que era porque llevaba un casco negro puesto encima y el cuerpo estaba cubierto con un pequeño traje para montar motocicleta.

Que hay hermano! – respondió otro hombre aproximándose a TJ.

Todo de maravilla! – saludó TJ estrellando sus puños contra los del hombre que le saludaba.

Oye¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí?

Es mi... mi sobrino... si ... mi sobrino.

Sabes que no puedes traer niños aquí TJ.

Lo se. Es que no tenia donde dejarlo... Solo será por un rato.

Esta bien...pasa. ¿Para qué son los amigos?

Caminó con confianza hasta el elevador que lo llevo hasta el segundo piso. El ruido de las maquinas pagamonedas se alejaba a medida que el ascensor llegaba a su destino.

La puerta del elevador se abrió, y TJ siguió caminando por el pasillo de alfombra roja hasta llegar hasta una enorme puerta doble custodiada por un enorme hombre.

Hola¿Está Manny?

El jefe esta abajo ocupado con unos clientes. No creo que quiera hablar contigo.

Oh, yo si creo. – respondió TJ sacando unos billetes y mostrándolos al guardia. – Mira. Yo le debo dinero al jefe y vengo a pagar.

Esta bien, pasa. – respondió el guardia con un suspiro. - Pero quédate sentado y no toques nada!

TJ atravesó la puerta y entró a la lujosa oficina. En el piso había una piel de oso, las paredes estaban cubiertas con discos de oro de artistas famosos y cuadros con fotografías de algunos de ellos. La alfombra roja en el piso tenia un encaje dorado y las sillas eran de estilo victoriano. Al fondo, estaba sobre la mesa, la terminal de computo.

Quédate aquí y cállate! – dijo la criatura debajo del casco bajándose del regazo de TJ y aproximándose a la mesa.

Saco una de sus garras del traje de motociclista y tocó la CPU. Los programas en pantalla empezaron a enloquecer.

Oye! Que haces. Mi jefe me va a matar! – susurró TJ parándose de la silla acercándose a la mesa.

El proceso había terminado pero en ese momento un hombre obeso con traje de etiqueta pasó por la puerta.

TJ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo!

Manny! Esto no es lo que parece.

Ah no?... Kyle! –gritó el hombre - ... ven aquí ahora.!

En ese momento la criatura levantó brevemente la viscera del casco y lanzo una bocanada de fuego en el momento en que entraron 5 hombres fuertemente armados al recinto.

Se formó una pared de fuego entre esos hombres y TJ y la criatura.

La única forma de escapar era por la ventana.

Descendieron forzosamente hasta el primer piso y se subieron rápidamente a la motocicleta que chirreó los neumáticos al arrancar a toda velocidad.

Necesito que me lleves al norte a reunirme con mis compañeros.

¿Qué? Estas demente! Pequeña sabandija. – gritó TJ mirando hacia atrás donde estaba sentada la criatura.

Hazlo! O te convierto en chicharrón...- respondió la criatura levantando la viscera del casco.

Esta bien...! Esta bien! No te enojes hermano... – respondió TJ conduciendo hacia la autopista de salida de Atlantic City a gran velocidad.

No habían pasado 10 minutos cuando un grupo de tres motos estaban persiguiéndolos. Un hombre sentado detrás de cada conductor tenia una metralleta.

Nos van a matar! – gritaba TJ tratando de esquivar el trafico delante del el.

La criatura se puso de pie en la parte de atrás del asiento de la moto apoyándose en la espalda de TJ y se quitó el casco.

Que vas a hacer! Nos vas a hacer caer! – gritó TJ quien le preocupaba caerse porque no llevaba casco. Tan solo llevaba unas gafas de aviador.-

Cállate y sigue conduciendo! – respondió la criatura abriendo sus fauces y lanzando unas bolas de fuego que al hacer impacto hicieron caer a los hombres de las motos tras de ellos.

Oye! Eso fue genial... – grito TJ. – Y... ¿hacia donde vamos?

Yo te avisaré cuando detenerte. – dijo la criatura colocándose el casco nuevamente.

"Excelente! Veemon va a estar muy complacido" – pensó la criatura frotándose las garras entre si.


	14. Primera Comida, Primeros Sentimientos

Clara siguió conduciendo sin distraerse hasta que vio la señal que buscaba.

"HAMLIN NEW YORK" NEXT EXIT

Clara tomó la salida para buscar el sitio donde se suponía había unas cabañas muy cerca a la orilla del lago Ontario. El agotamiento se notaba porque ya llevaba conduciendo 8 horas seguidas ese día.

Finalmente, llegaron a una zona campestre donde se veía que alquilaban cabañas. Calculó que por aquí la orilla del lago quedaría cerca.

Carlos casi no había hablado en el camino, excepto para hacer comentarios acerca del clima o de la carretera. Aurora no había parado de mimar a Lyle quien lucia de mejor color pero parecía que no podía ponerse de pie por si mismo. Héctor también cargó a Hank todo el camino y se quedo dormido. Finalmente, Luis y Alba intercambiaron algunas palabras en el viaje. Cuando dejaban de hablar a veces se quedaban mirando entre si, lo cual los hacia sonrojar, pero después miraban hacia el frente como si nada hubiera pasado. Además Luis parecía molesto con Carlos por haberle gritado antes.

Clara descendió del auto y fue hasta la oficina del dueño del lugar. Adentro, el dueño era un viejo gruñón y desconfiado. No dejaba de mirar por encima del hombro de Clara en dirección al automóvil.

Somos 4 adultos. – dijo Clara.

De acuerdo. – dijo el viejo alcanzando el libro de registro.

Clara firmó y regreso al auto y luego lo condujo colina abajo a una hondonada donde estaba una cabaña rustica de madera estilo suizo. Por su puesto, no era muy grande.

Todos descendieron del auto para entrar. Clara y Héctor tomaron las bolsas con las provisiones que habían comprado en el camino. Aurora bajó y se refugio junto con Lyle dentro de la casa, Alba entro ágilmente a la casa para no ser vista mientras Hank se arrastro con confianza hacia la puerta. Finalmente, Carlos descendió del auto y detrás se paró Luis.

Carlos...- dijo con voz lastimera. – Lo siento...

¿Cómo? – respondió Carlos volteándose viendo la mirada patética de la criatura.

Se aproximo a el y se arrodillo frente a el colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

¿De que te disculpas? – preguntó Carlos confundido.

Estas enojado conmigo porque arruiné tu vida... Lo siento. – dijo la criatura lastimeramente.

Oye... te equivocas...si me enoje, era porque estaba golpeado. Creo que eres lo mas genial que he conocido en mi vida y ¿sabes que, te extrañare mucho cuando todo esto termine.

¿De veras? – respondió Luis con un brillo en sus ojos.

Si. Así que vamos a continuar en esto juntos... ¿Qué dices?

De acuerdo compañero. – respondió Luis dándole la mano a Carlos siguiéndolo a la casa con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Clara había desplegado un mapa en la sala y las bolsas con provisiones estaban sobre el mesón de la cocina.

¿Que les parece si comemos? – propuso Clara.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Se prepararon una gran cena pero cuando se dispusieron a comer Luis, Alba y Hank se acercaron tímidamente.

Es que... nosotros también queremos probar...

Al fin se deciden... y ¿por que? – preguntó Carlos.

Bueno, es que no habíamos experimentado lo de dormir y cuando lo hicimos sucedieron cosas que jamás habían sucedido. Así que pensamos que puede ocurrir lo mismo si comemos. – explicó Luis con el asentimiento de los otros dos.

Bueno. Entonces mesa para tres. – respondió Clara alcanzando un nuevo plato a cada nuevo comensal.

Espera! Y Lyle...?. – interrumpió Alba.

Aurora se acerco con Lyle envuelto en la sabana.

El también quiere algo. – dijo ella alegremente.

De acuerdo. Empieza con algo suave. – respondió Clara alcanzando un plato de caldo a Aurora.

Así, Aurora empezó a darle de comer con cuchara lentamente a Lyle quien parecía que cobraba un poco mas de fuerza.

Los demás al saborear la comida, les pareció agradable y se la devoraron toda. Pidieron incluso repetir así que al final una mínima parte de las provisiones quedaba.

Vaya... me agradaban mas cuando no comían... – dijo Héctor burlonamente.

Todos rieron con el comentario y terminaron de comer para dedicarse a otra cosa.

Carlos y Clara, se sentaron en la sala a analizar el mapa y discutir como cruzar la frontera.

Héctor fue al baño y llenó la tina con agua tibia y le indicó a Hank que se metiera.

Oye! Esto es divertido. – decía Hank revoloteando entre la pequeña tina. – ¡Nunca pensé que vería agua otra vez!

Solo no me vayas a mojar. – dijo Héctor sentándose cerca de la tina.

Aurora había encontrado una pequeña tina de plástico, la cual lleno con agua tibia. Sumergió a Lyle hasta el cuello y empezó a masajear sus plumas mientras canturreaba una canción de cuna.

Eso es hermoso... – susurró Lyle entreabriendo sus ojos.

Shhhhhhh...no hables... – susurraba Aurora mientras continuaba mimando a Lyle. – Me la solía cantar mi mamá cuando estaba enferma y tenia que bañarme cuando tenia fiebre.

Gracias Aurora. – susurró Lyle.

Gracias a ti... – respondió Aurora tocándole el pico con la punta de los dedos.

Ya era oscuro y a la salida de la cabaña estaban Luis y Alba sentados a la escalera de la entrada uno junto el otro.

¿Sabes? Creo que me gustan mucho las sensaciones humanas. – dijo Luis mirando hacia el oscuro horizonte.

¿Te refieres a comer?

Bueno, eso, y la sensación de confianza y amistad.

¿Crees que nos alcance el tiempo para experimentar mas cosas? – dijo Alba quien al notar que Luis estaba prestando toda su atención se sonrojo como un tomate.

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Luis preocupado.

Bueno... es que...

En ese momento Carlos y Clara salieron e interrumpieron con un carraspeo.

Creo que es hora de que entren. – dijo Carlos.

Esta bien. - respondió Luis poniéndose de pie entrando a la casa con Alba siguiéndolo de cerca.

Así, al final de la noche se organizaron para dormir. Aurora junto con Lyle en una cama. Clara en la otra cama, Héctor en el sofá de la sala y Carlos en el suelo dentro de un sleeping bag.

Las criaturas se acomodaron sobre la cama donde estaba Clara y Aurora.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado por cosas difíciles estaban convencidos que el camino se tornaría mas escabroso de ahora en adelante.


	15. Las Cien Mil Paginas

Tokio, Japón (Martes en la noche)

Había acabado de cruzar por la puerta del apartamento. En su rostro se notaba el agotamiento de un largo viaje.

Daisy Anderson, había regresado de visitar a sus padres en Australia durante toda la semana. Había apagado el teléfono móvil y no había revisado su correo electrónico.

Puso las llaves de su auto sobre la mesa del recibidor y se dirigió a la sala quitándose los zapatos para recostarse en el sillón al lado de la ventana.

Al recostarse, sintió un descanso absoluto. Cerró los ojos y se durmió apaciblemente. Pero después de un tiempo fue despertada por el ruido del timbre.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que también tocaban a la puerta frenéticamente. Con el corazón casi brincándole fuera del pecho, se puso los zapatos y corrió hasta la puerta abriéndola parcialmente.

Buenas noches. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

No hay tiempo para explicar... Temo que su amigo Henry Wong esta en peligro. – dijo el hombre en la puerta.

¿Qué¿En peligro¿Por qué?

Tiene que ver con su programa de inteligencia artificial avanzada.

¿Qué¿Usted como sabe acerca de eso? – pregunto Daisy nerviosamente.

Venga conmigo y le explicaré. – respondió el hombre mostrando una identificación.

Esta bien. Espere un momento...

Daisy corrió hasta su cuarto y tomo un maletín de color negro de debajo de la cama. Henry se los había dejado antes de que ella saliera a visitar a sus padres.

"Mejor me llevo los prototipos" –pensó Daisy. "No tuve tiempo de revisarlos..."

Daisy había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo como consultora de informática, lo que le dejaba mucho tiempo libre. Casualmente se había encontrado con Henry meses atrás, quien le confesó que estaba tratando adaptar su lenguaje de programación a unas aplicaciones de realidad virtual.

Daisy decidió ayudarlo como cuando estuvieron en la universidad, trabajando en la tesis.

Una semana atrás Henry le pidió que revisara unos equipos nuevos en los que estaba trabajando. Se suponía que su función era la de permitir el rastreo de una base de datos en un ambiente de realidad virtual dependiendo de los gustos del usuario. Si, por ejemplo, al usuario le gustaba cocinar, el rastreador encontraría una base de datos de cocina, le daría forma física virtual y así el usuario podría interactuar como si se tratara de una persona real.

Dese prisa! – gritó el hombre desde la puerta.

Oh, si lo siento. Ya voy. – dijo Daisy saliendo con el maletín de su apartamento.

Bajó por las escaleras acompañada de aquel hombre.

Frente al edificio había una camioneta negra estacionada. Ambos subieron al vehículo y se fueron de allí.

Daisy estaba tan cansada que terminó durmiéndose profundamente en su silla.

Al despertar, Daisy estaba en una oficina llena de archivadores. Estaba acostada sobre un ancho sofá y se alivió cuando noto que estaba abrazada del maletín.

Había una mesa pequeña de metal en el centro de la habitación con una lámpara colgando sobre ella.

"Parece una sala de interrogatorios" – pensó ella aproximándose a la silla cerca de la mesa del centro.

En ese momento, un hombre entró por la puerta metálica al lado opuesto de la habitación.

Señorita Anderson? – preguntó el hombre.

Si. ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

Tome asiento... – dijo el hombre algo impaciente.

Daisy se sentó y acto seguido el hombre soltó un libro enorme del tamaño de un directorio telefónico sobre la mesa.

¿Reconoce eso? Señorita Anderson.

Daisy hojeo el libro gigantesco y tras ver algunas páginas levanto el rostro muy sorprendida y miró al hombre nerviosamente.

Esta es nuestra tesis de grado¿Cómo la consiguió?

Digamos que tengo amigos en el Instituto Técnico de Tokio...

Qué astuto... y... ¿Qué quieren que yo haga?

Necesito que me explique señorita, porque en nuestro cuartel general tenemos 100 mil paginas de código escrito en este lenguaje.

100 mil! – grito Daisy. – Eso es imposible! Nuestro proyecto es tan solo lo que ve aquí sobre la mesa. No pienso decir mas hasta que me diga que pasó con Henry! – dijo Daisy parándose de la mesa señalando al hombre.

Al señor Wong... no podemos encontrarlo...Esta desaparecido...

¿Desaparecido? Pero, como...?

Por eso la necesitamos a usted. Creo que usted tiene la clave para encontrarlo en ese maletín.

Esta bien...colaboraré... pero primero dígame... – dijo Daisy arrugando la frente – ¿Donde tienen guardadas esas 100 mil paginas?


	16. Ayuda Inesperada

Tokio (Miércoles por la tarde)

Yuki regresó a casa de su clase de piano. Subió las escaleras con paso lento con la maleta a cuestas. Abrió la puerta corrediza de acceso a su cuarto y de pronto se quedo de pie e hizo un gesto de desagrado.

Por última vez Renamon... no sé donde están tus amigos...

Veo que te has vuelto hábil en detectar mi presencia. – respondió una voz femenina en el fondo del cuarto.

¿Será porque no te has movido de allí en los últimos días? – respondió Yuki con tono sarcástico.

La criatura apareció de repente frente a ella. Estaba mimetizada en el espacio entre la cama y el librero y simplemente como un camaleón emergió de las sombras.

¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer? – preguntó Yuki molesta.

Eres la única humana que me ha visto y por ende mi única esperanza de llegar hasta mis amigos.

Mira... No es que no quiera ayudar, pero, ya te dije que no los he visto... así que si quieres encontrarlos vas a tener que salir a buscarlos.

Yuki decía esto a la criatura mas alta que ella cuando se escucho el timbre en el primer piso. En el acto se escucho a alguien abrir la puerta.

Tras unos segundos se sintieron pasos aproximándose a la puerta del cuarto de Yuki.

Escóndete!... Escóndete!... – ordenó Yuki.

Esta bien, esta bien, no me presiones. – respondió Renamón cambiando el color de las partes de su cuerpo mimetizándose con los muebles de la habitación.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

¿Yuki? – dijo una mujer asomándose al cuarto.

¿Si mama?

Hay dos personas en la puerta principal que quieren hablar contigo.

Ya voy. – respondió Yuki saliendo del cuarto.

Transcurrieron varios minutos. Mas tarde, se escucharon nuevamente pasos aproximándose a la habitación.

¿Renamon? – vociferó Yuki al entrar al cuarto.

Renamon volvió a aparecer frente a Yuki.

Remanon, hay dos sujetos que dicen que saben como encontrar a tus amigos.

Al fin... espero que no sea tarde... – respondió Renamon impresionada pero aliviada con la noticia. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Espera... – dijo Yuki cuando Renamon le dio la espalda.

¿Si, Yuki? – respondió Renamon mirando hacia atrás.

Ellos quieren que vaya contigo.

Algún lugar de Indochina (Jueves por la mañana)

Habían caminado errantes por todo el bosque durante días. Afortunadamente Iori había podido comer gracias a su nuevo amigo quien derribaba ramas de árboles con frutas.

¿Cuándo saldremos del bosque? Armadillomon. – preguntó Iori dando un bocado a su última manzana.

No puedo encontrar el rastro de mis amigos. – respondió la criatura preocupada.

Yo estoy preocupado por mis padres... – suspiro Iori.

Lo siento mucho... – respondió Armadillomon cabizbajo.

No te preocupes... me ha gustado acompañarte a buscar a tus amigos... Pero, dime¿por qué los buscas con tanto afán?

Bueno... es que... – respondió Armadillomon cuando de pronto se escucharon sirenas tras un grupo de árboles.

Un helicóptero empezó a sobrevolar el sitio en círculos sin cesar lo cual irritaba a Armadillomon.

Tras los árboles se escuchaban múltiples voces humanas saludando en múltiples idiomas. Iori estaba realmente confundido con esto.

En ese momento Iori escucho claramente la voz de una persona en su idioma natal amplificada con un megáfono.

Esta es la policía. Entrega al niño a salvo y no te haremos daño. – decía la voz en hindú.

De pronto un objeto en forma de cilindro pasó por entre los árboles y al caer al piso empezó a soltar una cortina de humo que despedía un olor muy desagradable que hacia llorar a Iori. Armadillomon no entendía lo que estaba pasando y arrugo la frente al ver el gesto de Iori con el gas.

Ahora si que estoy enojado! – refunfuñó recogiendo su cuerpo.

Al otro lado de la arboleda, en la carretera, había muchas patrullas de policía y una de ellas tenia un amplificador gigantesco en el techo. Por allí salían los saludos en todos los idiomas. Los policías equipados con casco y con armas lanzadoras de gases lacrimógeno esperaban ordenes. Uno de los policías en su ansiedad, disparó uno de los proyectiles entre los árboles accidentalmente.

Oye! Oye! – grito el comandante enojado por el megáfono. – Dije que nadie abriera fuego hasta que diera la orden!

Jefe, un helicóptero de la fuerza aérea japonesa esta solicitando permiso para aterrizar. – dijo un policía acercándose al comandante con el radioteléfono.

Pregunte que es lo que quieren... – dijo el comandante cuando de pronto algo salió disparado al aire desde el otro lado de la arboleda asustando a todos los policías quienes después se quedaron mirando hacia arriba incrédulos.

Uno de los policías observaba con binoculares al objeto que había salido disparado desde los árboles muy alto en el cielo y de pronto bajó del jeep gritando.

�¡Apártense todos! – gritó cuando el objeto aterrizó sobre el jeep partiéndolo por la mitad haciendo un terrible estruendo.

Tras la humareda los policías lograron ver una gigantesca lámina de metal que había hecho esto.

Jefe. Dicen que hay alguien abordo capaz de controlar a la criatura...- completó el hombre del radioteléfono.

¿Qué!... Entonces. ¿Qué esta esperando? Hágalos aterrizar aquí! – ordeno el jefe sin poder evitar que le temblara la voz.

Del otro lado Armadillomon bufaba como un toro listo para embestir.

Espera... tranquilo. – dijo Iori tocándole el lomo de donde se había desprendido la lamina la cual se regenero en instantes.

Otro helicóptero se aproximaba y a medida que se escuchaba con mas fuerza Armadillomon se calmaba mas. Unos minutos después alzó la cabeza como si estuviera prestando atención a alguien.

¿Que te ocurre? – preguntó Iori preocupado.

Ellos saben donde están mis amigos...

¿Que¿Quienes?

Sígueme... por favor...– pidió Armadillomon con tierna voz.


	17. La Verdad esta cruzando el lago

Viernes (en la mañana)

Había amanecido en la orilla del lago. El cielo estaba nublado y el frío era intenso. Carlos quien había salido a recorrer el lugar regresó tras unos minutos a refugiarse a la cabaña con calefacción.

Regresaste...- dijo Clara desde la cocina. Se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

Hace un frío infernal allí afuera. – respondió Carlos tiritando.

Saqué los abrigos del auto anoche. ¿No tomaste uno?

No lo había notado... – respondió Carlos aproximándose a la cocina. – ¿Necesitas ayuda?

No, estoy bien. Mejor, mira a ver si los demás están despiertos para ver si vienen a desayunar.

Allá voy

Héctor ya se había vestido y Hank lo seguía por doquier. Aurora despertó y noto que Lyle estaba muchísimo mejor. Carlos entró a esa habitación cuando Aurora hablaba con el.

Vaya... veo que ya estas de pie. – dijo Carlos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Si. Ya me siento mejor. – respondió Lyle desplegando levemente sus alas.

¿Puedes volar?

Lyle intentó alzar el vuelo sin éxito. Le dolía mucho cuando trataba de aletear.

No te desanimes. Si ya has mejorado hasta este punto pronto estarás volando nuevamente en cualquier momento. – dijo Carlos animando a la criatura.

Del comedor se escuchó la voz de Clara.

Todos! Vengan a desayunar.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y comieron con calma. Al tomar el café todos hicieron un gesto de desagrado.

Ughhhhh...esto no tiene azúcar... – dijo Carlos sacando la lengua en gesto de desaprobación.

Si lo sé... – respondió Clara con un suspiro. – es que ya no tenemos azúcar.

Espera...- dijo Héctor parándose de la mesa. – Voy a ver si el de la cabaña de recepción tiene algo de azúcar que nos regale.

Yo iré! – dijo Aurora alegremente dirigiéndose a la puerta dando brinquitos.

Aurora se puso un abrigo grueso y salió colina arriba en dirección a la cabaña de recepción.

Se estaba acercando muy alegre, cuando de pronto escuchó voces de dos hombres susurrando algo. Aurora no quiso interrumpir, así que espero cerca de la puerta hasta que terminara la conversación.

Si señor... – decía el hombre que los había recibido el día anterior. – me parecieron muy sospechosos pero pensé que era idea mía hasta que recordé esta mañana cuando desperté de las noticias.

¿Te refieres a la noticia de los dos niños secuestrados en Puerto Rico?

Si. Me pareció que esos dos que llegaron anoche tenían algo entre manos cuando llegaron.

¿Y que hiciste?

Llamé a la policía hace unos minutos... – dijo el hombre levantando su taza de café dispuesto a tomar un sorbo.

Cerca de la cabaña estaban Luis y Alba. Estaban terminando la conversación de la noche anterior.

Que agradable fue hablar contigo anoche. – dijo Luis

Lo mismo digo. – dijo Alba sonrojándose ligeramente en las mejillas al lado de los bigotes.

Oye, te esta pasando otra vez. – dijo Luis mirando a Alba en la frente.

¿Que cosa?

Te aparece un tinte rojo sobre tu rostro.

¿Se nota mucho? – preguntó Alba nerviosamente.

Bueno eres blanca como la leche, así que se nota mucho.

¡No se que puede ser! Me siento nerviosa al hablar contigo. – replicó Alba dándole la espalda a Luis.

Luis recordó lo que había dicho Carlos en su casa en Bogotá.

"Cuando encuentras a alguien que te importa actúas de manera diferente a la usual. Aun así, hay muchas clases de amor..."

¿Será... amor? – preguntó Luis sintiéndose algo incomodo.

Escuché a Clara hablar sobre eso. Dijo que era algo maravilloso.

Yo también aprendí algo del tema. – respondió Luis enterrando las garras de su pie izquierdo en el piso de tierra y sonrojándose también.

¿Si¿Y que fue?

Luis aproximo su rostro al de Alba como había visto en la televisión. Sin embargo, Alba se sintió muy incomoda y retrocedió unos pasos.

¿Qué haces? – dijo Alba con un gesto de desagrado.

Bueno... yo...

En ese momento, Aurora pasó al lado de ambos como un bólido entrando a la casa. Ante la mirada impresionada de Luis y Alba todo el mundo salió de la cabaña en unos instantes.

Suban al auto! – ordenó Clara

En el acto, todos estaban abordo. Atropelladamente, Clara sacó el auto de la hondonada y salió del conjunto de cabañas. Tras unos minutos todos estaban más calmados.

¿Estás segura de lo que escuchaste? – preguntó Carlos a Aurora.

Si. Lo juro.

Todavía no sabemos como vamos a cruzar. – dijo Clara viendo por los espejos laterales revisando si no venia la policía.

No parece venir nadie... – dijo Héctor mirando por la ventana trasera.

Luis cerró los ojos un momento. Sus orejas se pusieron verticales. Podía percibir unos sonidos que estaban muy lejos. Eran sirenas.

Acelera! – exclamó de repente sobresaltando a todo el mundo.

Como un reflejo condicionado, Clara pisó a fondo. Después de unos minutos Héctor alcanzaba a divisar múltiples luces giratorias aproximándose.

Si. Es la policía. – grito Héctor.

¿Que vamos a hacer? – preguntó Clara conduciendo angustiada.

Vamos al muelle. – dijo Lyle de repente. – Puedo intentar volar nuevamente.

Esperemos que funcione. – dijo Clara sacando el auto de la carretera en dirección a la playa hacia un muelle de madera.

Detuvo el auto a unos metros del muelle. Todos descendieron y corrieron a la orilla. Lyle intentó despegar. Era inútil. Ni siquiera podía elevarse del suelo a pesar de estar de tamaño pequeño.

Las patrullas ya se aproximaban por la autopista hacia el muelle.

¿Que hacemos? – preguntó Carlos desesperado.

Déjenmelo a mí. – respondió Hank con convicción arrojándose al lago.

Tras unos segundos la figura de la peluda criatura que habían visto antes en las costas de Miami apareció ante ellos emergiendo del agua.

Suban. Ahora.

Todos trataron de acomodarse sobre el lomo de Hank lo mejor que pudieron. Al acercarse los autos de policía a la orilla, ellos navegaban lejos.

Se están escapando! – exclamó el policía obeso con bigote bajando de la patrulla. – �¡Comuníquenme con la Policía Montada de Canad�! – grito a continuación.

Algo esta interfiriendo con la radio señor. – respondió el policía mas joven desde la otra patrulla.

Entonces, regresemos a la estación para tratar de hacer contacto. – respondió el comandante subiendo su pesado cuerpo a la patrulla.


	18. El ave, el insecto y el dinosaurio en fu...

Penbroke, Canadá (Jueves en la noche)

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Al principio vio el techo de madera de la casa donde estaba.

Se incorporó de repente. Miró confundida a todos lados dándose cuenta que estaba sobre una suave cama rodeada de muchos muñecos de felpa.

"¿Que fue lo que paso?" trataba de recordar.

En ese momento un joven entro a la habitación y dio un grito estruendoso.

Ahhhh! Estas vivo! – gritaba el joven.

Por supuesto!... Además soy una dama! – replicó

Pero esto no es posible………. – dijo el hombre aproximándose a inspeccionar.

¿Que crees que soy¿Es que tengo algo raro? – dijo molesta la criatura.

Bueno, para ser un ave parlante eres modesta…….. – respondió el hombre.

En fin¿donde estamos?

Estas en mi casa en Penbroke Canadá. Te encontré enterrada en la nieve cerca de la planta de energía hace 4 días.

¿Donde?

Mira. – dijo el hombre señalando un mapamundi. – Este es Canadá.

Al ver el mapa, sintió como un choque eléctrico que le hizo recordar algo.

Tentomon, Tentomon¿Dónde esta Tentomon?

¿Quien?

¿No encontraste de casualidad a alguien parecido a mi?

Bueno, encontré algo enterrado y congelado cerca tuyo. Ustedes parecían juguetes estupendos que alguien había tirado por ahí.

¿Puedes llevarme hasta el?

Si. Tuve que guardarlo en el armario. Mi mamá no le gusta. Dice que parece una cucaracha o algo así.

De modo que poniéndose de pie, acompañó al joven al primer piso. Antes de salir cruzó frente a un espejo.

Ayyy! Mis plumas, mis plumas! Todavía están desordenadas! – dijo ella contemplándose su pequeño cuerpo que solo llegaba hasta la parte baja de la cintura del joven. Estaba cubierta por plumas de color Rosa y en la cabeza tenia un penacho con bandas de color azul. Tenía un enorme pico triangular de color rojizo y unos redondos y brillantes ojos azules. En su cabeza las plumas terminaban en los costados en punta y tenia un tinte azul en ese lugar.

¿Tienes un nombre? – preguntó el Joven tratando de establecer empatía con la criatura.

Si. Soy Biyomon¿y tu?

Que nombre tan raro………… El mió es Robert.

Mucho gusto Robert……….. Ahora¿podemos ir a ver a Tentomon?

Bajaron las escaleras y Robert le pidió a Biyomon que esperara en la cocina. Después de unos segundos trajo con el una figura en forma de insecto, tan grande como Biyomon pero tenia el cuerpo segmentado y parecía estar totalmente hecho de metal. Las láminas metálicas eran de color rojo y corrían horizontalmente paralelas con láminas de color gris. Sus ojos parecían dos enormes bombillas con una persiana en frente de cada uno. En medio y debajo de los ojos tenia un dispositivo que parecía un parlante, el cual parecía hacer las veces de boca. Las patas iban dispuestas como trípode lo cual le permitió a Robert colocarlo sin apoyo sobre la mesa de acrílico de la cocina. Como cualquier insecto tenía un ondulante par de antenas y sobre su espalda unas gruesas láminas que parecía que podrían desplegase como alas.

Bien. Todavía parece muerto…… - dijo Robert echando un vistazo.

¿Ya probaste hacer esto? – contestó Biyomon dando un fuerte golpe en la espalda de la estatua la cual de repente se estremeció encendiendo las bombillas que llevaba por ojos y alzando las persianas frente a estos.

¿Qué me paso! – decía confundido y moviendo todas las extremidades al tiempo.

Tentomon…… escucha. Creo que lo logramos.

Después de unos minutos la criatura se calmó y se quedo muy quieta unos segundos.

Si. Detecto que ambos tenemos el fragmento. – dijo la criatura con una voz que no parecía provenir de una maquina.

Lo se. Pero es un error! Tenemos que avisar a los otros. – dijo Biyomon angustiada.

¿A que te refieres? – contesto Tentomon volteando la cabeza hacia Biyomon.

No se que se traen ellos entre manos pero alcancé a escuchar una conversación antes que partiéramos. Esto apesta.

Robert se estaba impacientando.

Disculpen….. ¿Se puede saber de que se trata esto?

Si. Tu puedes ayudar. ¿Tienes ese mapa?

Si. Por supuesto. Ya lo traigo. – dijo el joven retirándose.

Tentomon se acerco a Biyomon y empezó a susurrar.

Tú no tomaste el algoritmo rastreador como los otros. ¿Cierto?

No, porque no confiaba en ellos. Me uní a esto fue para ayudar a mi amiga Gatomon a no meterse en problemas.

En ese momento llegó Robert con un mapa desplegándolo sobre la mesa de centro.

Necesitamos llegar allí. – dijo Biyomon señalando el mapa.

Eso es Peter's Woods. Esta como a tres horas de aquí.

¿Podemos ir ahora?

¿Qué? Con esa tormenta de nieve que hay afuera no me atrevería ni siquiera a salir por la puerta.

Tendremos que esperar. Si nos perdemos, estaremos en graves problemas.

Así, Robert decidió ayudarlos escondiéndolos en su habitación donde esperaron hasta que llegara el amanecer para partir. Utilizarían un trineo motorizado para llegar hasta el sitio designado.

Biyomon intentaba recordar con mucho esfuerzo lo que había pasado.

Primero, ese remolino donde era el limite de su mundo, y después una habitación grande y oscura llena de equipos electrónicos. Ella sabía que era lo que venia a hacer y encontró una Terminal de cómputo que al tocar la hizo sentir como si miles de voltios pasaran por su cuerpo.

Después, oscuridad total………….

Alexandria Bay, NY (Viernes en la madrugada)

Ya había caído la noche y unos guardias estaban custodiando la zona fronteriza entre Estados Unidos y Canadá.

Había un puesto de control militar en la zona y había barricadas con sacos de arena a lo largo de la zona. En la autopista estaba un puesto de control de inmigración donde se solicitaban los documentos para inmigrar y se revisaba el equipaje para permitir la entrada de norteamericanos a Canadá o viceversa.

La noche estaba tranquila. La empleada de inmigración que recibía los documentos se encontraba dentro de la caseta escuchando su música preferida cuando de pronto vio una luz a lo lejos que se aproximaba a gran velocidad.

La luz continuaba aproximándose pero la empleada no le dio importancia hasta que desde esa dirección apareció un gigantesca llamarada que rodeo todo el lugar de fuego.

La confusión fue total. Las alarmas sonaron. Se dio la alerta para que los soldados estuvieran listos a repeler algún ataque. Pero antes de que pudieran llegar a donde estaban las armas una moto Harley Davidson con dos pasajeros a bordo pasó como una tromba por entre las barricadas cruzando forzosamente la frontera.

Pocos segundos después la llamarada se extinguió pero todo era confusión y caos. Alguien no autorizado había acabado de cruzar la frontera. Se intento llamar a la policía y ejercito canadiense pero parecía que las comunicaciones habían sido intervenidas.

Mas tarde, era de mañana, y en una autopista desierta andaba la moto pasando por entre una zona de bosques.

Detente! – ordenó el pasajero detrás del conductor.

La moto se detuvo cerca de un sitio donde se veía un sendero colina arriba. El pasajero descendió de la moto y se despojó del casco y uniforme de motociclista. Caminó lentamente hacia el sendero.

Oye Rex¿A dónde vas? – pregunto TJ todavía sentado sobre la moto.

Ese no es mi nombre humano torpe……….. Es Agumon! – gritó la criatura caminando hacia los árboles sin siquiera mirar atrás para dar la cara.

Oye Agu¡Eso estuvo genial! eso que hiciste allá atrás. – dijo TJ entusiasmado bajándose de la moto dispuesto a seguir a Agumon.

¿Por qué no tomas tu moto y te largas de aquí!

�¡Estas demente? Ahora los canadienses nos perseguirán amigo. Necesito un guardaespaldas.

No necesito ser tu niñera! Vete ya!

Tienes un problema con las personas¿lo sabias? – dijo TJ con sarcasmo siguiendo los pasos de Agumon por el bosque. – deberías conseguir un siquiatra o algo asi.

"Que tipo tan pesado! No hay forma de cerrarle la boca" – pensaba Agumon mientras se abría paso entre los árboles con TJ detrás de el.


	19. La Verdad Revelada

Carlos miraba hacia las costas que habían dejado una hora atrás. El clima era muy frio a pesar de que no estaba nevando, lo cual era bueno, porque eso, de cierto modo, había impedido que el lago estuviera solidamente congelado.

Todos estaban acurrucados en el medio del lomo de Hank. Un movimiento en falso de cualquiera de los humanos y podría significar morir congelado.

Carlos pensaba que esta travesía estaba llegando a su fin cuando de pronto empezó a sonar el teléfono móvil. Carlos contesto sin demora.

Alo?

Felicitaciones! – respondió la voz del hombre pero ya mucho mas clara y sin distorsión. – Ya están llegando al punto de encuentro. Deben estar felices.

Si... lo estamos... – dijo Carlos con tono dudoso y triste viendo a las criaturas a las que habían hecho sus amigos.

Muy pronto llegarán, así que estén pendientes del mapa

De acuerdo...- contesto Carlos colgando el teléfono.

Carlos se sentó de nuevo al lado de Clara, Aurora y Héctor quienes estaban abrazados entre si para conservar el calor a pesar de que estaban bien abrigados.

Pronto terminará... – murmuró Carlos. No podía evitar sentir simpatía por Aurora quien se veía muy triste contemplando la posibilidad que la despedida vendría pronto.

Miren! – exclamó Hank. – Ahí esta la otra orilla.

Llegaron al otro extremo. Hank regresó a su forma normal. Todo era silencio. El terreno estaba árido por el frío y a medida que caminaban mas hacia el norte notaron que el paisaje se tornaba mas blanco por la caída de nieve.

Es raro...- dijo Clara. – No se supone que nevaría de esta manera...

¿Como vamos con el mapa? – preguntó Carlos.

Clara se arrodillo y de su mochila sacó el computador portátil.

Mira, ya estamos muy cerca.

Bien. Sigamos caminando...

Mas adelante, llegaron a un terreno totalmente claro, sin árboles, cubierto en su totalidad por nieve. La pantalla del portátil indicaba que este era el lugar.

¿Y bien? – pregunto Carlos frotándose las manos para calentarlas.

Segundos después, se escuchó el sonido de un helicóptero a la distancia. En el horizonte apareció éste, de color blanco como la nieve con la bandera japonesa dibujada en el fuselaje y solo era uno.

Lentamente, se posó sobre la nieve y las puertas se abrieron. Descendieron dos hombres. Uno era mas o menos alto, de tez amarilla, con un abrigo largo y unos lentes para lectura frente a sus ojos. El otro, era un hombre mas alto, rubio, vistiendo traje negro y corbata negra y lucia lentes oscuros. Los dos se aproximaron al grupo.

Dios mio! – exclamó el primero al acercarse. – Es cierto! Esto es increíble! – exclamaba mientras contemplaba a las criaturas dando vueltas alrededor de ellas.

Bien, Aquí estamos. – dijo el hombre de lentes oscuros.

¿Qué¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Carlos un poco confundido.

¿No me reconoces? – dijo el hombre en un español perfectamente pronunciado.

¿Usted es el del teléfono?

Precisamente. Estoy aquí para llevaros de vuelta. – dijo el hombre ante el sobresalto de todos los allí presentes.

Un momento! – exclamó Carlos. – Usted dijo que ellos regresarían a su casa así que no quiero que los lleve a ningún laboratorio. ¿Entiende?

Aurora y Héctor estaban enfadados y se interpusieron entre los hombres y Hank y Lyle.

Descuide. Ellos irán a su hogar.

¿Si? Y ¿Donde están los amigos de los que usted habló?

Paciencia... Solo nos faltan tres de ustedes para estar completos. – dijo el hombre con lentes oscuros mirando su reloj de pulsera. – Quienes llegarán más o menos... ahora!

En el horizonte se divisaban dos puntos aproximarse entre la nieve. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver un hombre de piel morena tiritando de frío siguiendo de cerca a un animal que parecía un dinosaurio prehistórico, pero en miniatura.

Agumon se acercó al grupo pareciéndole extraño ver tantos humanos en el mismo lugar. Sin embargo sintió alivio al ver a sus amigos a salvo.

Veemon, Gatomon! Hawkmon, Gomamon! Que alegría verlos a salvo.

Luis, Alba, Lyle y Hank hicieron un gesto de no entender nada.

¿Cómo¿No me reconocen? – dijo Agumon dirigiendo la mirada a Luis.

Lo siento. No se de que hablas. – respondió Luis.

Claro que lo sabes tonto. Tu eras el que se suponía, era el líder de la misión... Por cierto...¿Dónde esta Biyomon y Tentomon?

En ese momento un deslizador de nieve se detuvo cerca de ellos. Dos criaturas desplegaron alas y volaron en dirección al grupo. Robert se quedo mirando impresionado la escena.

Gatomon! Menos mal que estas bien. – gritó Biyomon al ver a Alba frente a ella.

Alba se veía muy confusa y no sabia que responder.

¿Que fue lo que les hiciste? – gritó Biyomon muy enojada al hombre de lentes oscuros.

Siempre tan suspicaz... Biyomon. – respondió el hombre quitándose los lentes oscuros.

El otro hombre que había descendido del helicóptero estaba muy confundido y emocionado al mismo tiempo.

"Vee MON, Gato MON, Biyo MON" – pensó el emocionado. "Si tan solo Daisy estuviera aquí para ver esta maravilla!"

Luego, decidió aclarar sus dudas.

Oigan... ¿Ustedes se conocen? – pregunto refiriéndose a Biyomon y al hombre de los lentes oscuros. – Esto no esta bien! Exijo una explicación.

No hay nada que explicar señor Wong. – respondió el hombre sacando del cinto una pistola de 9mm Glock apuntando al señor Wong.

No lo comprendo... – respondió el Henry poniendo las manos en alto.

Muy pronto lo entenderá. – dijo Yamaki sacando un extraño control remoto de uno de sus bolsillos. – Llego la hora de creer en monstruos...Señor Wong. – dijo en tono sombrío al tiempo que apretaba uno de los botones.

Pocos segundos después, en el cielo se vio la silueta de una enorme serpiente acercándose volando en forma de espiral. Cuando estaba muy cerca, se notaba que era un animal muy largo de mas o menos 10 metros de largo con un cuerpo cubierto totalmente de escamas azules. En la zona de la cabeza llevaba puesto un yelmo dorado y tenia múltiples dientes filosos. Llamo la atención que a la altura del cuello llevaba colgado, de una gruesa cadena, un aparato de forma circular hecho por dos anillos concéntricos.(uno dentro del otro)

La serpiente se posó en el suelo dejando lo que transportaba en el suelo.

Necesito los fragmentos. – dijo Yamaki a las criaturas que acompañaban a los humanos.

Espera! Esto es una trampa! – advirtió Biyomon.

Abusas de tu suerte, ave piojosa! – exclamó Yamaki presionando otro botón en su control remoto.

En ese momento, Carlos noto que todas las criaturas habían quedado como en trance, totalmente inmóviles. Todos le gritaban a su respectivo amigo, y ninguno hizo caso. Parecían hipnotizados.

Luego, se formaron en una fila india y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el dispositivo circular.

Este dispositivo consistía en dos anillos, uno mas grande que el otro. Entre el anillo mas grande y mas pequeño quedaba un espacio suficiente para que todas las criaturas se pusieran de pie.

Asi, Luis, Alba, Lyle, Hank, Agumon, Biyomon y Tentomon estaban formados en circulo alrededor del anillo mas pequeño. Con otro comando de Yamaki, el anillo mayor externo empezó a girar y a girar muy rápido. Tal fue la velocidad que formo un halo de luz haciendo que el aro se elevara unos centímetros del suelo. A medida que el anillo se elevaba del suelo, las criaturas se despegaban del suelo flotando en el aire.

Que les esta haciendo canalla! – gritó Carlos.

Calma...- respondió Yamaki apuntando con la pistola. – Pronto sabrán de que se trata esto. – replicó presionando otro botón.

En ese momento el anillo interno se elevo unos centímetros hasta quedar mas o menos a nivel del abdomen de todas la criaturas. De la parte de afuera de este aro mas pequeño empezaron a salir diferentes dispositivos que tocaban secuencialmente a cada criatura.

El primer dispositivo parecía un bisturí o escalpelo, el cual se enterraba unos centímetros en el costado del vientre de cada criatura.

El segundo dispositivo parecía una manguera de caucho corta que se introducía por la incisión que se le había hecho a cada monstruo. Al hacer esto el aro externo brillaba dando un patrón de colores como si estuviera haciendo una lectura.

Finalmente, al salir esta pequeña manguera, un dispositivo con punta gruesa de metal disparaba un rayo hacia la incisión cerrándola completamente como si fuera soldadura.

Al mismo tiempo múltiples tubos transparentes que salían de la parte interna del anillo interno disparaban un rayo hacia el centro construyendo una imagen holográfica.

Al terminar el proceso, los monstruos cayeron inconscientes en la nieve. En el centro del circulo interno resultó un objeto enterrado. Era un objeto de color negro en forma de diamante de mas o menos un metro de altura. Parecía un farol porque tenia en los costados ventanitas transparentes donde se podía ver su interior.


	20. El Amor de Veemon salva a Gatomon

Las criaturas recuperaron la conciencia después de unos segundos.

Maldito... – siseaba Biyomon. – Nos utilizaron.

Alba abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor. Arrugó la frente muy enojada y se puso inmediatamente de pie gruñendo.

Cloakmon! – gritó Alba al reincorporarse.

Oh! – respondió Yamaki soltando una pequeña risita. – Veo que al fin recuperaste la memoria. ... fue bueno que haya quitado esa carga de ti.

Nos engañaste infeliz! Ahora vas a tener que vértelas conmigo- exclamó mostrando sus guantes de donde se extendieron las uñas metálicas como si se trataran de navajas automáticas.

Y conmigo! – grito Luis quien estaba detrás de Alba.

No tan rápido amigos. – respondió Yamaki presionando el control remoto.

Alba se quedo mirando fijamente a Yamaki con una mirada penetrante como el hielo. En ese momento el control explotó en sus manos.

Tu no me vas a hipnotizar mas! – dijo Alba muy enfadada.

Esta bien. No me dejan alternativa. – respondió el chasqueando los dedos.

Detrás de Yamaki aparecieron otras dos criaturas. A la derecha una criatura fea y escuálida de dos metros de alto a la cual le colgaban por todas partes unos vendajes que le rodeaban todo su cuerpo excepto en el rostro donde se alcanzaba a ver tejido en descomposición. A la izquierda un monstruo de dos metros y medio de alto cubierto de pelaje amarillo, muy musculoso, con una espesa melena que le rodeaba el rostro, el cual tenia un hocico rectangular con una boca llena de filosos dientes y unos ojos amenazadores y penetrantes. De la cintura para abajo tenia un pantalón del cual se ceñía una larga y gruesa espada de doble filo.

Tu te encargas de Mummymon y yo de Leomon. – murmuró Gatomon a Veemon.

¿Estas segura? Ellos son peligrosos.

Entonces hazte a un lado. – dijo Gatomon lanzándose al ataque sobre la gigantesca criatura con la espada.

Esperó a que Gatomon estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y con un golpe muy veloz abanicó la espada alcanzando un costado del vientre de ella quien cayó instantáneamente al suelo.

Gatomon-grito Veemon tratando de llegar hasta ella pero en ese momento el otro monstruo lanzó unas vendas sobre el, envolviéndolo totalmente y dejándolo inmóvil como un gusano en el suelo.

Alba! – gritó Clara horrorizada tratando de salir corriendo en su auxilio.

Alto ahí! – gritó Yamaki apuntando nuevamente con el arma de fuego. – Ustedes ya nos han costado retrasos importantes, así que ya nos vamos.

Espera! – gritó Carlos. ¿Por qué nos ayudaste! – preguntó angustiado viendo a lo lejos a su amigo retorciéndose, tratando de zafarse.

Fue una eventualidad... Tuve que improvisar para que llegaran hasta aquí sin que las autoridades de su mundo los siguieran. Pero, creo que han visto suficiente así que creo que la mejor manera de castigar a estos infames es dejarlos aquí con ustedes viendo como se congelan hasta la muerte.

Yamaki se alejó y le indicó a la momia que a los demás monstruos los envolviera en sus vendas también y los dejaran inmóviles al lado de los humanos. Solo le indicó que dejara a Gatomon y a Veemon como estaban. Quería que el la viera morir por su impertinencia.

Fridgemon! – gritó Yamaki llamando a otro monstruo.

Y así apareció un monstruo hecho de nieve. Su cuerpo era redondo y se desplazaba sobre sus piernas de nieve que parecían estacas. Sus ojos eran como dos agudos puntos negros.

Fridgemon,. Quiero que fabriques una prisión para ellos.

Fridgemon se ubicó a unos pasos del grupo de humanos y criaturas envueltas en vendas. Dio dos pasos adelante y dio puñetazo al suelo cubierto de nieve. Al hacer esto se produjo una explosión de nieve frente a los ojos de Carlos y sus amigos. Al disiparse todo, se vieron rodeados de paredes de hielo sólido y hacia arriba un grupo de barrotes de hielo formando el techo de la prisión.

Hasta luego... – alcanzaron a escuchar a Cloakmon desde el otro lado. Y sintieron que todos los grandes monstruos se habían ido, dejándolos a ellos solos.

Tras unos minutos Carlos se puso de pie lleno de ira y trato de derribar la pared de hielo a patadas.

Era inútil, el hielo era como de 15 centímetros de espesor y duro como el acero. Clara y Héctor intentaban romper las vendas que envolvían a los otros sin éxito. Pronto, la frustración se apodero de todos. TJ y Robert estaban apartados de los demás y se miraban confundidos entre si. Carlos obviamente quería descargar su ira contra Henry Wong. Se aproximó hasta donde el estaba y lo tomó de la camisa a pesar de ser una persona mayor.

Usted! Me va a explicar que demonios pasó aquí!

No lo se! No lo se! – gesticulaba hombre en un español regularmente hablado.

Vamos a morir congelados aquí! – protestó Carlos soltando la camisa del hombre y sentándose cerca de un rincón de la fría cárcel. Miro hacia arriba atentamente.

Carlos¿Podrías venir a ayudarnos? – regañó Clara desde el sitio donde estaba con Héctor, Aurora, Robert y TJ tratando de zafar a las criaturas de las vendas.

Espera... – murmuró Carlos poniéndose de pie. – Escuchan eso?...

Todos se detuvieron y escucharon con atención. A lo lejos podían percibir aspas de un helicóptero aproximándose.

30 segundos después el ruido era estruendoso y ensordecedor.

Se escuchó después un sonido mecánico y el crujir de una poleas. Luego, escucharon pasos aproximándose.

Henry! – gritaba una voz desde el otro lado de la pared. Luego, habló en un idioma que ninguno de los presentes reconoció excepto Henry Wong.

Daisy! – exclamó parándose de donde estaba, corriendo hacia la pared del frente. Henry habló en idioma japonés unos segundos y espero respuesta.

Aguanten! Ya vamos a sacarlos. – exclamó la voz de una mujer en español mas o menos bien pronunciado.

Pasaron unos minutos y se podía percibir que esa mujer hablaba con alguien en otro idioma. Poco después el suelo se estremeció. Parecía que alguien enorme se aproximaba a la pared.

Retrocedan! – grito la mujer desde el otro lado de la pared.

Todos se fueron a la parte de atrás de la celda y se quedaron esperando.

De pronto la pared del frente explotó ante los ojos de todos. Una bola de hierro de demolición había atravesado la pared. Pero esta bola de hierro estaba adherida a la cola de un animal gigantesco.

Al disiparse el hielo, los que estaban dentro pudieron mirar a través del gigantesco boquete que se había formado hacia el exterior.

Allí, estaba una mujer rubia, de apariencia europea al lado de un niño de mas o menos 10 años de tez morena con el cabello crespo. El niño sostenía en la mano un dispositivo plástico que parecía un cronómetro y mas cerca de la pared vieron un gigantesco monstruo de 5 metros de alto, cubierto por una gruesas laminas doradas., Su cabeza era redonda y llevaba un yelmo con múltiples espinas sobre ella. Su cola era larga y en la punta blandía aquella esfera de hierro que había vuelto papilla aquella pared.

Detrás de estos tres personajes, sobre la nieve, había un enorme helicóptero de doble aspa con una bahía de carga abierta de par en par. De allí empezaron a salir mas personas y mas criaturas.

Detrás de la mujer apareció un hombre vestido de sport, con gafas oscuras. Era alto y rubio y tenia una venda blanca alrededor de su cabeza.

Desgraciado! – exclamo Henry al ver al hombre tratando de abalanzarse sobre el.

Oye¿Que te pasa? – dijo Daisy deteniendo a Henry. – Si no hubiera sido por el señor Yamaki, jamás los hubiera podido encontrar.

Mientras tanto otro de los monstruos, se aproximó hacia donde estaban Gatomon y Veemon. Era una criatura totalmente verde, con una cabeza ovalada y con una flor de lily sobre ella. Sus ojos eran elípticos como los de un extraterrestre. Sus extremidades parecían pertenecer a una planta y sus manos parecían enredaderas que terminaban en varias puntas.

Lanzó las enredaderas de sus dedos y estas se metieron debajo de los vendajes. Con un pequeño tirón las éstas se rompieron como si estuvieran hechas de mantequilla.

Veemon se liberó de las vendas y corrió hacia donde estaba gatomon quien estaba boca abajo. Se arrodilló al lado de ella y la volteo gentilmente. Todavía estaba despierta.

Sobre el costado del vientre tenia una herida lineal que emitía un brillo débil.

Lo siento... – dijo ella con voz tenue.

No te preocupes... – respondió Veemon quitándole algo de nieve de la cara.

Voy en camino! – grito Daisy corriendo hacia donde estaba Gatomon. Llevaba un portátil consigo.

Se acercó a unos centímetros y abrió el laptop. Empezó a teclear comandos.

* * *

DATABASE TRACKING PROGRAM

Searching...

Database Found:

GATO.mon I- I

WARNING: Database content critical!

* * *

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Henry al aproximarse a donde estaba Daisy. Todos los demás humanos y monstruos corrieron en esa dirección también tras ser liberados por Renamon.

Se ve muy mal... Se fragmentará en cualquier momento... – dijo Daisy bajando la cabeza.

Veemon se angustió al escuchar esto y decidió tomarla de la nuca para reconfortarla.

No te vayas... por favor... – decía el con voz lastimera.

Protege a Clara por mi... – dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

Espera...No terminé de mostrarte lo que había aprendido. – dijo Veemon acariciándole la cabeza. – Quiero que los sepas... – dijo aproximando su boca a la de ella.

Asi, le dio un tierno beso para despedirla de este mundo. De pronto Daisy alzó la cabeza y miró nuevamente a la pantalla.

* * *

DATA TRANSFER COMMENCING

VEE.monto GATO.mon. Transfer: 3

Copying packs of data……………

* * *

-Síguela besando! – dijo Daisy a Veemon. – La estas salvando...

Esto es increíble!... – dijo Henry sin poder ocultar su felicidad de que esto estuviera pasando.

Tras unos segundos Gatomon abrió nuevamente los ojos. Se veía aun débil.

No voy a dejar que desparezcas¿entiendes? – dijo Veemon con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Si es besándome, Por mi esta bien... – respondió ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Clara se abrió paso entre todos atropelladamente. Alzó a Gatomon en brazos y la envolvió dentro de su propio abrigo.

Esto es temporal... – dijo Daisy arrugando la frente. – Llegara un momento en que ambos perderán toda su base datos y desaparecerán.

Espera! – exclamó Henry recordando aquella máquina. – Ellos tienen una máquina que puede sanar esa herida.

Es verdad! – dijo Carlos. – Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Esa no es la única razón por la que debemos apresurarnos... – dijo Daisy en un tono sombrío.

¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Henry.

Vamos caminando y les explico...


	21. Carrera contra el tiempo

Todos se fueron al área de carga del helicóptero a recibir provisiones, alimentos y abrigo para protegerse del frío. TJ era particularmente quien mas lo necesitaba. Iori había hecho regresar a la criatura gigantesca que había derribado la pared de hielo a su estado normal. Daisy iba a entrar a la bahía de carga para guardar su portátil.

Espera Daisy... – decía Henry caminando al lado de Daisy. – Explícame que no entiendo lo que esta pasando.

Henry¿recuerdas que al principio de la semana hubo problemas con la red mundial de información? – empezó Daisy tomando asiento sobre una de las cajas de madera a bordo del área de carga.

Si. El otro sujeto lo mencionó. – respondió Henry tomando asiento también.

Bueno, el señor Yamaki llegó a mi casa después de que yo llegara de Australia. Me dijo que tu estabas en peligro y parecía saber todo acerca de nuestra tesis. Asi que me llevo al cuartel general donde tenían unos equipos que jamás había visto en mi vida y luego me llevo a ver una cosa increíble.

¿Que viste?

Vi cientos de miles de páginas escritas con nuestro código fuente Henry! Eso era la causa de la falla. Empecé a analizar el material y encontré una similitud con un incidente similar de hace tres años. En esa ocasión los servidores de diferentes institutos de salud en estados unidos habían sido bloqueados. Eran laboratorios que se dedicaban a secuenciar aminoácidos y proteinas. Alguien había descargando secuencias enteras hasta que colapsó el sistema.

Y...¿ que hay con eso? – preguntó Henry.

Mira a tu alrededor! – exclamó Daisy con una sonrisa mostrándole a Henry todas las criaturas que pasaban por ahí en ese momento.

No puedo creerlo... – murmuró Henry. – O sea que cuando nuestra programación llegó al limite¿las bases de datos decidieron adquirir un cuerpo físico para percibir sensaciones humanas?

Si. Vista, Oido, Tacto, Gusto, Olfato. Ellos lo integraron todo en cuerpos físicos! Para poder expandir sus datos a través de la percepción.

Y conservaron la designación de base de datos. "punto mon" – dijo Henry recordando a Cloakmon dándole ordenes a las demás criaturas.

Pero entonces, encontré que este programa nuevo era mucho mas extenso porque estaba diseñado para funcionar a la inversa... – dijo Daisy con tono de preocupación.

A la inversa? Te refieres a...

Así es. Convertir material biológico en datos...

Pero, si ese programa se ejecuta... – murmuro Henry entre dientes.

Todo lo que conocemos, desaparecerá Henry. – susurró Daisy acercándose a el. – Aparentemente ellos habían intentado abrir el programa desde su mundo pero la carga de datos era tan grande que se disipo y entró en nuestro mundo en forma de fragmentos a diferentes terminales de computador.

Esos fragmentos los estaban transportando aquellas criaturas.

Si. Sospecho que quien atacó a Yamaki, lo suplanto para utilizarte en el proceso de rastrearlos a ellos.

¿Pero por que?

Eso no lo se. Tendríamos que preguntarles a ellos. – dijo Daisy poniéndose de pie.

En ese momento, Aurora se acerco a Daisy y a Henry con Lyle en brazos.

Disculpa. Crees que puedas curarlo con tu computadora? – preguntó Aurora.

¿Qué le paso?

Es que un calamar gigante le había clavado una espina bajo su ala y por eso no puede volar.

Esta bien. – dijo Daisy alcanzando su computador portátil.

Abrió la tapa y tecleo unos comandos.

¿Ese es mi programa de rastreo? – pregunto Henry.

En parte. Realice unas modificaciones para poderlo integrar a los prototipos que me diste si no te molesta.

No, en absoluto. Muéstrame.

* * *

DATABASE TRACKING PROGRAM 

Searching…………….

Database Found:

HAWK.mon: Ixxxxx I

WARNING: Foreign algorithm found……….. Repair? Y/N

Y

Foreign Algorithm removed successfully.

* * *

Tenia un programa intruso en su sistema. – dijo Daisy cerrando la tapa del portátil. 

Y bien. ¿Como te sientes? – pregunto Henry.

Oye! Ya no me duele nada! – respondió Lyle aleteando elevándose unos centímetros del suelo.

Qué alegría Lyle... quiero decir... Hawkmon. – gritó Aurora saltando de alegría abrazando muy fuerte a Hawkmon.

Gracias Aurora. Pero... puedes seguir llamándome Lyle. si quieres – dijo Hawkmon tiernamente.


	22. Los Primeros Digivice

Henry se puso pensativo un momento. Se levanto de su silla y trajo su maletín.

Daisy. Trae los que yo te di también.

De acuerdo. – dijo Daisy saliendo del lugar de carga volviendo unos segundos mas tarde con el otro maletín.

Henry puso los dos maletines, uno al lado del otro.

Veo que integraste el rastreador de bases de datos a los prototipos y pudiste encontrar el algoritmo que hace que ellos cambien y lo introdujiste también.

Si. Cuando encontramos a Renamon en japón pude investigar muchas cosas que me permitieron integrar mas funciones a los prototipos.

Veo que la prueba con el funcionó. – dijo señalando a la criatura que estaba con Iori.

El se llama armadillomón señor... – respondió Iori un poco molesto.

Oh lo siento...

Tranquilo Henry. – dijo Daisy soltando una risotada. - Eso también lo resolví. Programé la computadora para que detecte que nombre y que características tienen las bases de datos que tienes en frente y esa información es leible en cada prototipo.

Prototipo... no me gusta ese nombre... que tal... dispositivo... Digi dispositivo.

Que tal... Digivice... – dijo Daisy divagando.

Oye, no esta mal. Podemos programar los digivice con los datos de cada uno de los monstruos aquí presentes...

Ya que estas usando los nombres correctos de las cosas... llámanos Digimon...- exclamó Biyomon.

Esta bien... esta bien. Vamos a programar cada digivice con los datos de cada Digimon.

¿Para que- respondió Daisy impaciente.

¿No lo recuerdas Daisy? Ellos están diseñados para funcionar mejor si hay interacción humana. Si van a enfrentar a los otros monstruos, por lo menos permitamos que tengan la ventaja.

Estoy de acuerdo. Además es importante que el algoritmo de cambio no se active de forma descontrolada.

¿Algoritmo de cambio? – preguntó Héctor.

Se refiere a cuando Hank cambió en esa criatura peluda o cuando Lyle se transformo en esa águila gigante. –aclaró Carlos.

Es una propiedad del programa original que habíamos inventado. Se llama autoadaptación o autoevolución. – explicó Henry. – Verán, eso es parte de la inteligencia. Cuando un ser vivo esta en peligro cambia las condiciones propias o del entorno para sobrevivir. Eso es evolución.

Lo que pasa es que en ellos, un cambio de forma para protegerse o proteger a otro puede tomar solo unos instantes y no millones de años. – concluyó Daisy.

Una evolución digital... una digievolución. – murmuro Yamaki.

Exacto! – respondió Henry.

Asi. Henry abrió los portafolios viendo nuevamente los pequeños aparatos que había estado diseñando durante años.

Cabían en la palma de la mano. Los bordes estaban hechos de pasta de acrílico gris y tenían varios surcos. En el centro había una pequeña pantalla lectora y en la parte de arriba tenia un puerto de luz infrarroja. En el costado tenia un hendidura con un puerto USB integrado. Debajo de la pantalla tenia dos botones de color gris oscuro. De lejos parecían cronómetros para colgar en el cuello. Incluso, Henry había diseñado un pequeño aro de plástico en la parte superior para poder atar una cinta y poder portarlo alrededor del cuello.

Bien. Manos a la obra. – dijo Henry indicando a Daisy que se acercara con el portátil.

Yamaki. Dile al piloto que nos vamos en dirección norte. Tenemos unos digimon que alcanzar.

De acuerdo. – dijo Yamaki retirándose a la cabina de enfrente.

Pocos segundos después la bahía de carga se cerro y las aspas del helicóptero giraron haciendo despegar al aparato del suelo.

En los siguientes minutos, Henry y Daisy programaron cada digivice con los datos de cada digimon presente para después entregárselo a cada persona.

Es una gran responsabilidad... – dijo Carlos colgándose el suyo al cuello viendo la pantalla lectora.

En letras ámbar se leía:

* * *

VEEMON

Rookie mode

* * *

Somos uno! – exclamó Veemon viendo la pantalla del Digivice por encima del hombro de Carlos.

Si. Somos uno. – respondió Carlos entusiasmado mostrando la pantalla a Veemon con alegría.

Paso TJ a recibir el de el. Le parecía emocionante todo esto aunque veía que Agumon no le parecía divertido. Estaba aislado cerca de la puerta de acceso de la bahía de carga.

Oye... ¿Que te pasa? – pregunto TJ aproximándose.,

No me gusta que un humano me controle... – respondió despectivamente.

Mira. No se si prefieres entonces que los que te dejaron atado como un gusano en tierra se salgan con la suya. Pero, yo digo que debemos trabajar en equipo.

Me siento tan humillado... que ya no tengo opción... – respondió Agumon apartándose de TJ.

* * *

AGUMON

Rookie mode

* * *

Luego pasó Aurora. Al colgárselo al cuello hizo un gesto de cortesía con la falda que ya estaba muy percudida.

* * *

HAWKMON

Rookie mode

* * *

¿Qué es este letrero? – preguntó Aurora a Daisy.

Te refieres a "Rookie mode". Significa modalidad principiante. Significa que es la forma básica de el.

Gracias. – dijo Aurora dando la vuelta tomando a Hawkmon de las alas bailando en círculos con el.

Robert tuvo que encargarse de dos. El de Biyomon y el de Tentomon.

Héctor recibió el suyo con alegría. Se acurrucó y estrelló su palma derecha contra la garra abierta de Hank.

No es genial! Compañero. – exclamaba Héctor viendo la pantalla.

Perfecto! – dijo Hank.

* * *

GOMAMON

Rookie mode

* * *

Se le entregó uno también a Yuki y Iori ya tenía programado el suyo.

Finalmente Clara recibió el de ella.

Espero que lleguemos a tiempo. – murmuró Clara preocupada por Alba, especialmente al ver la pantalla de su digivice.

* * *

GATOMON

.? mode

DANGER!

* * *

¿Que significa esto? – preguntó Clara refiriéndose al modo interrogado en pantalla.

¿Qué¿Tu ya eres un programa avanzado? – preguntó Daisy.

Si. Yo era parte del grupo de los Digimon Bestias.

Cuando dijo esto se produjo un silencio sepulcral. Sin embargo, los otros digimon no hicieron ningún gesto de asombro, porque ellos ya sabían.


	23. Fuimos Digimon

Como! – exclamó Carlos. – ¿O sea que tu sabias de sus planes?

No. Yo me separé de ellos cuando no estuve de acuerdo en que el poder era la única forma de mejorar nuestra programación. Me gustaba mas como vivían los otros Digimon; En paz y aprendiendo del entorno hasta que empezó todo este embrollo.

Yo quiero explicar... – interrumpió Biyomon. Henry y Daisy prestaron atención con fascinación. – Nuestro mundo al principio era muy pequeño y a medida que creció mas de nosotros iban apareciendo. Pero algunos no tenían una forma de procesar datos igual a los otros. Así que se formaron dos grupos. El primero era de Digimon grandes, fuertes, capaces de inimaginable destrucción, pero después, aparecimos nosotros, mas pequeños pero mas inteligentes. No deseábamos destruir sino utilizar nuestros sentidos para aprender. Los primeros Digimon se hicieron llamar Digimon bestias. Ellos construyeron un palacio donde se aislaron y jamás se volvió a saber de ellos. Hasta que todo este problema comenzó.

¿O sea que ninguno aquí estaba enterado de lo que venia a buscar en este mundo? – dijo Henry de repente.

Espera... no me interrumpas. – dijo Biyomon. – Bueno, fue un día cuando vimos que sobre el palacio de ellos apareció una gigantesca esfera de luz que después explotó y lanzó destellos fugaces por el cielo. Después de eso, nos pareció increíble que abrieran las puertas de su palacio y que uno de ellos venia a hablar con nosotros; ellos jamás habían hablado con nosotros. Se trataba de Cloakmon. Dijo que tenía que pedirnos un gran favor. Dijo que unos seres de otro mundo estaban planeando invadir el nuestro por sorpresa y que estaban fabricando un mecanismo de defensa. Pero que al ponerlo a prueba se desintegró en varias partes que habían caído en el limite de nuestro mundo. Como Gatomon compartía algunas de sus convicciones se ofreció para salir en busca de los fragmentos. Yo me ofrecí porque no confiaba en ese sujeto.

Yo me uní porque estaba convencido que esa raza invasora seria una amenaza. – dijo Agumon quien estaba distante del grupo.

Yo me uní porque quería proteger mi mundo y ayudar a Agumón si fuera necesario. – dijo Veemon.

¿Y Lyle y Hank? – preguntó Aurora.

Hawkmon y Gomamon fueron escogidos al azar. Los Digimon bestia tenían la idea exacta de cuantos fragmentos se debían recuperar.

¿Qué pasó luego? – pregunto Carlos.

Nos llevaron a su palacio de cristal y nos formaron en fila como un ejercito frente a una mesa. Sobre ella habían unos discos pequeños de color gris. Cloakmon entró y nos felicito por ser escogidos. Asignó a Veemon como comandante de la misión y nos dijo que cada uno de nosotros debía ingerir un disco de aquellos.

Biyomon cerró los ojos y recordó ese momento

¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Biyomon tomando uno de los pequeños discos lisos de color gris.

Es un algoritmo rastreador. – respondió Cloakmon. – Nos permitirá rastrear la posición de ustedes cuando estén en ese lugar. Si se pierden los recuperaremos enseguida.

Biyomon abrió los ojos regresando al presente.

Todos tomaron su pastilla rastreadora. Yo no quise tomarme la mía porque aun todo eso me parecía sospechoso.

Yo no me comí la mía porque no me pareció que fuera necesario. – dijo Agumon a lo lejos.

Veemon, Hawkmon y Gatomon se miraron consternados entre si.

Nosotros nos tomamos esa cosa inmediatamente. Yo no quería perderme... – dijo Luis.

Un momento! – interrumpió Henry. – Eso explica porque se perdieron ustedes y porque perdieron la memoria! Ahora todo tiene sentido!

¿Cómo? – preguntó Carlos.

Ellos diseñaron el algoritmo rastreador basado en su propia programación. Creyeron que funcionaria igual con ustedes, pero ustedes son diferentes, siempre lo han sido! Dime Biyomon, en alguna parte recuerdas que haya habido algún campo lleno de electricidad.

Si. Cuando llegamos al limite de nuestro mundo teníamos que saltar sobre una zona que estaba llena de relámpagos y truenos.

Un campo electromagnético! – exclamó Henry. – El algoritmo rastreador no se integro bien en la programación de ustedes y cuando entraron en el campo sus instrucciones de memoria se confundieron y por eso perdieron la memoria. Además, por la misma razón los digimon bestias no pudieron rastrear su posición después. Por eso mandaron a ese maldito a engañarme para que yo les ayudara a rastrearlos.

¿Pero por que nos ayudo a escapar? – preguntó Héctor.

Porque, si el servicio secreto se apoderaba de ellos, el plan seria develado, o seria muy difícil apoderarse de los fragmentos del programa. – dijo Yamaki entre dientes.

Sin mencionar que ustedes los disecarían como sapos! –exclamo Carlos enfadado.

Esperen, esperen! No peleen. – pidió Daisy. – Recuerden que ahora tenemos que trabajar juntos si queremos detenerlos.

Pero espera! – interrumpió Clara. – ¿Por que Alba perdió la memoria si ella era uno de ellos?

Porque cuando decidí no ser parte de su grupo me pidieron que renunciara al objeto de poder que me identificaba como parte ellos. Les entregue un anillo dorado que tenia integrado a la cola y me permitía mejorar mis capacidades de combate. –explicó Gatomon débilmente.

¿Y Tentomon como termino metido en esto? – preguntó Robert.

A eso voy... – dijo Biyomon. – Así que, después de eso nos embarcamos inmediatamente hacia el limite de nuestro mundo a bordo de MetalSeadramon. Tentomon no confiaba tampoco en Cloakmon así que nos siguió en secreto. Yo tampoco confiaba, de modo que cuando estábamos sobre Metalseadramon me senté cerca de donde estaban Cloakmon y sus guardaespaldas. Cuando ya estábamos lejos escuche una conversación entre ellos. – Biyomon cerró los ojos nuevamente para recordar mejor.

Surcando el cielo gris en dirección a una montaña estaba volando Metalseadramon.

Oye, Cloakmon. ¿Crees que esto sea un buen plan¿Qué tal que se desintegren?– preguntó Mummymon.

Por supuesto que es un buen plan. Si algo malo pasa no se perderá gran cosa.

Pero. ¿Y si esas sabandijas nos traicionan...?

No creo. Ellos están muy convencidos. Ahora, deja de hacer preguntas! O es que quieres ir tu!

No. no creo que quiera. – susurro Mummymon riendo levemente.

Biyomon volvió al presente.

Yo estaba muy asustada porque era la primera vez que unos digimon se atrevían a ir hasta el limite.

O sea que ustedes fueron sujetos de prueba. – concluyó Henry.

�¡Por que no nos avisaste! – gruñó Agumon muy enfadado a lo lejos apoyado contra una de las vigas del fuselaje del helicóptero.

¡Quería hacerlo! pero pensé que si lo hacia ellos simplemente nos matarían en ese mismo lugar. Así que pensé que lo mejor era esperar y confiar en que sobreviviríamos y que yo del otro lado les advertiría del peligro. Pero nunca pensé que nos dispersáramos de esa forma.

Pero. ¿Por qué resultaste congelada con tu amigo? – pregunto Robert.

Ah si. Después de que salte y vi muchos destellos frente a mi. Me encontré frente a unas máquinas enormes que decían "Peligro, alto voltaje" Allí estaba la terminal de la que yo necesitaba extraer el fragmento. Había sobrevivido, pero me asustaba la posibilidad que cloakmon supiera de mi posición así que decidí tomar la información. En el momento en que toqué la terminal apareció Tentomon quien me había seguido. Desafortunadamente cuando apareció se enredó en una de las líneas y lanzó una descarga. Los dos quedamos muy aturdidos y lo ultimo que recuerdo es que camine hacia el exterior y me desplomé tras unos minutos.

Esperen! – Daisy interrumpió viendo la pantalla de su laptop.

* * *

DATABASE TRACKING PROGRAM

CLOAK.mon

Distance: 9.988 km

* * *

Nos estamos aproximando……. – murmuro Daisy.

¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Henry.

Opino que aterricemos cerca y tratemos de sorprender...ellos no saben que vamos tras ellos. – opinó Yamaki.

Me parece un buen plan. Tenemos que apoderarnos de esa máquina y de ese contenedor de datos. ¿Están todos listos? – exclamó Henry mirando a los demás en la parte de atrás del helicóptero.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Estaban listos, pero sin duda, el miedo se sentía en el aire...


	24. Tecnicas de Evolucion

El helicóptero iba a descender en un claro cerca de donde se suponía estaban Cloakmon y sus secuaces.

Adentró la atmósfera era de tensión.

Tengo miedo...- murmuró una niña muy blanca de ojos azules con una boina azul y ropa muy abrigada de color rojo.

No tengas miedo Laika. Yo te protegeré. – respondió la criatura que había liberado a Veemon de las vendas.

Gracias Palmon... –respondió Laika en ruso, viendo en su mano el aparato que le había entregado Daisy minutos atrás. Daisy hablaba muchos idiomas y por eso se hizo entender de casi todos los alli presentes.

Mas atrás había un joven con cabello castaño y liso. Tenia una gorra azul y blanca.

Esta es la lucha que temía que sucedería. – murmuro una criatura de piel amarilla que tenia el cuerpo cubierto con un piel felpuda desde la espalda hasta la cabeza cubriendo incluso sus ojos de color rojo. En la frente tenia un cuerno largo que protruía hacia delante y tenia símbolos dibujados en el vientre.

No te preocupés Che. Estoy seguro que si luchás con todo, las cosas se dan. – respondió el joven. – Desde que salimos de Buenos Aires te prometí mi ayuda y pienso cumplirlo.

Gracias Pablo, con tu ayuda seguro que saldremos de esto.

Tranquilo Gabumon, Además, tenemos esto. – dijo Pablo mostrando el Digivice en la palma de su mano. – no podemos perder.

En ese momento, se sintió cuando el helicóptero tocó tierra. Daisy estaba nerviosa, pero no pudo evitar ver que Henry tecleaba en su respectivo portátil.

¿Que haces? – pregunto Daisy.

Listo! – dijo Henry con tono de satisfacción. – Terminé el programa alterno.

¿Programa alterno?

Si.- dijo Henry haciendo una pausa y luego continuo. – Verás. Antes de que llegaran ustedes a rescatarnos noté que ese tal Cloakmon tuvo la habilidad de tomar el control de estos Digimon. Ellos le obedecieron como si estuvieran hipnotizados. – murmuró Henry preocupado. – Me preocupa que el pueda anular el algoritmo de cambio y dejarnos a su merced. Por eso diseñé esta variación de ese algoritmo... y ahora... voy a enviarlo por infrarrojo a cada digivice... – dijo Henry presionando el botón de envío en la pantalla de su laptop.

Henry se puso de pie para que todos le prestaran atención.

Escuchen! – he mandado un programa adicional a sus digivice. Si el programa que se activa con el botón del lado izquierdo falla, utilicen el del lado derecho.

En ese momento el computador lanzó una alerta.

* * *

DEVICE FAILURE

Port B manual control disabled.

Only voice activated command available……….

Proceed? Y/N

* * *

Que pasa? – pregunto Daisy.

Diablos, el control tiene un corto circuito y el dispositivo decidió vincularlo al control de voz.

¿Control de voz? – preguntó Daisy haciendo una mueca muy extraña

¿Que¿no te diste cuenta? – dijo Henry tomando el digivice de uno de los presentes mostrándole a Daisy una hendidura con pequeños agujeros. – Esto es un micrófono. Tuve la genial idea de integrar un sistema de comandos por voz. Lo diseñe para que cuando un niño estuviera interactuando con el programa el pudiera dar comandos de voz. Pensé que sería muy útil para enseñar a leer. – divagó Henry con nostalgia.

Y entonces... – preguntó Daisy.

No te preocupes, si el programa A no funciona entonces activare el comando y la opción B se activara.

¿Por que no la activas ya?

Porque al activarlo tomará cualquier palabra que digamos y la grabara en su memoria. Cada vez que alguien diga esa palabra el algoritmo se activará.

De acuerdo... – dijo Daisy guardando el portátil de ella con cuidado.

Bien. Bajemos y revisemos el terreno.

Aparte, estaba Yuki sosteniendo el Digivice con fuerza a medida que se abrían las compuertas del helicóptero. Entró un viento huracanado helado.

Es hora... – murmuro Renamon.

Si... – respondió Yuki nerviosamente.

Renamon recordó cuando estaba en su mundo, vagando sola por ahí cuando de pronto sintió el llamado de auxilio de Tentomon. Corrió hasta el sitio donde estaban todos los demás quienes estaban preocupados.

Patamon se había ido tras Tentomon y ninguno había regresado.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó aquella vez Renamon.

Patamon se fue y no ha regresado, pero me temo que nuestras sospechas son ciertas. – respondió Gabumon. – Se los llevaron al límite.

Al limite! – exclamó Renamon. – Eso es una locura!

Lo sé. Pero estoy pensando en ir yo mismo a rescatarlos.

Yo te acompaño. – dijo Armadillomon.

Biyomon se fue con ellos... tengo que ayudarla... – dijo Palmon uniéndose al grupo.

Todos dirigieron su mirada patética sobre Renamon.

Nos acompañas? Siiiiiiiiii...? – pregunto Palmon.

¿Yo! Pero si yo soy del grupo de los digimon bestias. Cloakmon puede destruirme si hago eso.

Pero es que tu eres muy fuerte... acompáñanos. – dijeron todos en voz lastimera.

Esta bien. – dijo Renamon bajando los brazos en resignación. - Espero no arrepentirme de esto...

El viento huracanado la hizo regresar al momento presente.

Cerca, estaba TJ y Agumon.

No te atrevas a darme ordenes! entendido? – aseveró Agumon.

Tranquilo. Somos equipo.

Bien, no necesitas entrometerte. Voy a darles una lección por haberme engañado. – gruñó Agumon.

Yamaki tomó los binoculares y se unió al grupo. Todos caminaron por un bosque de árboles secos y marchitos por el invierno. No estaba nevando muy fuerte.


	25. El Rescate de Patamon

Avanzaron durante unos minutos hasta que llegaron un sitio lleno de altos arbustos que bloqueaban la visibilidad. Lentamente Henry y Yamaki se aproximaron y espiaron hacia el otro lado.

A lo lejos, en una explanada de nieve, estaban dos criaturas de pie vigilando el dispositivo en forma de anillos. Un poco mas lejos sobre una piedra había una pequeña jaula. Había otra criatura adentro.

Héctor decidió asomarse, y se asombró al ver quien estaba adentro. Era la criatura que le habían rapado de las manos en el bosque.

Parecía que Cloakmon no estaba en ninguna parte. Daisy verificó con el computador y efectivamente confirmó que se estaba alejando.

¿Quienes son esos? – preguntó Carlos. – Reconozco al león gigante pero el otro...

Renamon decidió asomarse. Al ver quien estaba allí inmediatamente escondió la cabeza dentro de los arbustos y gruñó con desagrado.

Leomon...y...Ladydevimon... – murmuró gruñendo.

¿Que te pasa? – pregunto Yuki.

Esos dos son muy peligrosos... – dijo Renamon entre dientes.

¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Daisy a Henry.

Tenemos que separarnos. Un grupo tendrá que atacar a esos dos y apoderarse de la máquina. Si alguien puede liberar al que esta allí dentro sería de gran ayuda. Otro grupo tendrá que escabullirse hasta ese halo de luz que se ve a unos metros de ellos.

¿Halo de luz? – pregunto Daisy.

Observa con atención. – dijo Henry señalando a lo lejos a un costado de los dos monstruos amenazadores. – Allí veo un destello.

¿Que ser�?

No lo se, pero apuesto que Cloakmon escapó en esa dirección con sus otros guardaespaldas.

Esta bien. ¿Quien atacará a esos dos?

Yo ire! – respondió Agumon. – Voy a castigarlos por humillarme alla atrás.

Yo voy contigo... – murmuró Palmon.

Yo también quiero arreglar cuentas! – dijo Gabumon en voz baja.

Voy a ayudarlos... –dijo Renamon.

Clara! Quédate aquí y espera a que el camino este libre para usar la máquina. –dijo Carlos.

Esta bien. Tengan cuidado. – respondió Clara agazapándose con Gatomon en brazos dentro de los arbustos.

Daisy, Yamaki quédense con ella. Yo voy a ir con los demás tras Cloakmon. – dijo Henry.

Los alcanzaremos mas tarde. – respondió Yamaki muy convencido.

De acuerdo. Suerte.

En la explanada vigilaban las dos criaturas. Leomon miraba en todas las direcciones.

¿Por qué tuvo que dejarnos aquí el señor Cloakmon? – divagaba el enfadado.

Relájate amigo... Tu sabes como es el... no confía en nadie ni nada... Nos dejo aquí para que nadie pasara a molestarlo. – dijo la extraña criatura que acompañaba a Leomon.

Tenia forma femenina y parecía una vampiresa. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un traje negro brillante ceñido al cuerpo con dibujos de calaveras en todas partes. Tras el antifaz negro tenia unos ojos rojos terroríficos. Sobre su espalda agitaba sus alas de murciélago gigantescas.

No entiendo porque no se llevo esa cosa con el... – gruñó Leomon.

No ves que eso estaba deteniendo a Metalseadramon...Cloakmon quería llegar con el contenedor hasta el amo Alphamon cuanto antes.

En fin... tendremos que esperar... – dijo Leomon con un suspiro. En ese momento una bola de fuego aterrizó sobre el.

Por unos milímetros la esquivó y sacó su espada poniéndose en guardia. Ladydevimon se puso alerta también.

A lo lejos la pequeña criatura en forma de dinosaurio empezó a disparar bolas de fuego sin cesar. Leomon y Ladydevimon estaban confundidos pero lograban esquivarlas todas con efectividad.

Mientras tanto la criatura dentro de la pequeña jaula, quien estaba triste y cabizbaja noto que una extremidad verdosa se acercaba a la jaula. Volteo la cabeza y vio de quien se trataba.

Palmon! – exclamó el con alegría.

Shhhhh... – dijo Palmon utilizando sus lianas para doblar los barrotes.

Hola Patamon... – saludó Gabumon cuando Patamon salió de la jaula.

Cielos! Todos están bien...pero... Tienen que darse prisa...!...

Ahora nos explicas. Primero hay que encargarse de ellos. – dijo Gabumon lanzándose al ataque.

En ese momento Leomon había logrado derribar a Agumon. Estaba a punto de clavarle su espada.

Espera! – dijo TJ interponiéndose en el camino.

¿Que! – dijo Leomon sorprendido. – ¿Tu lo proteges a el?

Si. No te atrevas a tocarlo.

Leomon dudo un segundo y en ese momento algo explotó en su espalda lanzándolo contra el suelo. Había sido Gabumon quien había lanzado una llamarada de color azul por la boca.

¿Que estas haciendo Leomon?. – gritaba Ladydevimon tratando de esquivar los golpes de Renamon. – Ayúdame!

Espera me encargo de estos dos renacuajos...- exclamó Leomon levantándose del suelo. Con un poderoso puñetazo impacto a los dos arrojándolos al suelo.

Daisy observaba la batalla de cerca. Verificaba el estado de cada uno en batalla con su portátil.

* * *

DATABASE STATUS

AGU.mon

* * *

GABU.mon

* * *

Oigan! Así están recibiendo mucho daño! – gritó Daisy desde los arbustos. – Háganlos cambiar!

TJ y Pablo escucharon la instrucción.

Bien, aquí vamos... – dijo TJ quien estaba a unos metros de donde estaba sucediendo la batalla. Presionó el botón...

* * *

DATABASE MODIFIER ACTIVATED

Upgrading database...

Done...

GREY.mon

GARURU.mon

* * *

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que Agumon y Gabumon habían cambiado de forma. Agumon ahora era un dinosaurio enorme de 5 metros de altura. Tenia las mismas escamas naranjas y sobre su gigantesca cabeza había aparecido un yelmo con cuernos largos y angulados a cada extremo. Parte del yelmo cubría su cabeza como una vicera de una armadura.

Por su parte Gabumon ahora era un monstruo en forma de lobo. Todo blanco con rayas azules. Sus garras eran de color violeta.

"No puede ser..." – pensó Leomon. –"Estos dos cambiaron de forma en un instante. A mi me hubiera tomado semanas de entrenamiento para adquirir ese poder"

Agitó la cabeza en negación y regresó al ataque. Pero los dos nuevos monstruos eran impenetrables. Garurumon embistió con fuerza haciendo perder el balance de Leomon y Greymon arrojó una enorme bola de fuego que explotó y lanzó a Leomon a volar por los aires. Leomon se levantó aturdido.

De pronto, para sorpresa de todos este simplemente se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sin hacer ningún ruido.

¿Qué haces Leomon! –rugió muy enojada Ladydevimon quien tenia problemas controlando a Renamon quien había logrado sujetarla.

No pretendo pelear con alguien que tiene mas rectitud que yo! – gritó Leomon con los ojos cerrados en meditación.

Eres débil...! – acusó Ladydevimon.

Esta discusión distrajo a Renamon, lo cual aprovechó Ladydevimon. De su cuerpo se desprendieron miles de murciélagos negros que como una tromba lanzaron a Renamon por los aires.

Al volverse a poner de pie ya era tarde. Ladydevimon escapaba entre el vórtice de color azul levemente perceptible a la vista.

Greymon y Garurumon regresaron a la forma original. Enseguida todos se reagruparon junto con Palmon y Patamon.

Que bueno que llegaron! – Dijo Patamon utilizando sus pequeñas alas de murciélago para flotar en el aire. – Cloakmon recibió instrucciones de Alphamon para dirigirse al Valle del Olvido.

¿Valle del Olvido? – preguntaron todos los humanos allí presentes.

Espera. – interrumpió Clara. – Primero debemos curar a Gatomon.

Cielos! – exclamó Patamon. – Ella es del grupo de los ángeles como yo! Los demás se van a enfadar mucho. – Afortunadamente te traje esto. – dijo Patamon abriendo su pequeña mano. Tenia un aro de color dorado con varios símbolos tallados en el.


	26. El guardian Elecmon

Henry y su grupo, que lo componían Carlos, Aurora, Héctor, Robert y Iori con sus respectivos digimon caminaban por un extraño paisaje.

Después de pasar muy rápido a través del halo mientras los demás distraían a Ladydevimon y a Leomon se encontraron en otro lugar. A pesar de que se veían muchas cadenas de montañas áridas ellos no sentían ni frío ni calor. El cielo era azul, y en el, resplandecían múltiples gamas de colores.

¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Héctor en voz baja.

En nuestro hogar...- respondió Veemon.

Henry no podía creerlo. ¿Esto fue lo que había creado esa base de datos inicial que ellos habían programado? Recordó cuando todo el grupo estaba en la cafetería celebrando que se le había inyectado dinero adicional al proyecto. Entre botellas de champaña y vítores de celebración Henry continuaba escribiendo en su libreta haciendo cálculos.

Oye. relájate! – le dijo Daisy en aquella ocasión. – Tenemos que celebrar que continuamos en el juego.

Esto para mi no es un juego... – murmuró Henry mientras seguía haciendo cálculos.

Como que no! – respondió Shibumi quien estaba cerca. – Tu planeas hacer juegos para los niños...

...verdad, pero van a ser muy educativos...- respondió Henry algo enojado.

Bueno, no te molesto mas a ti ni a tus digimonstruos. – replicó Shibumi con una carcajada. Los demás rieron con el.

Henry bajó la cabeza con el comentario.

Oye. – le dijo Daisy dándole una palmada en la espalda. – Anímate! Además creo que la idea de los Digimonstruos esta genial. Es mas, creo que ya se que extensión común poner en esos archivos...

Qué tal: punto "TONTO"... – dijo Henry entre dientes.

No! Punto "MON". Así todos serán como monstruos.

Henry volvió al presente, cuando llegaron a un camino que conducía a una montaña mas alta. Caminaron todos en grupo muy juntos para no perderse.

En ese momento detrás de una de las piedras a uno de los costados del camino se presentó otra criatura.

Era pequeño con respecto a los otros, pero podía decirse que era un sapo gigantesco de color rojo con rayas púrpura. Tenía ojos azules y un pequeño mechón de cabello también purpura. Sus orejas, que parecían de conejo, apuntaban hacia el cielo y terminaban en puntas púrpura. En la parte de atrás de su cuerpo parecía lucir un ramillete de plumas, como un pavo real.

?Quien anda ahí! – exclamó furiosa la criatura.

Elecmon! – exclamó Veemon aproximándose.

¿Qué! – respondió Elecmon dando dos pasos atrás. – Pero, yo pensé que ustedes habían desparecido para siempre!

Afortunadamente estamos de vuelta. – respondió Veemon entusiasmado. – Oye. ¿No has visto a Cloakmon o a sus amigos?

Si. Pasaron por aquí hace un rato. Se dirigían al Valle del Olvido. ¿Y quienes son ellos¿No son humanos o si- dijo Elecmon arrugando la frente.

Son amigos nuestros. – dijo Veemon mirando hacia atrás y mostrándole a Elecmon que los visitantes eran inofensivos.

¿Qué vienen a hacer en un lugar tan peligroso?

Tenemos que alcanzar a Cloakmon. Es importante.

Van a ir al valle del olvido! – exclamó Elecmon abriendo los ojos de par en par. ?Ustedes están dementes! Pero bueno, les mostraré el camino. Igual, ya me estaba cansando de estar parado aquí todo el día.

Así, subieron la montaña y pasaron por un bosque que tenía algo en particular. Todos los humanos no podían evitar mirar a los lados porque por todo el lugar habían objetos propios del mundo de los humanos. Una máquina de gaseosa por aquí, un teléfono público por all� un computador por otro lado y así, objetos de toda clase.

Tengan cuidado... – murmuró Elecmon caminando adelante. – En este sitio llueven cosas de repente.

Cuidado! – gritó Henry apartando a los otros.

Una gigantesca nevera de dos puertas cayó en el lugar por donde andaban caminando.

Después de reponerse del susto continuaron hasta que llegaron a un camino muy estrecho entre dos montañas enormes.

Bueno. Si pasan por ese camino llegaran al acantilado que lleva al valle del olvido. – señaló Elecmon.

¿Qué es el valle del Olvido? – pregunto Aurora.

Bueno, veras, es donde los desperdicios de este mundo caen. Por ejemplo, partes de lugares que sobran, Criaturas que tienen desperfectos y cosas por el estilo caen alli. Es un lugar muy feo.

¿Vienes con nosotros?

No. No quiero suicidarme...- dijo Elecmon con las garras en frente de si. -Asi que los veré después...si es que salen.

Bien. Aquí vamos. – dijo Henry poniendo un pie dentro del oscuro y tenebroso caminito.

Todos siguieron detrás. Elecmon se quedo observándolos después de despedirse.

Seguro que no es la última vez que conoceré a sujetos así de locos... – dijo Elecmon para si dando la vuelta.

El camino era estrecho, pero transitable. En algún momento había que escalar una roca en el camino pero no fue difícil. Después de un rato llegaron al otro lado.

Carlos y Henry estaban dialogando.

Que sitio tan feo para traer un programa de computador. – dijo Carlos viendo a su alrededor.

Ya sospecho porque lo trajo aquí... – explicó Henry. – La información de la red mundial de información en nuestro mundo causa interferencia atmosférica en este. Por eso cuando trataron de instalar ese enorme programa se les fragmentó de esa forma. En este lugar en cambio, se desecha todo. La interferencia debe ser mínima.

Carlos vio el lugar cuando salieron a campo abierto. Era un enorme campo blanco que se extendía hasta un borde estrecho que caía en un abismo profundo. En el fondo de aquel abismo se veían relámpagos y centellas de luz.

Este es el acantilado del valle del olvido. – dijo Biyomon tiritando al lado de Robert.

Caminaron unos pasos y entre la débil niebla vieron la figura de un hombre de pie. Sostenía a su lado un objeto grande en forma de diamante como un farol. Se detuvieron a unos metros y la niebla se despejó permitiendo identificar el rostro.

Shibumi! – exclamó Henry.


	27. El Valle del Olvido

El hombre que tenían en frente tenia Gabardina Amarillenta y ojos verdosos. Tenia una barba grisacea y espesa. Henry noto sus profundas ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido en días.

- Que perceptivo eres Wong! – respondió el hombre en tono despectivo.

- Que bueno que estas aquí Shibumi! No sabes por todo lo que he pasado...

- Claro que si lo se... – respondió el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa en rostro. - Me lo contaron mis asociados...

Del lado de Shibumi aparecieron Mummymon y la figura humana de Yamaki que los había encerrado en el hielo. Además aparecieron del horizonte otros dos monstruos.

El primero era un enorme dinosaurio de 6 metros de alto, pero su cuerpo estaba hecho totalmente de metal. Todas sus extremidades chirreaban como una máquina industrial. Pegado a la espalda tenia dos gigantescos cañones que apuntaban al frente. Sus ojos eran frias farolas de color azul.

El otro era una criatura de 3 metros de alto. Parecía un esqueleto regresado de la tumba. Llevaba una túnica negra que le envolvía parte del cuerpo. A cada lado del cráneo tenia orejas que parecían alas de murciélago. Llevaba consigo un báculo enorme con una esfera de color marfil en la punta.

- Skullsatamon y Machinedramon... – murmuró Tentomon con voz atemorizada.

- ¿Que! – dijo Henry impresionado. – Tu estas... con ellos.?...

- ¡Vamos Henry¡¿Que te pasa¡Tu tuviste tu momento de gloria!. Mostraste tu programa a los jugueteros y les encantó. Y yo¡¡¿que obtuve! – gritó encolerizado. – Un año en observación y la burla de los accionistas militares!

- Oye, yo también tuve que pasar por eso... – respondió Henry en tono compasivo.

- No! Tu no entiendes mi sufrimiento! Solo Alphamon entendió mi sufrimiento.!

- ¿Alphamon? Fue la primera base de datos que presentamos! – dijo Henry recordando por un instante el día de la presentación en su universidad.

- Si... Y fue la primera base de datos que dejaste aquí abandonada para que fuera borrada. Era mi obra maestra y tu lo arruinaste!

- No lo sabia... –tartamudeo Henry confundido y lleno de culpa.

- Pero todo eso va a cambiar... – dijo Shibumi en tono severo. – La humanidad va evolucionar junto con los demás seres vivos de la manera en que Alphamon lo decida!

- Detente...por favor... – dijo Henry quien sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

- Ya es tarde para mi Henry... y me temo que es tarde para ustedes también... – dijo el hombre terminando la conversación dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose al extremo del acantilado que estaba mas o menos a un kilometro de distancia.

- Miren! – señaló Aurora.

Horrorizados vieron que Shibumi estaba conectado por muchos cables que le salían de la espalda. Esa masa amorfa de cables terminaba en una horrenda criatura que estaba sentada en el borde del abismo. Era una criatura deforme con múltiples ojos sobre el cuerpo que era una masa gelatinosa negra. De los costados le salían tentáculos que terminaban en puntas filosas.

- Mátenlos... – dijo Shibumi con voz fría y cruel. Caminaba lento y arrastraba los pies cargando consigo el dispositivo en forma de diamante.

La figura humana de Yamaki cambió. Se convirtió en un monstruo de color oscuro, que tenia un rostro de camaleón. Sus manos se convirtieron en largas extremidades con filosas cuchillas en el extremo.

- Atrás! Atrás!. - Gritó Henry a los demás tratando de poner todo el cuerpo en frente para protegerlos.

Carlos furtivamente presiono el botón izquierdo de su digivice. Veemon quien también se interpuso cambió de forma. Ahora había crecido 2 metros en estatura. El hocico se alargo un poco y mostraba una fila de dientes enormes. El pequeño cuerno en su rostro se alargó y se incurvó hacia atrás. Su cuerpo era muy musculoso y tenia una enorme marca en forma de X en el vientre.

Carlos observo la pantalla lectora del aparato.

---------------------------------------

X-VEEMON

--------------------------------

Champion mode.

---------------------------------------

Xveemon se abalanzó como un rayo sobre Skullsatamon quien no se esperaba esto. En la confusión Aurora, Héctor, Iori y Robert activaron sus dispositivos.

Hawkmon cambió a la misma criatura que había volado desde Puerto Rico con ellos.

---------------------------------------

AQUILAMON

----------------------------------

Champion mode

--------------------------------------

Armadillomon cambió a la misma criatura que había roto la pared de hielo.

---------------------------------------

ANKILOMON

-------------------------------

Champion mode

---------------------------------------

Gomamon cambió a la forma de monstruo marino

----------------------------------------

IKAKUMON

-----------------------------

Champion mode

----------------------------------------

Por su parte, Tentomon y Biyomon cambiaron también de forma. Biyomon se convirtió en una ave de 4 metros de alto con plumaje rojo intenso. Su pico se alargó y se aplano y de el salían una serie de dientes curvados hacia arriba.

El cuerpo de Tentomón se abrió como un capullo y de el salió un monstruo de color negro con alas de insecto. Tenia enormes mandíbulas verticales y su cuerpo se expandió y se volvió enorme.

----------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

BIRDRAMON KABUTERIMON

----------------------- ------------------------

Champion mode Champion mode

---------------------------------------- --------------------------------

- Cúbranse! – gritó Henry corriendo en dirección opuesta. Los demás humanos se pusieron a salvo junto con el.

Machinedramon disparó sus cañones tratando de derribar a Aquilamon. Sin embargo éste ya se había acostumbrado a esquivar proyectiles de esa forma. Utilizo su grito nuevamente y al aturdir a Machinedramon lo embistió lanzándolo contra el suelo. Éste abanicó uno de sus brazos mecánicos alcanzando a Aquilamon arrojándolo contra la pared de la montaña. Cuando se dispuso a disparar de cerca para desintegrar, una bola de hierro con espinas le atravesó el cuerpo. Ankilomon había utilizado su cola y así la enorme maquina se desplomo con un estruendo al suelo.

Mientras tanto Birdramon y Kabuterimon atacaban a Mummymon. Birdramon aleteo lanzando llamaradas que impactaron a Mummymon. Además, Kabuterimon lanzó una descarga eléctrica que arrojo a la momia volando por los aires.

Xveemon y Skullsatamon luchaban. Xveemon había recibido un fuerte golpe con el báculo y había sido arrojado lejos. Ikakumon se aproximo a ayudar a Xveemon disparando su cuerno el cual hizo explosión a un costado de skullsatamon sin causarle daño. Pero esto fue suficiente para distraerlo. Estaba a 2 pasos de Xveemon cuando éste con una sonrisa casi perversa lanzo de su símbolo en forma de X un rayo que produjo tal calor y energía que desintegró a Skullsatamon.

Luego, todos se lanzaron contra Cloakmon. Este digimon se mimetizaba en el paisaje. Desaparecía y aparecía y daba fuertes golpes con sus cuchillas. Esto le hizo mucho daño a todos.

Exhaustos y sin energía estaban todos arrodillados mirando el suelo.

- Bueno. Creo que todavía tengo unos minutos para divertirme. – dijo macabramente Cloakmon cuando de repente un destello cruzó el cielo.

Una flecha brillante había atravesado el brazo izquierdo de Cloakmon quien soltó un espantoso quejido. A lo lejos venia el dueño de la flecha.

Era una mujer que volaba por el cielo como un ángel. Toda su ropa era de color blanco y llevaba un yelmo de batalla con adornos dorados. A su espalda tenia dos enormes alas que hacían recordar las de una paloma. Lucia incluso tacones altos.

Clara venia corriendo detrás sosteniendo su digivice al cielo.

--------------------------------------

ANGEWOMON

-------------------------------------------

Ultimate mode

------------------------------------------

A nivel del piso vieron que los demás venían. Henry se alegró por un segundo porque recordó que Shibumi estaba a punto de instalar el programa.

- ¡Alguien deténgalo! – grito Henry. – Solo un humano puede pararse ahí a instalar el programa!

Xveemon escuchó esto y dio un enorme salto hasta donde estaba Shibumi. Solo estaba a unos pasos del borde del abismo. Cloakmon recibió el último golpe de Renamon quien había acabado de llegar con los otros.

- No tan rápido! – dijo Shibumi mirando fijamente a Xveemon.

De pronto. Volvió a pasar. Xveemon estaba congelado como si estuviera hipnotizado. Se volteo como un zombi y dio un enorme salto hasta donde estaba Carlos.

Clara gritó muy fuerte al ver que Xveemon estaba levantando a Carlos por el cuello y lo estaba estrangulando.

- Si... – dijo Shibumi entre risas. – Esos son tus monstruos Henry... Es lamentable que alguien tenga que morir para probarlo.

Daisy sacó su laptop y tecleo unos comandos.

---------------------------------------

/DATABASE TRACKING SYSTEM

XVEEMON

-----------------------------------

SYSTEM OVERRIDE!

----------------------------------------

- Esta interfiriendo con el sistema…….. – exclamo Daisy mirando a Henry con impotencia.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo dura un humano sin oxigeno... 60 segundos quizás? – dijo burlonamente Shibumi. – Pero, después de lo que yo haré, nadie necesitara oxigeno! Seremos un solo ser!

Xveemon continuaba estrangulando. Carlos no podía hablar y ya estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

Henry decidió decir algo lógico.

- Xveemon! Recuerda tu programación.

Xveemon de pronto cayó en cuenta que una de sus características descriptivas de su base de datos era.

"La programación interna mejora con la interacción humana"

Esto lo recordó Xveemon junto con las demás experiencias vividas y en ese momento soltó a Carlos quien se arrastró en busca de aire. Xveemon dio la vuelta y vio a Shibumi con una rabia increíble. Cuando se dispuso a atacar volvió a quedar congelado y al instante regresó a su estado original.


	28. Un Sacrificio Valeroso

Daisy vio nuevamente la pantalla de su portátil

-------------------------------------------

Warning: Port A disabled.

Port B still available

Proceed? Y/N

------------------------------------------

Daisy pulso que si. Shibumi ya estaba cerca de un receptáculo en el borde del abismo. El objeto era muy pesado por lo cual Shibumi se movía con lentitud.

- Presiona el botón derecho y da una orden! – gritó Daisy.

Carlos tosía sin cesar y no le salía palabra. Todo parecía perdido pero tras intentarlo pronuncio lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. La definición que le dio Yamaki al cambio.

- Evoluciona... – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

El computador de Daisy mostraba 

---------------------------------

Voice command Recognized

VEE.mon

------------------

Mode B available.

-----------------------------

- Grita mas fuerte! – exclamó Henry.

Carlos se lleno de fuerzas y gritó a todo pulmón:

-DIGIEVOLUCIONA!

El cuerpo de Veemon brilló y volvió a cambiar. Solo que esta vez su cuerpo se había estirado un poco y ya no se veía tan musculoso. Pero en cambio, sobre su cuerpo empezaron a parecer laminas de color fuego que se adherían a sus extremidades y finalmente apareció un Yelmo que le cubrió la cabeza parcialmente. En los extremos de sus brazos tenia dos terminaciones que parecían trampas metálicas.

Carlos se arrojó de para atrás al suelo y respiró con tranquilidad.

Daisy y Henry vieron en su computador.

----------------------------------------

MODE B ACTIVATED

FLAMEDRA.mon

-----------------------------

---------------------------------------

Shibumi, al ver que Alphamon no había podido detener a este monstruo se apresuró a colocar el dispositivo en el receptáculo. Estaba casi dentro cuando las garras de Flamedramon lo detuvieron.

- Henry! Tus monstruos no van a detenerme! – gritó Shibumi forcejeando con Flamedramon.

En ese momento uno de los tentáculos de Alphamon se convirtió en una filosa y larga cuchilla. Esta se enterró atravesando la armadura de Flamedramon quien lanzó un rugido muy fuerte.

- Ha! Tu pierdes! – exclamó Shibumi lleno de felicidad.

- No... – murmuro Flamedramon débilmente. – Tu pierdes!

Flamedramon empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacía el abismo. Levantó los brazos de Shibumi hacia el cielo y en ese momento los tres perdieron el balance y cayeron al vacío.

Lo último que todo el mundo escucho de Shibumi y de Alphamon fue un grito.

- Mi programaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Luego, hubo un silencio eterno.

Después todos corrieron hacia el borde. Carlos fue el que llego mas rápido.

-Veemon! Veemon! – gritaba sin cesar.

En ese momento llegó Palmon con Laika.

- Espera! Creo que esta en un borde! - dijo Palmon mirando hacia abajo y lanzando sus lianas hacia el vacío.

Todo el mundo espero impacientemente. Las lianas cada vez se recogían mas.

Finalmente algo cayó entre la nieve.

Era el. Pero estaba muy pálido y no despertaba. El ángel que había lanzado la flecha sobre Cloakmon aterrizó en ese momento y cambio a su forma original. Era Gatomon.

Se aproximó a donde estaba el y lo tomo en brazos.

- Espera... Yo voy a salvarte ahora... – dijo ella acercando sus labios a los de el pero era tarde. El cuerpo de Veemon se desvaneció en sus brazos desintegrándose en pequeñas partículas que se dispersaron por el cielo.

Daisy vio con lagrimas en los ojos la pantalla de su laptop.

---------------------------------------------------

/DATABASE TRACKING PROGRAM

Searching...

VEE.mon

Not found!………..Database Deleted……..

----------------------------------------------------

Carlos se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y se derrumbó al suelo. Gatomon se miró las garras enguantadas sin poder creerlo. Luego, apoyó ambas sobre el terreno blanco como ella y empezó a llorar.

Todos los demás se miraban consternados. Los otros digimon no sabían como consolar a Gatomon.

Carlos miraba a lo profundo del cielo sin saber que sentir o que pensar. Su mente ahora era un papel en blanco.

Pasaron los minutos y Yamaki se aproximo a Carlos y lo tomó del hombro.

- Lo siento... pero... debemos regresar... – dijo pausado tratando de seleccionar las palabras correctas.

- ¿Por que tuvo que pasar esto...? – murmuró Carlos sintiendo calambres en todo el cuerpo.

- Sé que es duro... pero si no regresamos esa puerta se cerrara y no podremos volver. – dijo Yamaki apartándose un poco.

Así. Todos se fueron reincorporando. Caminaron de regreso por el trayecto por el que habían venido hasta que llegaron al punto donde habían encontrado el vórtice.

- Tienen que despedirse... – dijo lúgubremente Henry mirando a todas las personas que estaban allí.

Aurora no quería separarse de Hawkmon. Lloraba sujetándose a el.

- Espera...- dijo él acariciándole la frente con el reverso de su ala. – Estaremos bien... Ve a casa...

- No te olvidare Lyle.! – dijo Aurora abrazando a Hawkmon hasta estrujarlo. Pero luego se separo del el y lentamente caminó con Yamaki hasta el vórtice.

A parte estaba Héctor y Gomamon.

- Esto es terrible. Es muy triste... – dijo Héctor con la voz entrecortada.

- Quizá estemos mejor cuando nos volvamos a ver... – dijo Gomamon en un tono muy triste.

- Quizá... – respondió Héctor estrechando la aleta con largas uñas de su amigo y después caminó hacia el vórtice desapareciendo.

En otro lado estaba Robert despidiendo a Biyomon y Tentomon.

- Cuídense mucho... Espero que todos podamos sobreponernos a esto.

- Intentaremos lo mejor...Robert... – respondió Biyomon sin poder evitar soltar una lagrima y haciendo un gesto a Tentomon quien ya se había despedido. Desplegó sus alas y voló al horizonte. Tentomon voló tras ella.

"Que terrible es la ambición humana" – pensó Robert antes de retirarse por el vórtice.

Iori le hizo una reverencia a Armadillomon antes de retirarse.

- Gracias por acompañarme.. – dijo Armadillomon.

- Gracias por protegerme... – dijo Iori acariciando la cabeza de Armadillomon. – Espero verte algún dia otra vez...

- Digo lo mismo... pero por ahora... – respondió Armadillomon soltando un suspiro. – Debo acompañar a mis amigos.

- Por supuesto ve. – le dijo Iori alegremente dando una palmada en el caparazón de la criatura.

Iori entró al vórtice tras dar la vuelta. A pesar de la tristeza pudo sonreír un poco.

- No me gustan las despedidas. – balbuceó Palmon abrazando a Laika entre lagrimas.

- Tranquila. Todo mejorará

- Eso espero... que tengas buen viaje... – dijo Palmon separándose de Laika caminando hacia el lado opuesto.

- ...yo también te extrañaré... – murmuro Laika para si antes de entrar al vórtice.

Carlos estaba lleno de rabia y pesadumbrés. Todos los digimon lo abrazaron antes de que el mirando al cielo pasará por el vortice tras desearle suerte a todos. Solo pudo soltar unas cuantas palabras tristes antes de irse.

Pablo se despidió de Gabumon también.

- Suerte Gabumon... que te vaya bien.

- Oye...¿será que algún día veremos un partido de fútbol juntos?

- Quizá... – dijo Pablo lleno de esperanzas y despidiéndose agitando la mano cruzó el vortice.

TJ miro al piso hacia Agumon quien estaba cabizbajo.

- Esto fue muy triste... lo siento...pero debo irme.. Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido en diferentes circunstancias. – dijo TJ dando la vuelta dirigiéndose al vórtice.

- Espera... – murmuró Agumon haciendo que TJ diera la vuelta.

- ¿Que dices?

- Yo... lo siento... los juzgue mal. Creo que los seres humanos son buenos después de todo. Ojalá hubiera sido tu amigo como todos los demás.

- Ten...- dijo TJ quitándose las gafas de aviador entregándoselas a Agumon.

- Pero...Estas deben ser muy valiosas para ti... – respondió Agumon.

- Tómalas como muestra de amistad. De pronto algún día nos veremos nuevamente y seremos amigos. Creo que esto me ha hecho reflexionar. Cambiaré de vida...

- ¡Hecho! – dijo Agumon estrechando con su larga garra la mano de TJ.

- No lo olvides! – gritó TJ al pasar por el vórtice.

- No lo olvidaré nunca! – respondió Agumon levantando la garra que tenia las gafas de aviador al cielo.

Clara estaba acurrucada cerca del vórtice. Estaba abrazada a Gatomon y no la quería soltar.

- Clara! Vámonos! – exclamó Yamaki. – Esto se va a cerrar.

- Pero ella no quiere separarse de mi! – dijo Clara con tono triste.

- Esta bien... envuélvela en tu abrigo y yo me inventaré algo... pero date prisa!

Y así, Clara cruzó por el vórtice con Gatomon, dejando atrás a un mundo llorando de tristeza.


	29. La ciudad Misteriosa

Dos semanas después

Carlos estaba de vuelta en su casa en Bogotá. Miraba al techo y no pronunciaba palabra. Su padre estaba hablando con el médico de la familia en el primer piso.

- No se que tiene Doctor... No lo he visto así desde que su mamá falleció. – explicaba Fernando Diaz.

- Pues toca darle mucho soporte y animo. – respondió el médico. – Esto es lo que usualmente se ve en situaciones de secuestro...

- Pero es que este no es el caso Doctor... Me lo trajo el cónsul de Canadá y me dijo que ningún grupo armado o de delincuencia había tenido que ver en esto...

- Entonces. ¿ que paso? – pregunto el médico.

- No lo se. No ha querido decirme nada... estoy preocupado.

- Tranquilo Fernando... Sea lo que sea... el tendrá que entender que si algo malo pasó, el tiempo pasará y se olvidará...

Carlos escuchaba a lo lejos la conversación.

" Ellos no entenderían..."

Desde que regresó estaba destrozado. No comía y tenía problemas para dormir. No quería tener mas contacto con el mundo exterior. Había desconectado todos los aparatos electrónicos de su habitación, incluida la televisión. Todo eso lo hacia acordarse de el.

Quiso cerrar los ojos para conciliar el sueño perdido de la noche anterior cuando de pronto se escuchó un leve sonido.

Beeep, Beeep, Beeeep, Beeppp! Se escuchaba incesante en el cajón del escritorio del computador.

De repente, sin estar conectado, el computador se encendió y abrió los programas de inicio.

Carlos no le importo lo que veía hasta que por el parlante escucho una voz al principio distorsionada.

- Carlos... soy Clara... Responde por favor...

Carlos se levanto de la cama y se paró al lado de la pantalla encendida.

- Carlos... saca el digivice del cajón y apuntalo a la pantalla... de prisa. – decía la voz distorsionada.

Carlos lentamente y sin animo abrió el cajón y tomó el aparato que había dejado de sonar. Apuntó la pequeña pantalla hacia el frente.

En ese momento un destello cegador se apoderó de la habitación. Cuando se aclaró, Carlos había desaparecido.

Abrió los ojos. Estaba de pie en un lugar muy oscuro. Todo estaba rodeado de una espesa niebla, de tal forma que no podía verse mas allá de la punta de la nariz..

Camino estirando los brazos para evitar tropezar, caminó a ciegas por unos segundos hasta que se topó con alguien.

- ¿Clara! – dijo el alzando la cabeza.

- Carlos! Estas aquí. – dijo Clara saludando a Carlos.

- ¿De qué se trata esto? – preguntó con voz débil.

- No lo sé. Henry Wong me pidió que hiciera esto mismo y aquí estoy.

- Ya veo. – respondió Carlos viendo que enroscada a las piernas de Clara estaba Gatomon.

- ¿Cómo lo ha tomado ella? – preguntó Carlos.

- Muy mal. Esta muy triste y no quiere hablar. A veces se echa a llorar.

- Entendible... – dijo Carlos. - ¿Qué querrá ese tipo de nosotros?

- No lo se. – respondió Clara quedándose pensativa. Luego alzó la cabeza y le llamó la atención a Carlos.

- Mira! Veo una luz al fondo!

- Yo también la veo... sigámosla...

Caminaron por entre la espesa niebla y la luz se hacia cada vez mas intensa. Finalmente la niebla se despejó.

Se encontraron en la cima de una pequeña colina que miraba hacia un extenso valle. Era una gigantesca explanada con pasto verde cortado de forma que parecía un tablero de ajedrez.

Los tres caminaron hacia ese lugar y a medida que avanzaban veían cosas mas raras.

En un punto había una entrada formada por dos enormes árboles, que estaban decorados como si fueran de navidad. De ellos colgaban dulces, juguetes y adornos de todos los tamaños.

Alrededor, habían adornos plásticos en forma de cubos pirámides o esferas de diversos tamaños. Pequeños algunos y otros de varios metros de alto. También decorados de diversas formas: Estrellas, caras sonrientes etcétera.

Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era que por todo el piso, dispersos de diferente forma, habían huevos pintados de colores que parecían de pascua. Algunos tenían pintadas estrellas, puntos o líneas ondulantes de diversos colores.


	30. Fin?

De pronto, el aparato volvió a sonar. Sonaba ahora con mas intensidad y con mas velocidad. En el centro de la pantalla del digivice apareció un punto azul que parpadeaba.

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a un sitio en que el ruido se detuvo y la pantalla dejó de parpadear.

Carlos vio que frente a el había un huevo de mas 30 centímetros de alto de color azul claro con rayas ondulantes de color azul un poco mas oscuro.

Se acercó para inspeccionar mas de cerca y de pronto el huevo brillo por unos instantes.

Surgió de allí una criatura pequeña con piel totalmente azul excepto en el vientre. Sus ojos eran pequeños con irises rojos. Sus pequeñas orejas se angulaban levemente hacia atrás. Era una criatura pequeña que Carlos tomó en brazos.

- Quien eres? – pregunto Carlos viendo la pantalla del digivice.

-------------------------

DEMIVEEMON

In training mode

------------------------

- No me reconoces? – preguntó la criatura levemente.

Carlos se sintió desesperanzado y apartó la mirada de la criatura.

- Tu no eres el... – dijo con un suspiro.

- Pero...Tu dijiste que había sido lo mas genial que habías conocido en tu vida y que no estabas enojado conmigo... – murmuró la criatura con voz lastimera. Luego dijo: - Somos uno...

Carlos se sorprendió al escuchar eso y volvió a mirar a esa criatura a los ojos.

- ¡Eres tu! – gritó saltando de alegría. En ese momento la criatura creció un poco y cambio a la forma que le era familiar a Carlos.

--------------------------

VEEMON

Rookie mode

-------------------------

Gatomon salto de jubilo y quería raptar a Veemon de los brazos de Carlos. Carlos lo abrazó con fuerza y miró alrededor.

- ¿Pero como es esto posible? – se preguntó Carlos en voz baja.

- Yo puedo explicarlo... – respondió un hombre detrás de los tres sorprendidos visitantes.

Todos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a alguien conocido.

- ¿Henry Wong! – dijeron todos al unísono.

Lo raro es que Henry Wong ya no estaba vestido de una forma común y corriente. Tenía puesta una larga túnica de color marrón y llevaba un cinturón con una hebilla que tenía grabada símbolos extraños.

- Usted! – dijo Carlos con una sonrisa en el rostro. – ¿Pero como?

- Verán, yo conocí a Shibumi cuando no había sido dominado por la codicia y la ambición. Era un hombre bueno con ideas muy nobles y brillantes. Recuerdo que cierto día bromeando me preguntó donde me gustaría que mis programas favoritos aparecieran. Yo le respondí: como si estuvieran vivos. Y luego el me dijo¿Cómo¿Como los bebes?... Te refieres a una guardería? dijo entre risas. Luego, tomó una servilleta e hizo el boceto de ese lugar...- explicó el señor Wong señalando los alrededores. -.Pero luego..., la codicia lo dominó. Ese fracaso en el proyecto lo llevó a socializarse con Alphamon quien desafortunadamente había quedado descarriado, y se envenenaron la mente entre si.

- ¿Que paso con Alphamon, con Cloakmon y con todos los demás? – preguntó Clara.

- Desafortunadamente ellos habían integrado partes importantes de sus bases de datos al programa que iba a transformar todo. Lo hicieron para poder absorberlo todo y ser los únicos beneficiados. Al desintegrarse el programa ellos se desintegraron con el. Lo único que quedó, y se disperso, era el algoritmo original que transformaba material orgánico en datos.

- ¿Que va a pasar con eso? – pregunto Carlos dejando a Veemon sobre el suelo.

- Es un programa muy peligroso. Decidí recuperar sus partes y encapsularlas individualmente en piedras enormes selladas. Fue lo único que pude hacer.

- Y ¿Qué paso con el valle del Olvido? – preguntó Clara.

- Es un mal recuerdo. Hice que varios Digimon fueran y sepultaran el lugar. Con ayuda de mi programación y la de Daisy moldeamos la nueva forma del sitio. Ahora se llama Montaña Espiral.

- ¿Y Daisy...? – preguntó Carlos algo avergonzado por preguntar tanto.

- Ella me esta asistiendo en crear programas ayudantes para mantener la vigilancia en este mundo. Serán programas de control. Yo decidí quedarme a vigilar de cerca como progresa este mundo... me siento responsable de lo que sucedió. – respondió Henry con un suspiro.

- ¿Que va a pasar con nosotros? – preguntó Carlos.

- Por el momento, capturé la anomalía que les permitió a ellos conectar este mundo con el nuestro y la disperse por diferentes servidores alrededor del mundo, afortunadamente y desafortunadamente no la pude disipar.

- ¿Pero eso que significa?

- Que por el momento ustedes tienen el acceso a este mundo con la modulación de sus digivice. Pero he decidido cambiar las rutinas de programación. No es bueno que los digimon confíen en cualquier humano, especialmente en los adultos.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Carlos temerosamente.

- No te preocupes... la transición tomará tiempo. Estoy seguro que llegará el día en que unos niños que conozcan a los digimon vivan en un mundo preparado para ellos.

- Pero... ¿Todavía pueden evolucionar? – pregunto Clara.

- Por supuesto. Pero he decidido que no sea tan arbitrario el proceso. Por tal razón ellos conservaran la modalidad A para autoprotección y la modalidad B voy a ocultarla en pequeños algoritmos en este mundo para que sean usados en caso de peligro. Los digimon de control decidirán cuando estos van a ser usados. Uno de ellos se llama Quinlongmon.

- ¿Crees que llegará el día en que Digimon y Humanos sean uno?

- Todavía falta mucho para eso. Pero cuando sea necesario estoy seguro que existirá el digivice perfecto para esa finalidad.

En ese momento, a lo lejos, vieron varias personas corriendo hacia ellos. Eran Aurora, Héctor, Iori, Pablo, Laika, Yuki, TJ y Robert. Los acompañaban sus respectivos digimon, quienes al ver a Veemon saltaron de alegría.

- Yo no lo he felicitado! – exclamó Gatomon abrazándolo con fuerza y besándolo en la boca. Veemon solo se dejo llevar y la abrazo tiernamente también.

Todos los humanos se saludaron y estaban muy felices de verse. Carlos y Clara al ver a sus compañeros Digimon se sonrojaron también. Y tomados de la mano se unieron a la celebración.

En medio de la algarabía Carlos giró la cabeza y miró con respeto a Henry Wong.

- No le pregunté... ¿Cómo se llama este sitio.?

- Se llama... La ciudad del inicio. – respondió Henry con las manos detrás de la espalda.

- Ha. Buen nombre Señor Wong. –dijo Carlos con una carcajada de felicidad.

- Sabes que... – dijo Henry haciendo una pausa. – Mejor Llámame...Gennai...

Y esa fue la historia de los primeros que conocieron aquel mundo que después se moldeo al que conocemos ahora, en el que sentimientos humanos y evolución son una sola cosa.

Por eso si crees, y tienes la imaginación suficiente harás que ellos digievolucionen!

Y recordarás que fue una historia épica que se convirtió en leyenda, la leyenda de los digimon!

(canción: Butterfly)

FIN


End file.
